Don't Treat Your Nakamas Like Trash
by FunkistReader
Summary: Lucy was kicked out from the Team by the dense Natsu, Lucy couldn't take the pain so she decided to quit Fairytail to train for a few years, however the Master agreed to this and gave Lucy a condition to train with someone, and guess what? ,it's Laxus Dreyar who was told to train her!...Firstfanfic T for words ,LaLu,GaLe, JerZa, GruVia and Ocs , Oc x Sting, ps give it a chance
1. Goodbye FairyTail

Hi this is my first fanfic so typically I suck so here's the first chapter .

After the grand magic games Fairytail won and became the number one guild in Fior again.

It's was a great day in Fairytail flying chairs,tables ,and more since they won the grand magic games

And start to rebuild the the guild.

First POV

The guild was already back to normal but everyone was too busy talking with Lissana completely forgetting a certain blonde celestrial mage.

*sigh* it's been a week since we won in the grand magic games and still they are interested at lissana oh well it doesn't bother me though, Lucy said a little bored

Then Team Natsu came to her with worried and serious faces.

Hey guys what's up?,Lucy mentally

Ah…uh..we kinda …..erm..,Gray said

We what?,Lucy added a little worried

We want Lissana in our team,Erza said straight

Oh I would like to let Lissana on the team,Lucy added

Um…Lucy we kinda want to kick you off our team,Natsu said with a grin plastered on his face

With those words it pained Lucy's heart ..

So that you will become stronger and so that you'll get more money to pay your rent,Gray added

Those words again made her heart almost shatter to pieces. .

I-it's okay good luck with your new member of your team,Lucy barely said putting a fake smile

YOSH! Let's go on a job guys!,Natsu yelled picking up a ramdom paper on the job requests

Lissana let's go!,Natsu yelp in happiness and took Lissana's hand wich makes her blush and left holding hands with Natsu

Watching them leave and hearing those words made Lucy's heart shatter into pieces, Lucy went to the master's office…

Master I can't take it anymore.. I'll LEAVE FAIRYTAIL!,Lucy manage to yell luckly master macarov put a spell that no one can hear them..

Normal POV

Why child?,Master said

I can't take it Team Natsu kick me off the team and told me I was weak! please let me leave and train please! ,she yelled tears prickling down her cheeks.

I understood,iwill let you leave but how many years you'll be away?master asked

Three,she said

Well then I'll let you leave but I will give you trainers,Master said

Trainers?,said Lucy

Yes, go to Onibus town and go to Eastern forest and you'll meet them,master said with a wink

Lucy just nod and left and ran out of the guild since nobody notice her.

She covered her Fairytail stamp with a bandage wrapped around her hand..

Lucy went to her apartment and packed her things and payed her last month's rent. She left a note if someone notices summoned Virgo and Loke to take her stuff and went to the train station she glance back again in the town and said

Goodbye Magnolia…

Goodbye FairyTail…

Goodbye My Home….

And then she rode on the train…

After a few hours of riding the train stop.

*Sigh* Onibus Town check next stop Eastern Forest,Lucy said

TIMESKIPeastern forest…

Lucy's POV

It's been two hours of walking were are these trainers master was talking about…,I said

Loke and Virgo went back to the spirit world…

Then there were two dark shadows one was tall and one was a little taller than me I walk into them..

So you must be my trainer, I said a little excited

Hello you must be Lucy Heartfillia..,the small cloaked figure said as he removed her hood reaveling a girl with Redviolet hair tied into a ponytail with beautiful green dragonish eyes with a brown cat on her right shoulder and the tall one was…

Laxus…..?

_ so here's the chapter ends see ya later….


	2. Training Time

Sorry for the short chapter so the story is gonna end up with LaxusxLucy..and I'm putting an OC so here's the second chap.

And for the record I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.

Normal POV

Laxus!,Lucy yelled in confusion

What are you doing here?,Lucy yelled

Hey! I was gonna ask that to you!,Laxus yelled back

Guys.. can you stop yelling at each other where not in the market ya know…,the girl said

Lucy and Laxus stared at each other and looked away crossing both their arms…

Anyway I'm Genesis Saberfang a traveling mage and an old friend of Macarov..and this is my pal Katie an exeed…,the girl said bowing

Hai!,the brown cat yelled

Oh.. I'm Lucy Heartfillia,Lucy said and smiled

Eh?, you're not shocked at me that I'm a talking and flying cat?, Katie said

Well I have a friend though she has a talking and flying cat too!, Lucy replied ( obviously She'stalking about Wendy)

Macarov told me that you where called weak and been kick off by your teammates..,correct?,Genesis asked

Lucy nodded

Then well just train you hard and earn some pay back..,Laxus suddenly speaked

I didn't know you where such a heartfull guy Laxus..,Genesis added

I'm not heartfull! I'm just angry at salamander that's all!,Laxus snapped

Tch…,whatever..,Genesis replied

What kind of training would I have?,Lucy asked excited

Well..where going to raise your spirit magic and let you learn a new magic, Laxus answered crossing his arms

What magic it would be?,Lucy perked up excitedly

Where going to make you The third Generation Of Dragonslayers,Gene added

Water DragonSlaying Magic…,Laxus said and smirked

Eh? But no one here is the Water Dragonslayer…at least are you Genesis?,Lucy said excited

No…but I'm gonna tell you how to learn though kay?, Gene smiled

Okay,but why water?,Lucy asked

That idiot salamander uses fire right?,Gene replied

Of course! Water nulify's Fire!,Lucy yelled

Clever one,Laxus added

Let's go to your training ground lucy,Genesis added and grinned

Okay… Genesis-san ,Lucy said

You can call me Gene…,Genesis Grinned

Okay Gene,Lucy said excited

TimeSkip under a mountain….

So this is my training ground,Lucy said a little excited

Genesis gave a confuse look…

No… where going to climb it up…,Genesis smiled…

WHAAAATTT!,Lucy's jawdropped

To say this mountains are perfect training grounds,Gene Said (I used the nick name since I'm lazy)

Because the temperature in mountains changes everytime…,Laxus continued

Um.. how can temperatures help me in training,Lucy said sweatdropping..

So that you won't complain about it..,Laxus said smirking

Hmph.. I do not complain about it ,Lucy said pouting

Hey enough chit-chat lets climb this mountain!,Gene yelled

YEAH YEAH!,Katie yelled excitedly

Lucy's POV

Genesis removed her cloak..she was wearing a black T-shirt with a brown shoulderless open jacket suited and a metal like sidecross with two katanas stuck in,she wears a mini skirt with black combat boots she's taller than me so typically she's 19 or 20 years old

Her cat companion has light brown fur and wears uniform like dress and has beautiful brown eyes with a bell stuck on her end of her tail

She started to climb the mountain bare hand with Laxus

I was shocked at first before I could say something Laxus yelled:

Oi! Blondie! Climb up if you wanna train!,he said

Hurry up Lucy!,Gene said

y-yes I'm coming,I yelled

I started to climb up but I always fail…

Lucy use your mind this is part of your training,Gene yelled

Of course I'll use my spirits!,I thought

Open the gate of the Golden Bull!,Taurus!,I yelled

Then Taurus came…

Lucy-san you and your nice body are moo-beautiful!

Whatever,Taurus can you carry me to the top of that mountain?, I asked

Moo-I'll try Lucy-san,Taurus said

I smiled and jumped on Taurus back and Taurus started to climb bare hand um..Taurus can you speed up a little or maybe use you're axe,I Sugested

Moo-good idea Lucy-san!

Taurus started to use his axe and used it as a climbing gear

Now Taurus is 2 times faster than before..

After minutes of climbing still I can't get them in climbing, there so fast..

Oops Lucy-san if I continue you will lose all your magic power I will now moo-go..

And Taurus went back to the spirit world leaving Lucy holding on a twig…

Genesis' POV

Weird I feel something about Lucy but I can't tell….

Lucy are you alright?,I asked

Do I look alright?,she snapped

Uh…sorry! Laxus help her!,I shouted on Laxus ear

Why me? You can help her! Bye yourself!,Laxus yeld back silently in my ear

I glared at him

Just help her that's not gentleman enough!,I snapped

Tch..fine…,Laxus grumbled

He went down near to Lucy..

Here grab my foot,He said

My jaw dropped

You Baka! Help her in you arms not your fuc*ing!FOOT!,I snapped

Laxus grunted and took Lucy by his left arm…

t-thank you Laxus…,Lucy said

whatever,Laxus grunted

hmph…Laxus your so cold hearted..,lucy said pouting

do you wanna live or not?,Laxus yelled

bet you can't let me go…I'm a woman,Lucy said with puppy eyes

they where too busy arguing about something I just watched them…

_Theirs a weird presence about the two as if their close it's more like their a couple_…,I said in thought

Ne.. Genesis the two aren't stoping their fight…,Katie said

Let them be.., I said with a smile

Katie just nod and start to fly everywhere…

Gah! I'm tired with you blondie go on ahead will ya?,Laxus said preparing something

Wait Laxus are you trying to…,I said a little worried

Yeah.. I'm gonna trow her to the top.,Laxus said

WHAT!,Lucy yelled

Here I go!,Laxus started swinging Lucy up and down

ONE…TWO….THREE!,Laxus said as he threw Lucy up in the sky

KYAA!,Lucy yelled

WOW! Her panties are visible!,Katie yelled

While I was blushing,Laxus was smirking

LAXUS YOU PERVERT!,I yelled..

Lucy's POV

As I went on the top of the mountain the place was beautiful there was a medium lake and some trees

Before I could take a walk to see the place perfectly something came…

Genesis POV

As Lucy fell in the top ,me and Laxus started to fight

What was that for Laxus?,I snapped

She's annoying!,Laxus yelled back

Before we could continue our fight

A loud screech was heard..

That's Lucy's voice lets hurry!,I yelled

As we climbed up the mountain top, we saw a huge lizard like monster and it has two horns.

LUCY!,Katie,Me an Laxus yeld in unison

She has a bruise on her left arm

Normal POV

The lizard started attacking Lucy as Genesis blocked the attack by holding the horns bare handed

Lucy was amazed Laxus was smirking

This is the end you overgrown lizard!,Gene yelled as she made the beast off balance near the cliff

It's time to end this…,Genesis said

ROAR OF THE EARTH DRAGON!

She yelled and a tornado like rocks came flying at the beast making it fall…

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes…

She's… a dragon…slayer?,Lucy said

Laxus who was smirking and said:yes she's a dragon slayer..

Hai!,Katie yelled

Genesis went to Lucy's place with a worried face

You alright Lucy?,Gene asked a little worried

Yeah…I'm okay, so if you're a dragon slayer does that mean you eat soil?Lucy Asked

No I eat rocks,Genesis said straight

Oh…,Lucy said

Are you sure you're alright?Gene said

Yes,positive,Lucy replied

Then lets continue your training…,Genesis said

O-okay,what's our next training?,Lucy asked

First you need to enchance your stamina,strength and other physical stuff,Laxus added

To say this I'm not just an ordinary earth dragonslayer I learned 4 elements from my dragon but I rather use the earth magic, Genesis Smiled

So that means you learned Water Dragonslaying magic too?, Lucy said amazed

Yes,Gen added

_Wow she must be stronger than Erza or evn Gildarts but I'm not pretty sure about it…_, Lucy said in thought

YES! LET THE TRAINING BEGIN!,Lucy yelled excited

Hmmm…. You'll carry those rocks to that lake over there..,Genesis said

THOSE ARE BOULDERS NOT ROCKS!,Lucy snapped while jawdropping..

_so here will the chapter will end…. Next chapter is about Lucy complaining about her training….

So hows the chapter Laxus?

Laxus: Not pretty bad though…

Genesis: Laxus don't be mean on her she's the author!

Lucy: yeah don't be mean on her,and why is it gonna end into Laxus and Me anyway?

Me: because there's a lot of stories about Natsu and YOU and I kinda want an outside story

Lucy: well it's kinda interesting too.. maybe I should hook up..

Natsu: NO LUCY! YOUR MINE! AND WHO IS GENESIS?

Gray: shut up flame brain it's just a fanfic story

Me: yeah so calm down Natsu or Lissana well get angry and, Genesis is just a new friend later will come out on the later chapters..

Lucy: erm…

Natsu: what did you say ICE PANTS?

Gray: you wanna go for it ASH BRAIN?

Me: he forgot about Genesis

Happy: Aye!

Katie: oh my another exceed! Soo dreeammyyyy….

Happy: Wahhh! Charles mine!

Natsu: come at me ICE PERVERT

Erza: ARE YOU FIGHTING?

Natsu and Gray: AYE! No MA'AM!

Me: *sigh* they really are a bunch of idiots….

Laxus and Genesis: Tell me about it…

Catcha guys LATER…


	3. Letters to FairyTail

Hey it's me again so here's chapter 3 hope you liked the second chap.

Normal POV

THOSE ARE BOULDERS NOT ROCKS!,Lucy snapped as she jaw dropped

My bad….,Gene added

Now start carrying those rocks , Laxus Snarled

Erm…,Lucy said

Then Lucy started carrying the rocks erm… boulders…(she's totally scared about Laxus :D)

THIS BOULDERS ARE HEAVY!,she yelled

That's why we let you carry it because it's heavy so that you'll strength will improve,Genesis said while fixing some tents

Is this enough? Lucy said panting heavily

Pfft.. you only carried it one centimeter off!, Laxus added trying to control his laugh

Hahaha, very funny Laxus she's just a beginner!, Gene yelled

Whatever…,Laxus grunted

So this is just my training…, Lucy said

TIMESKIP ONE WEEK LATER…

Lucy's POV

I've gotten stronger in these past week man.. Genesis and Laxus training really did worked! Now I can summon my spirit three times but I easily ran out of magic power and I can carry boulders a few feet away! but I still need to train a lot, so I still need to enchance my magic power.. I wonder what the guild is doing today…

At The Guild...

Levy's POV

It's been a week since Lucy left only master,me ,Mira,Wendy and Charles knew..she left

Then the guild doors opened revealing team Natsu ,saying those words silently makes my stomache growl in digust..

YO MINNA WHERE BACK!, the flame idiot said

Erza sat near at the bar…

Normal POV

Oh welcomeback Erza how was the mission?,Mira said while she was cleaning a cup

It was terrible! We where supposed to protect a traveling merchant from bandits,and Lissana kept one of the bandit hostage and when a bandit threw a flaming bottle,She took Natsu completely dodging the attack and instead of that the merchant got hit! And one of the bandits got away!,Erza roared the frustration and glared at Lissana wich was feeling guilty

Oh I see…,Mira said putting a slice of cake to calm the Titania down..

Anyway where's Lucy?,Said Erza jabbing a piece of straw berry cake…

Oh about Lucy…She Left….,Mira said

Natsu's ear twitched of what he heard…

WHAT DO YOU MEAN LUCY LEFT!,Natsu roared dragging attention to the guild

SHE LEFT FOR 3 DAMN FUC*KING YEARS!,Mira yelled as her tears where about to fall

Lucy have been here the whole WEEK!,Cana suddenly yelled

Oh yeah can you see a single piece of blond hair around?,Mira yelled back

Everyone looked everywhere at the guild but there was no Lucy…

True I can't smell bunny girl's scent ..,Gajeel said while sniffing the air..

SHUT UP YOU BRATS!,Master Macarov yelled

TRUE LUCY LEFT TO TRAIN FOR 3 YEARS , I CAN'T STOP HER SINCE IT'S HER WILL,Master macarove said

Took you long enough to notice it…,Charles perked up while comforting a sobbing wendy…

NO LUCY WON'T LEAVE FAIRYTAIL LIKE THAT FAIRYTAIL IS HER HOME SHE COULD BE IN HER APARTMENT WRITING HER NOVEL!,Natsu roared

…..

BITCHSLAP! Levy who was crying was SLAPINg the famous salmoned haired idiot…

SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK SHE COULD HAVE BEEN IN ANOTHER TOWN NOW!,Levy yelled while sobbing ,luckily Gajeel was comforting her…

Everyone one shocked by Levy's expression..

SHE LEFT BECAUSE NO ONE WAS TALKING TO HER IT WAS LIKE SHE'S BEEN FORGOTTEN!,Levy could hardly speak…

AND NOT JUST THAT YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK HER TO FAIRYTAIL AND MADE HER HAPPY! ,Levy yelled again..

Nastu felt silent, not noticing a tear prickle on his cheek…

Here's a letter she left for all of us…,Levy spoke dragging a small envelope and open it

_To: FairyTail_

_From: Lucy Heartfillia_

_Dear my nakamas,_

_I am sorry to leave everyone of you, but I could not bare the loneliness I get,so I shall train for 3 years, I'm sorry if I ever did something wrong to write this I'm very sorry._

_To: Happy_

_Sorry if I have ever let you cry happy but everytime I see you with Lissana your happy and so I'm happy please don't go blaming Lissana that I left. Thank you Happy~~_

(after Levy was done reading this Happy burst into tears and Charles and Lily comforting him)

_To: Levy_

_Sorry to leave you like this levy but you,Mira,Wendy Master and Charles knew that I left,but I gave you this novel I wrote it's complete,it's about me and FairyTail and I hope you might make a move on Gajeel.._

(after reading the letter for Levy she blush madly,and made Gajeel blink in surpirise )

_To: Mira_

_Mira I knew you can stop me from doing this but watching MY OLD TEAM kick me off makes my heart shatter,you where like a big sister to everyone and play your matchmaking game…Thank you Mira…._

(after reading this Mira began sobbing quietly)

_To : Wendy and Charles_

_Sorry Wendy and Charles for leaving both of you, Wendy you where always telling me that I threat you like my little sister, infact you threat me like an older sister and it's been a nice too, I hope you will always be a good girl…_

(after reading this Wendy started to cry harder and Romeo who was comforting her)

_To: Erza _

_Erza you where like another big sister to everyone and the only one who stops fights I admire you and please don't let those two idiots to fight again..Thank you Erza~_

(after this Erza blushed)

_To: Gray_

_With your stripping habit an exhibitionist and fighting skills your like a monster for sure but please don't strip so much in public and please do only seldom fights to the pink idiot please~…._

(after that Gray began picking up his clothes ) he already strip on the first place

_To: Natsu_

_Natsu we've been on so many adventures fighting monsters ,being chased by huge lizards, and riding on trains makes me feel home….but when I see you and Lissana together it felt like your happier and please don't do anything to her please…Natsu Dragneel…_

…_.. And Please Move On Don't Waste Your Life Regretting….._

And there where dried tears on the paper so she was writing this letter while crying….

Everyone in the guild could not do something but cry…

Natsu couldn't help but went to Lucy's apartment leaving Lissana…

Lucy…. your so kind….,Lissana whispered

Master…. You said to me that she has someone training her…but who?,Levy questioned

Oh… about that…hmmm….. there's two of them the other one is an old friend of mine…..and the other one is Laxus…, Master answered…

WHAT?,Levy yelled

We can't trust Laxus he betrayed our guild and trying to took over! , Cana yelled

I know but he was the one that told me to train Lucy…he forced me to.., Master said calmly….

Although my oldfriend will keep an eye on them…, Mater answered..

Everyone went silent….praying that Laxus wont kill Lucy

TIMESKIP at Lucy's Apartment…

Natsu opened the door and saw…

Erza, ICEPANTS? WHAT ARE YOU DIONG HERE?,Natsu yelled

Where checking Duhh….,Gray said dully

After a few minutes of silence Natsu started to search…

What are you doing Ash brain?,Gray asked crossing his arms

Looking for Lucy What else?,Natsu Said not even staring at Gray

She Left a note..,Erza perked up

It says:

_This letter is for team Natsu sorry if I made you guys cry but I can't bare you kick me off but it's my fault cause I'm weak and selfish a shall be back for 3 years Thank You Team Natsu…._

Oi ASH BRAIN Where do you think your going?, Gray yelled

Natsu didn't listen and just kept running away…

Let him be…, Erza commented

Natsu was crying…

_Damnit! damnit! All! This is all my fault Lucy left!_ , Yelled in his mind

_and here's the Chapter will end….

Does it looked good now Laxus?

Laxus: Why are you always asking me?

Me: Because you and Lucy is the star in this story

Laxus: Then go ask Lucy then…

Me: Laxus your so mean…

Genesis: Laxus! Don't be mean on her she's just twelve!

Laxus: 0.0 sorry k-kid

Me: I'm not a KID!

Lucy: Sheesh… Laxus you fight kids?

Me: Lucy you too? T.T

Lucy: what did I do?

Katie: Hai!

The next chapter is that Lucy had trained for a month and will she develop feelings for laxus? Yes, no, maybe…

So si the chapter good please RR Arigato Gozaimas GUYS!


	4. She Does Care

Hey here's chapter 4….. awesome 2 reviews but I'm not really interested about reviews anyway

* * *

_Recap:_

_It says:_

_This letter is for team Natsu sorry if I made you guys cry but I can't bare you kick me off , but it's my fault because I'm weak and selfish, a shall be back for 3 years Thank You, Team Natsu…._

_Oi ASH BRAIN Where do you think your going?, Gray yelled _

_Natsu didn't listen and just kept running away…_

_Let him be…, Erza commented…_

_Natsu was crying…_

_Dammit!, dammit! All! This is all my fault Lucy left! , Natsu Yelled in his mind…._

Lucy's POV

*sigh* it's been a month since I left FairyTail ..I left my family….

Laxus and Genesis' training really helped me well, but still they didn't teach me Water Dragonslaying magic… I only do pushups , running ,being chased by 50 foot monsters and carrying boulders….

*sigh*….I'm so bored…..Genesis left out to buy some supplies in town ,Laxus in the other hand left for an unknown reason…, but what makes me wonder about him that when he comes home , he has bruises, wounds, and some scratches… I tried to ask him but he'll just ignore it….

All is left is Katie, Plue and me…..

Before I could stood up to take a walk I saw Laxus barely wounded with his left arm on Genesis with a grumpy face..

Laxus! What happened?, I yelled in shocked

….

Answer me Laxus where have you been liked that for more that 5 times! and where did you get those wounds?, I yelled at him again…

Shut it blondie…. Let Genesis do the talking….,Laxus said

Genesis glared at him

Hey! your blond too!, I snapped at the nickname Laxus gave me…

SHEESH!... how can I go out to get some supplies out town when I'm always watching you Laxus….,Genesis said still glaring at Laxus…

Laxus stared at me for a couple of minutes…..

Er…. Laxus are you ok because your staring at me like for the past 5 minutes , I said

Laxus shrugged his head and look away..

what was his problem?

Lucy can you please treat his wounds? , Genesis asked

All I can do is just nod..

Thank you Lucy I'll go out to buy some supplies I might come back for a week with Katie…,She replied with a smirked..

A week? but i thought it will only take you to two to three days? ,Lucy murmured

oh yeah i promised Katie to go fishing this week, sorry... , Genesis replied

Hmph…,Laxus Grunted

_What the heck? Genesis never leaves me alone with laxus!_ , I yelled in thought..

I'll go now… Katie!, She yelled

Katie's back glowed white as the glow disappeared their grew two beautiful angel wings and carried Genesis away..

I did what Genesis told me to do "TREAT LAXUS' WOUNDS"…., those words echoed in my head ,I shrugged it off and started to bandage his wounds….

Um…. about earlier Lucy I was wondering….. did you really cared for me like that? , Laxus said

_He said my name! but why didn't he preferred to call my nickname?_ , I said in thought…

I was lost for words…

Oi Lucy are you alright cause you've been staring me like a minute ago… , He said with a worried face..

_What the HECK! He's worried!, I never saw him worried at me!… what's wrong with me why is my heart beating faster?_ , I said in thought again…

Um…er….. I'm o-okay and y-yes I d-do care…. , I said with a shaky voice..

Laxus was shocked at my words…

At Genesis and Katie…

Genesis POV

Genesis is it really okay to leave them ..just the two of them? Katie asked

Yeah …. Laxus might be stubborn but deep inside his emotions are sealed by anger and hate…and I'm pretty sure Lucy's the one who'll broke that seal…. , I said

Yeah right nice speech you've got there… , Katie said giggling

Shut up… , I said cooly

Back at Lucy and Laxus…

Lucy's POV

But I tried to take over YOUR guild….

That doesn't bother me though…without you I wouldn't be here to treat your wounds…, I said..

But I BETRAYED YOUR GUILD I PUTTED HUNDREDS OF LIVES TO DANGER!, He yelled while .. crying

THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW! , THAT WAS 7 YEARS AGO! , AT LEAST FORGET ABOUT IT !AND MAKE A NEW LEASE OF LIFE DAMMIT! , I shouted as loud as I could..

Laxus stared at me and hung his head low..

Thanks Blondie…. You really do care , he whispered

I gave him a smile….

Laxus' POV

_She really does care, but why, why is that stupid salamander, how can he left her…she might be weak- no she might be shy but she cared for his friends…_ , I said..

Then I felt a warm palm in my shoulder…

It was Blondie- no it's Lucy she calmed me down…

_For now I won't leave you anywhere Lucy….._

Normal POV

Lucy putted her palm on Laxus' left shoulder…

Laxus gave a small smile and stood up..

I'll teach you this spell blondie…

It's projection spell , like I used on The Battle of FairyTail..this way you can talk to your friends…. ,Laxus said sadly

Maybe I'll just talk to master since…since their with Lissana…, Lucy said with pain

Hey you have me , Genesis and Katie.., Laxus Said

Lucy smiled …

Yeah I have you after all…. , She said

Now follow me.. , Laxus said raising one arm and drawed a magic circle

Lucy did what Laxus told and drawed a magic circle and it worked

At The Guild…

The guild become more silent everyday Gray doesn't strip sometimes , Erza is always blaming about herself what happened to Lucy ,Natsu who was always regretting himself about Lucy ,Wendy and Mira who became less cheerful , Levy who only read Lucy's novel, it became a very silent guild…

At master's Office..

Normal POV

*sigh* it's been a month since one of my child left... I wonder how she's been doing with that loansome brat Laxus and Genesis… , Macarov said

Then a light glow appeared as the glowed disappear Lucy and Laxus was standing where the light glow was

My, my child you've learned projection spell? , Macarov asked

Yeah Laxus teached me though… , Lucy said smiling

Lucy's hair had gotten longer and so as Laxus hair became more spikier

So how's the guild Gramps? , Laxus manage to say

Macarov couldn't believe what he heard.. that Laxus cared

Well the guild isn't as usual self it became more quite… but it's none of your business , Macarov said

Hmph … I was just asking since Lucy missed them … , Laxus grunted

Macarov cocked an eyebrow..

_Since when did Laxus cared for Lucy?_ , Macarov said in thought

Well…. i'll be damned , almost everyone in the guild blamed themselves… ,Macarov said sadly

Master please don't let them do nothing but blame please make them move on please…., Lucy said tears prickling down in her cheeks….and Laxus was comforting her…

Macarov couldn't believe his eyes His Grandson Laxus was comforting Lucy Heartfilia…

Fine child I'll convince everyone in the guild to move on … , Macarov Said and smiled

Lucy rubbed her tears and smiled..

Arigato Master! , Lucy said

Macarov just nod and the projection disappeared….

By then Mira opened the door she was crying…

Master how often do you talk to Lucy.. , Mira said crying..

Now this was a big problem on Macarov hoping how will he get out of this one...

* * *

_and here will the chapter will end….

Me: so how about it Laxus?

Laxus: ….

Lucy: WOW it's over acting….

Genesis: what a cute Laxus x Lucy moments!

Katie and Happy: they llliiikkee eeaacchh ooothherr!

Lucy: *blushes* shut it you damn nekos!

Juvia: so that means Lucy will be together with Laxus and Gray-sama is mine!

Me: since when did you came?

Juvia : about now…


	5. Fire Dragon VS Element Dragon

**Fire Dragon VS. Element Dragon**

**Here's Chapter 5 hope you like it :3…..**

* * *

Genesis POV

_We arrived at Onibus town…, damn this Laxus why does he train so hard…._

_But why didn't he told Lucy that he has been training with the Lightning Dragon Carcos?_

_*sigh* if He didn't train yesterday I shouldn't be buying medical supplies…._

_Damn you again Laxus….._

I was going to buy some supplies but something caught my nose out…

_Wait… that's Lucy's scent!_ , I said in thought

I looked around and found out the scent there where four people, one was only wearing Shorts Barely naked with dark blue raven hair , the other one was a woman she was clad in armor with beautiful scarlet hair , the other female has white hair but she has no scent of her.., last but not the least a pink salmoned hair man with a blue flying cat like Katie..

_She has Lucy's scent but – no this must be salamander the guy who broke Lucy's heart!_ , I said in thought angrily…

_And that scarlet haired woman over there is Titania, she must be worthy battler_… , I said in thought again…

Oi…Genesis you okay? ,cause you've been staring those wierdos for a couple of minutes… , Katie patted her paw at my cheek…

Uh…. Yeah…. I'm just sniffing them out… , I said

Genesis Your Weird….. , Katie said poking my right cheek with her furry paws

Your odd… , I replied

Hmph… ,She grunted

I glanced back at the group and saw that their were laughing together…. And I remembered something…

I closed my eyes and beginning to remember…

_Genesis!...Genesis! , lets play a game!_

_Lets play tag!_

_Sorry guys I'm very busy right now…_

_Hmph… you always say that Genesis your no fun at all…_

_Hey stop it! You already new that she really is busy!_

…

_Please can we just laugh it out?_

_Okay sorry for doing so…_

_It's okay…._

_*laughter*_

As I opened my eyes and smiled…

Katie lets go, have you bought fish already? , I asked

HAI! , she replied

Before we could walk a hand grabbed my right shoulder…..

Who *pant* the hell *pant* are you? And why *pant do you have *pant Lucy's scent?, a Pink haired man said panting

_Shit! Salamander, I forgot about his nose! Wait..Damn! Laxus and I was too busy picking her er…underwear it's embarrassing since she has a kinky underwear and Laxus mearly smirks about it… _, I yelled in thought..

Huh? What are you talking about? And who the hell is Lucy? ,I lied

Natsu! Where are your manners? , Titania yelled

I challenge you to a battle! When I win tell my do you have Lucy's scent! , Salamander yelled

Oi! Flame brain don't go asking to battle strangers!

Fine… , and when I win? , I asked since I want some answers

I'll tell you why… I left her…. and who she is..., He said clutching his fists…

Natsu! , a white haired girl called

_Wait.. this girl she has resemblance of Demon Mirajane could it be? Her younger sister? ,_ I said in thought…

So you're a mage? , suddenly a blue flying cat said

OH MY GOSH ANOTHER EXCEED! HOWW DREAMYYYY! ,Katie yelled

AYE! I'm happy and your? , the blue exceed asked

Katie! HAI! ,Katie yelled in excitement since she never met the same kind of her

You're a mage? , the Raven haired man said…

Yeah… , I said

I'm Gray Fullbuster , the raven hared man said

Erza Scarlet , Titania said

Lissana Strauss… , the white haired girl said

Natsu….Natsu Dragneel , Salamander said

Glad to meet you all of you , I said

So tell us your name , Fullbuster said

You'll know soon enough let her give you some hints… , I said pointing at Katie who was smirking..

Lets battle … Salamander… , I smirked

_Our battle will be worthy!_ , I yelled in my thoughts…

We went on a near meadow and started to fight

Salamander charged at me with flaming fists , and yelled

Iron Fist Of The Fire Dragon!

He punched me but I quickly hold his punch with my barehand….

Is that you all you can do Salamnder? , I smirked evily

I was just warming up! Who ever you are! , he roared in frustration

She won't be affected by fire… , Katie said while munching some fish

The rest stared at Katie oddly

Natsu blazed his flames to my elbows but I punched hi uppercut and kicked his gut flying him by a nearby tree…

Normal POV

She's not even using her magic… ,Mr. Stripper said

Erza who was watching at her…..

I'M NOT YET DONE WITH YOU STRANGE WOMAN! , Natsu said

S-Strange? ,Genesis said *eyebrow twitching*

I'M NOT STRANGE YOU FU*KING SALAMANDER! , Genesis snapped as she lounge herself to Natsu

ROAR OF THE EARTH DRAGON! ,She yelled , then tornado like rocks came directly hitting Natsu..

AHH! ,Natsu yelled in pain

Then Genesis came in his back…

I'm really interested about that woman you were talking about so I might do this to ya , Genesis said

WATER DRAGON'S EDGE!

WING SLASH OF THE SKY DRAGON!

DAZZILING BLAZE OF THE FIRE DRAGON!

Those attacks made Natsu cough blood…and stumble to the ground…

A dragon slayer? ,Gray and Erza said in unison

She is no ordinary Dragon Slayer… ,She's Clever , She's Agile ,She's Less Merciful ,you already know that on News papers and other magizines do you? Katie Smirked

No Way….She's Silent Demon The Demon with no Emotions! , Gray craoked

She's the assassin that accepts jobs on other guilds! ,Erza Commented

She uses four elemental Dragonslaying magic? , Lissana Spoke

But why does she called Demon with no emotions? Happy said while sweatdropping

Because she doesn't forgive evil….. ,Katie said

Back at Genesis and Natsu..

Sorry for this Salamander this fight... is just child's play for me… ,Genesis Said with a Unmerciful look

So tell me who the hell is Lucy and why are you asking me that I have her scent… ,Genesis said

F-fine …. ,she's Lucy Heartfilia a former FairyTail member and she was a part of our team… ,Natsu said pain in his eyes not the pain that he took from the fight the pain about regretting…

Genesis Cocked an eyebrow….

But I kicked her out of my team and told her that she will get stronger when she's alone… , The Salmond Hair idiot said

I-i was expecting her that she will be stronger… ,Natsu said sadly..

**Then Genesis went to Natsu and started to heal his wounds…**

I – thought she would agree s-since she always complain about us on destroying a lot of t-things… ,Natsu said….. crying?

You really are an idiot huh?...Salamander? , Genesis questioned

What? , Natsu replied..

Forget about it…your words are really touching… , Genesis said

T-thanks… ,Natsu stuttered

But Remember this DON'T MAKE ANOTHER WOMAN'S HEART BREAK…. ,Genesis said with a menacing voice…

Natsu could only say one thing..

AYE! ,He said

I'll be going and I'll report to you if I ever see a sight of her.. tell me what does she look like? ,Genesis said

Oh… she's blond and she has brown warm chocolate eyes…she smells like you Vanilla and Strawberries ,Natsu said smelling Genesis which gave him a hard earned punch

Um... hey.. have you seen a Fire Dragon ,Metal and Air? , Natsu said rubbing his swelling head which was hit by the punch..

My Dragon is The Element Dragon... and No i haven't seen those kind of dragons... ,Genesis replied..

Oh.. okay.. , Natsu said sadly...

Okay.. 'I'll be going …. ,Genesis said walking away

Bye Guys and here Happy! ,Katie said while giving Happy a medium fish

See yah! ,Genesis and Katie yelled waving goodbye

_damn!... it's Lucy... but why worried for her?...,_Genesis said in her thoughts...

* * *

**AND HERES THE CHAPTER WILL END**

**HOWS THE CHAPTER GUYS?**

**Laxus: tch… I thought it was supposed to be Blondie and me story**

**Lucy: HEY YOUR BLOND TOO!**

**Me: I just added this it's a special chapter you know…**

**Katie and Happy in unison: TTTHHHEEEYYY LLLIIIKKKEEE EEAACCHH OOOTHHEERRR!**

**Laxus and Lucy in unison: SHUT UP!**

**Genesis: Salamander let's battle sometime!**

**Natsu: YOSH! I WILL!**

**Gray: you want to battle her again ? , she's crazy strong!**

**Natsu : THEN I WILL GET STRONGER!**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Katie: soo dddrrreeeaaaaammmyyyy!**

**Me : *sigh*….SO how's the chapter? Pls. rate and review….**


	6. Thunder in love with Spirit

**(A/N): hey readers it's a warning this chapter is going to be fluffy…**

**Chapter 6…**

* * *

_Recap_

_Sorry for this Salamander… this fight is just child's play for me… ,Genesis Said with a Unmerciful look_

_So tell me who the hell is Lucy and why are you asking me that I have her scent… ,Genesis said_

_F-fine …. ,she's Lucy Heartfilia a former FairyTail member and she was a part of our team… ,Natsu said pain in his eyes not the pain that he took from the fight the pain about regretting…_

_Genesis Cocked an eyebrow…._

_But I kicked her out of my team and told her that she will get stronger when she's alone… , The Salmond Hair idiot said_

_I-i was expecting her that she will be stronger… ,Natsu said sadly.._

_Then Genesis went to Natsu and started to heal his wounds…_

_I – thought she would agree s-since she always complain about us on destroying a lot of t-things… ,Natsu said….. crying?_

_You really are an idiot huh?...Salamander? , Genesis questioned_

_What? , Natsu replied.._

_Forget about it…your words are really touching… , Genesis said_

_T-thanks… ,Natsu stuttered _

_But Remember this DON'T MAKE ANOTHER WOMAN'S HEART BREAK…. ,Genesis said with a menacing voice…_

_Natsu could only say one thing.._

_AYE! ,He said_

___I'll be going and I'll report to you if I ever see a sight of her.. tell me what does she look like? ,Genesis asked_

_Oh… she's blond and she has brown warm chocolate eyes…she smells like you Vanilla Strawberries ,Natsu said smelling Genesis which gave him a hard earned punch_

_Um... hey.. have you seen a Fire Dragon ,Metal and Air? , Natsu said rubbing his swelling head which was hit by the punch.._

_My Dragon is The Element Dragon... and No i haven't seen those kind of dragons... ,Genesis replied.._

_Oh.. okay.. , Natsu said sadly..._

_Okay.. 'I'll be going …. ,Genesis said walking away_

_Bye Guys and here Happy! ,Katie said while giving Happy a medium fish_

_See yah! ,Genesis and Katie yelled waving goodbye_

_damn!... it's Lucy... but why worried for her?...,Genesis said in her thoughts..._

Lucy's POV

*sigh* it's been a few days since Genesis and Katie left to buy some supplies…and their fishing trip… plus Laxus leaves me every morning and came back wounded again…..and I'm her nurse and every time I tried to ask him he always says that he's been attacked by wild animals…but he trains me all afternoon plus I learned a lot of spells thanks to Laxus I can talk to master whatever I want and everyday he gets softer and softer….

It's 3:32 in the morning this time I'll try to follow him he's still asleep…

I hurried outside and took a cold bath but I'm already used to the temperature, the training Laxus and Genesis gave me really worked well….

I quickly dressed up and hid in a tree

Then Laxus came out of his tent to the lake…

He was starting to take of his clothes off and left ONLY BOXERS….

His body was muscular….

_Oh…My…. HE'S NAKED!...and erm… his kinda hot too…WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT HIS HOT? NO LUCY! HE'S JUST YOUR TRAINER!_ , I yelled in thought…

Then he came back at his tent and… um… let's say his just dressing up….

He came out again and walked ,I waited for him to be away for a few miles so that he can't detect me…

He went into a cave not far away from our camp….

As I went to the cave… there's a small light…, I went to the light and saw…. A huge place,it was like a mining cave full of crystals with different shapes, sizes and colors…as I heard some explosion I hid into a rock-erm …crystal I snickered and saw….

Laxus! He was fighting a Dragon! The dragon has black and yellow scales and it has a horny snout its like a lizard but with wings makes it look like a dragon which originally a dragon…

Before I could get out lighting hit me and then fell unconscious….

Laxus POV

I was fighting with Carcos The lighting Dragon…. And smelled something

Wait! Let's stop first Carcos….,i said

Carcos nodded

Have you smelt something burning? , I asked

Carcos nodded again and stared at the large Crystal, and at it's back was smoking black

I hurried to it and saw..Lucy…!

Damn she must have followed me! , I roared

Who is she Laxus?.. ,Carcos asked

She's Lucy…,the girl I was telling about…you ,I answered..

Hurry…, take her to your camp and treat her wounds… , Carcos said calmly..

I nodded and carried Lucy bridal style…

I hurried to the camp and started to rinse and bandage his wounds…but my problem is…HOW DO YOU BANDAGE WOUNDS?

I shrugged my head and stared calling Gramps using a magic lacrima but he doesn't answer…

So I used projection magic….

As I was just using my magic the lacrima glowed and Gramps was there

Took you long enough to answer my calls old man… ,I said

What is it Laxus?…. ,He asked

It's about Lucy…, I said

Old man widen his eyes and said :

Laxus hurry TREAT HER WOUNDS IMMEDIATELY! , he said panicked,but I'm pretty sure that he used some kind of spell that no one can here him in his place….

TELL ME HOW TO BANDAGE HER WOUNDS!,I roared in frustration

Macarov's jaw dropped…

YOU BAKA! WRAP THE BANDAGE TO THE WOUNDS! , He yelled…

I started to bandage her wounds…..

_Damn! I'm so busy training with Carcos that I forgot about her!...this is all my fault!.._ , I yelled in thought..

L-Laxus?... ,Lucy manage to say…

It's alright…you'll be alright… , I said calming her down..

She gave me a weak smile and drifted to sleep…..

_Blondie your beautiful when you sleep…_ , I said in thought…

I went back to Carcos to check…as I went Carcos stared at me…

I won't be here for a few weeks Carcos… I'll be taking care of Lucy… ,I said…

Carcos nodded

I saw Two large circle shaped crystals near Carcos and….

At Genesis and Katie…

Genesis POV

Genesis are you really sure to leave Laxus and Lucy in there just the two of them? , Katie asked

Yes…. ,I answered pulling my fishing rod

But… what if Laxus' will…. ,Katie said

Then my face went pale and white….

Katie don't just go telling me some wild ideas!, I yelled while imagining it…..

Just telling you what you'll react , She said while giggling…

S-shut up! , I yelled

Now you just drove the fishes away! , She snapped…

You're the one who made me yell…and what was that wild idea you've got?… ,I said crossing my arms…

Nothing…. , Katie said smirking

Geez…. If you really complain about the fish then…..

My arms turn into rock like gloves...

After this we'll go back to Lucy's training camp…

I jump to the lake and made a strong slam which made the water splash in every direction….

I could see Katie's eyes sparkling at the flying fish literally….

So happy? , I grunted putting my right rock like arms in my waist.

YOUR FORGIVEN! , She yelled

Since when did I do something to you? , I said sweatdropping

Come on let's pick some fishes! , She yelled….

We hurried picking up the fishes….

Phew… that took long… I said

Hurry up packing Katie… ,I said tired…

Coming…. LETS GO! , She yelled

Oh but fist…

ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!

A huge jet like water burst hitting the dried lake making it UN-dried….

Their so that they'll breed and we can go back here next year… , I said

HAI! , lets go! ,Katie yelled…

We started to walk and met someone….

SILENT DEMON! COOL! , a man said

He must be the weekly sorcerer reporter…. ,I said while Katie and I sweatdrop….

Seriously… Katie lets get out of here… ,I whispered in disgust..

Come on Genesis it's his first time… saw you… , Katie whispered back

…. Fine….., I grunted

Okay what do you want? , I said straight

COOL! ,COOL! , he said taking some photos…

He's not even listening…. ,I said deadpanning…

Okay..,okay.. so Genesis , What's your favorite food? What is your hobby? , when did you found Katie? , he said

_This guy is so annoying!_ , I said in thought…

My favorite food is Rock , My hobby is Sketching , I liked the color green, my father left me 14 years ago… that's all , I said..

COOL!COOL!, he said

Normal POV

What town were you born before you haven't seen your foster father? , the guy asked

With that Genesis was shocked and hung her head low… Katie could read the expression Genesis was giving…. , She was sad..

Hey! Hey! Interview me for a sec! , Katie yelled

Wait! I want to ask more questions from Silent Demon! , He yelled

SCRATCH …. You Baka! ,Katie yelled in annoyance

OH MY….COOL! … , being scratch bye an exceed is so COOL! , He yelled

This guy is a total wreck… ,Katie said as she Facepalmed

The guy was too busy writing about things,while Katie catch up to Genesis still hanging her head low walking away…

Genesis are you alright? ,Katie said worried….

Y-yeah it's just… ,Genesis said

You know…,forget about it… you have a new life… , a new friend.. ,Katie replied smiling

Yeah… I've got you after all… besides Laxus and Lucy too! .Genesis said as she grinned

HAI! Lets go back! , Katie yelled

Timeskip a week later

*sigh* were here finally… come on Katie fly us to the top! , Genesis said and grinned

KAY! , Katie replied as she sprout her angel-like wings carrying Genesis on top

HEY guys where back! , Katie yelled

Oh hi Katie,Genesis…,Lucy said with a smile…

_The two are holding hands?_ , Genesis and Katie said dumbfounded...

* * *

**And here's the chapter will end!**

**So how about now guys**

**(A/N): I think I'm not uploading new chapters next week since it's my test in school so i'm gonna study hard… see yah!**


	7. A couple and a painful memory!

Chapter 7….

* * *

_Recap_

_Genesis are you alright? ,Katie said worried…._

_Y-yeah it's just… ,Genesis said_

_You know…,forget about it… you have a new life… , a new friend.. ,Katie replied smiling_

_Yeah… I've got you after all… besides Laxus and Lucy too! .Genesis said as she grinned_

_HAI! Lets go back! , Katie yelled_

_Timeskip a week later_

_*sigh* were here finally… come on Katie fly us to the top! , Genesis said and grinned_

_KAY! , Katie replied as she sprout her angel-like wings carrying Genesis on top_

_HEY guys where back! , Katie yelled_

_Oh hi Katie,Genesis…,Lucy said with a smile…_

_Their holding hands?... ,Katie and Genesis said dumbfounded.._

Normal POV

Y-you guys are h-holding hands.. ,Genesis said trembling

Yeah…. ,Lucy replied..

Katie almost faint, while Genesis was shock…

So I was saying… Laxus I think it's time…,Genesis said as she was regaining her composture ..and stared at Laxus

Laxus nodded..

Lucy… are you ready? ,Genesis asked

Ready for what? , Genesis? ,Lucy answered

To teach you Water Dragon Slaying magic duh…. ,Genesis Replied crossing her arms

YES! Finally I can! ,Lucy yelled in excitement

Yeah,yeah.. please be quite… ,Genesis said as she sweatdropped..

Come on.. if it's water,where going to train you in water.. , Genesis said smirking

Then Genesis went to Katie she took her head and waving it back and forth…

Yo !..Katie snap out of it… ,Genesis said

As Katie regained her composture she...

AHHHHHHHH!...Its true!, It's really True! Genesis you were right! ,Katie yelled

Genesis covered Katie's mouth

SHH! ,Katie! ,Genesis said

Katie shrugged Genesis' hand off and nodded while giggling

Lucy and Laxus gave confused looks..and shrug it off and proceeding to walk

TimeSkip After Training..( sorry I'm lazy..)

Phew.. that training was harsh…, Lucy said while leaning on a nearby tree..

We train you that harsh so that you'll become stronger.. ,Genesis replied while drinking water

You all right there Lucy? ,Laxus suddenly spoke with a worried face…

Katie made an O.O face, while Genesis blink a couple of times…

Lucy smiled and said

Don't worry I'm okay…,She said

Nearly Genesis and Katie's jawdropped..

Katie grabbed Genesis' arm by her tail and hid at the back of a tree….

Genesis! It's true! Laxus cared for Lucy! ,Katie yelled in Genesis' ear

And Lucy cared for Laxus… ,Genesis said and smirked while crossing her arms..

Okay let's shrug this off first and continue her training kay? ,Katie replied

Fine.. they was getting on the good part….,Genesis grunted

Let's go ,Katie said walking away..

Lets camp here for the night…. , Genesis said

Laxus went to find some firewood while Katie and Lucy prepared dinner, Genesis in the other hand was near a cliff she was staring at the beautiful sunset…. She was thinking of something….,a few minutes later Laxus came with a pile of firewood and started to make fire….,

after the fire was done….

Genesis dinner's Ready! , Laxus yelled snapping out Genesis' thinking

Uh.. yeah I'll be there.. ,Genesis yelled back… ,there something was bugging her…

A few minutes later Lucy and the rest finished there food..,but Genesis was silent all the time..

Genesis are you all right?.. ,you've been silent there all the time… ,Lucy said starring at Genesis

I've met salamander.. the guy who broke your heart and his team.., Genesis said calmly

Natsu.. .. ,then what happened?!,Lucy manage to spoke

He challenged me to a battle.. and kept on asking about why do I have your scent… I accepted his challenge since I can't resist challenges on fights..,Genesis replied

Did you win? ,Lucy said

Yeah… , Genesis said.. and there was a slight silence…

Tch.. Damn that salamander.. messing her up… ,Laxus grunted breaking the silence

But.. that's not I'm not worried about.. ,Genesis said with guilt and hate in her eyes… not even knowing Macarov was spying at them with a thought projection

Hmm…. Children grew up so fast.. ,He said

He was lucky enough that Mira believe that he only use projections of them in his office.. but the guild haven't been noisy like a normal day…

I better check on Natsu.. I hope they didn't destroyed a village just please.. ,Macarov said praying in the heavens that they will not destroy a thing…

Oh Natsu .. welcome back! ,He said but in the inside he was crying..

Were back master…,Erza spoke

So how's the job? ,Macarov asked

It's slightly okay.. ,Erza answered

Macarov blinked a couple of times.. he was shock that one of his children didn't destroyed a thing…

We encountered Silent Demon…. ,Gray croaked

Silent Demon?! ,Levy yelled and made attention to the guild

And Natsu challenge her.. he said that she has Lucy's scent.. but ended up defeated…. ,Lissana said worried

Lucy?! ,That Demon Assassin?! NO WAY ,one of the members yelled

QUITE ALL YOU BRATS! ,Macarov suddenly yelled

Hmm… her face is in the magazine… ,Macarov said throwing a piece of magazine to Levy

Oh…my , Mira said staring at Natus who was leaning on a wall starring on the roof…

Natsu are you okay?... ,Mira said a little worried

Natsu tilted his head and grinned

Yeah Mira.. and can you get me some fire chicken? ,He said grinning

Oh… okay ,Mira sighed in relief

After a few minutes of waiting Mira came with a plate of Fire chicken..

Thanks Mira ,Natsu said chomping of some food

Don't mention it Natsu.. ,Mira replied

Mira I was thinking… What does that mean "DON'T MAKE ANOTHER WOMAN'S HEART BREAK" ? does that mean a girls hearts break like a glass? ,Natsu asked starring at Mira

Mira facepalmed remembering about his stupidity, and idiotness..

Um.. sorry Natsu I can't answer that… ,Mira replied

Back At Lucy

What do you mean Genesis?.. ,Lucy asked confused

Well.. i-it's about my past… ,Genesis said trembling

_Flash Back 16 years ago…._

_I'm just a normal girl I work hard, to earn a livin_, I'm not rich nor poor either_, I lived in a town called AshValley… I don't know why they name it like that but I loved my home so much… , people are so lively.. problems are solve easily… ,helpful citizens and a well clean place…._

_My friends and I always hangout, we play sometimes, we encourage ourselves we live for our friends….sometimes I train myself on swords.. , my parents are skillful sword players.. they gave me a knife to protect myself.. they loved me so much… but one day a tragedy happened.._

_What do you mean?!,Mom ? I don't want to be an artificial dragonslayer! ,I yelled, tears began to flow from my eyes…_

_Genesis..please this is for your own protection!.. ,my father yelled…_

_But I don't wanna! I want to be a real dragonslayer thought by dragons! , I yelled back….._

_Sweety dragons don't exist… ,My mom told me with an angelic voice…_

_Even so…I-don't want to.. ,I said sobbing…._

_What are we going to do know? She don't want to.. don't tell me well force her.. ,my father said_

_We don't force her well encourage her… ,My mom said_

_No..NO..NO! ,I yelled and run…outside_

_Genesis were are you going? , a boy suddenly asked he.. was Lance…_

_LEAVE ME ALONE! ,I yelled running away…_

_Genesis wait! ,The boy yelled_

_I didn't listen and proceeding to run… I run into a forest and everything was dark… I was still crying….before I knew it… I huge explosion was heard and creating huge shockwaves…..my eyes widen…. I run as fast as I could but when I reach home…. There was nothing…. Nothing but ashes and burnt houses I came to my house and saw 2 katanas..,my eyes poured a lot of tears..i looked up in the sky and saw..,black scales,and a black pair of wings I walked away crying… I went into a weird place mostly their are a lot rocks and boulders ..._

_Why..WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!, I yelled as loud as I could…._

_Why.. why is the world so cruel child…and why are you crying…, a gentle voice said_

_My.. parent's force me to implant a lacrima and… my village is destroyed by a –a DRAGON! ,I yelled at the last part still crying…_

_Acnologia…,The voice said_

_Come with me child and I shall raise you and teach you and seek vengeance on your family…. ,The voice said_

_Then another dragon appeared…it has two long horns it's eyes was glowing green… his scales where different colors…._

_I'm Fog the Element Dragon..,Come my child.. ,He said with a gentle voice_

_My name is.. Genesis Saberfang… ,I said_

_The dragon chuckled and carried me away…._

_Fog raised me for 2 years…._

_Genesis when I'm gone are you happy with it..? he asked_

_Well not really if you really want to go it's alright… thank you for raising me DAD! , I grinned_

_You're a sweet kid Genesis…._

_And then Fog disappeared without trace…._

_I met Macarov and told me to join FairyTail but I choose being alone…_

_I found Katie when she was an egg once she hatched we have been traveling together…._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

And then I met…you guys…. ,Genesis said tears was prickling down her cheeks,Katie was comforting her

It's okay Genesis…you have us anyway.. ,Lucy said and grinned

Yeah..Lucy,Me and Laxus are here!,right laxus? ,Katie commented

OI! You Laxus! ,Katie yelled.. ,Laxus was already asleep…

GEEZ… this guy is lazy… ,Katie said pouting…

Genesis chuckled…drawing attention to the two

You guys are a fun bunch…yeah.. I have you after all… ,Genesis said and smiled

Katie and Lucy smiled back…

* * *

**(A/N):And here's the chapter will end! So how was it please R~R**

**next chapter will be a 3 year skip! and let watch what Lucy gained by her training!**


	8. Surprised?

**Chapter 8 and wow 11 reviews! Thanks minna!**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Flash Back 16 years ago…._

_I'm just a normal girl I work hard, to earn a livin_g, I'm not rich nor poor either_, I lived in a town called AshValley… I don't know why they name it like that but I loved my home so much… , people are so lively.. problems are solve easily… ,helpful citizens and a well clean place…._

_My friends and I always hangout, we play sometimes, we encourage ourselves we live for our friends….sometimes I train myself on swords.. , my parents are skillful sword players.. they gave me a knife to protect myself.. they loved me so much… but one day a tragedy happened.._

_What do you mean?!,Mom ? I don't want to be an artificial dragonslayer! ,I yelled, tears began to flow from my eyes…_

_Genesis..please this is for your own protection!.. ,my father yelled…_

_But I don't wanna! I want to be a real dragonslayer thought by dragons! , I yelled back….._

_Sweety dragons don't exist… ,My mom told me with an angelic voice…_

_Even so…I-don't want to.. ,I said sobbing…._

_What are we going to do know? She don't want to.. don't tell me well force her.. ,my father said_

_We don't force her well encourage her… ,My mom said_

_No..NO..NO! ,I yelled and run…outside_

_Genesis were are you going? , a boy suddenly asked he.. was Lance…_

_LEAVE ME ALONE! ,I yelled running away…_

_Genesis wait! ,The boy yelled_

_I didn't listen and proceeding to run… I run into a forest and everything was dark… I was still crying….before I knew it… I huge explosion was heard and creating huge shockwaves…..my eyes widen…. I run as fast as I could but when I reach home…. There was nothing…. Nothing but ashes and burnt houses I came to my house and saw 2 katanas..,my eyes poured a lot of tears..i looked up in the sky and saw..,black scales,and a black pair of wings I walked away crying… I went into a weird place mostly their are a lot rocks and boulders ..._

_Why..WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!, I yelled as loud as I could…._

_Why.. why is the world so cruel child…and why are you crying…, a gentle voice said_

_My.. parent's force me to implant a lacrima and… my village is destroyed by a –a DRAGON! ,I yelled at the last part still crying…_

_Acnologia…,The voice said_

_Come with me child and I shall raise you and teach you and seek vengeance on your family…. ,The voice said_

_Then another dragon appeared…it has two long horns it's eyes was glowing green… his scales where different colors…._

_I'm Fog the Element Dragon..,Come my child.. ,He said with a gentle voice_

_My name is.. Genesis Saberfang… ,I said_

_The dragon chuckled and carried me away…._

_Fog raised me for 2 years…._

_Genesis when I'm gone are you happy with it..? he asked_

_Well not really if you really want to go it's alright… thank you for raising me DAD! , I grinned_

_You're a sweet kid Genesis…._

_And then Fog disappeared without trace…._

_I met Macarov and told me to join FairyTail but I choose being alone…_

_I found Katie when she was an egg once she hatched we have been traveling together…._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

And then I met…you guys…. ,Genesis said tears was prickling down her cheeks,Katie was comforting her

It's okay Genesis…you have us anyway.. ,Lucy said and grinned

Yeah..Lucy,Me and Laxus are here!,right laxus? ,Katie commented

OI! You Laxus! ,Katie yelled.. ,Laxus was already asleep…

GEEZ… this guy is lazy… ,Katie said pouting…

Genesis chuckled…drawing attention to the two

You guys are a fun bunch…yeah.. I have you after all… ,Genesis said and smiled

Katie and Lucy smiled back…

_3 years later…._

Lucy's POV

I step foot of the gates of FairyTail…my home… it's been long since I left…every minute makes me nervous….but two warm palms touched my both shoulders….on my right was Laxus with a crystal ring on his middle finger an wearing a -DON'T WORRY- smile…and on my left was Genesis wearing a – I'LL KICK THEIR ASSES- smile

I nodded and wore our cloaks….

Mira's POV

It's been 3 years since Lucy left to train… today has been 2 years she left… FairyTail.. was never as noisy before she left…. I'm sorry Lucy… I've been blinded by happiness….

Why Natsu why… you've been an idiot since…

Before I could work I sense great power wielding… it was coming closer and closer I stared at the guild doors…knowing who could it be….

Normal POV

The guild doors bust open wide making attention to everyone…..there were three cloaked figures, and they went to the bar..

Hello, may I help you?, Mira asked but she was worried about the power she sensed

It's been a long time Mira… , A familiar voice said

L-Lucy?, Mira croaked tearing up

Lucy remove her cloak showing her WaistLength blond hair but her eyes were no longer brown instead of light blue color…. Almost all of the guild cried, but some newbies was confused

Lucy have change, her blond hair is now waistlentgh she became a lot sexier and beautiful….

Yeah… It's me… ,Lucy said and smiled

Bunny girl? , Gajeel spoke

LU-CHAN! ,Levy yelled crying and hugged Lucy falling into the ground, luckily the cloaked figures caught both, one of their cloaks fell and showed a slight blond spiky hair….

Levy have change a lot her hair is now shoulder length her body is now slender and sexier but still smart…

LAXUS?! ,Levy yelled in shock

Hey, don't be so over acting… ,Laxus grunted

Hmph.. and don't be so grumpy.. Laxus ,A voice said

They tilted their heads where the voice came and saw the cloak figure remove her hood, showing a woman with redviolet hair with a cat clinging on her right shoulder, it was Genesis and Katie Genesis caught Lucy…

T-thanks, Genesis.. ,Lucy said and smiled

Don't mention it Lucy.. ,Genesis said and grinned

Silent Demon..? ,Mira gasp

Demon Mirajane?, Genesis replied back

Um.. yes I am.. ,Mira said

You're a worthy battler, said Genesis staring at her

That's Silent Demon?, one of the members whispered, but Genesis can hear them, which mentally she ignored..

Lucy-san?, A girl with dark blue hair called

Lucy stared at the girl and blnked a couple of times….

Blink

Blink

EH?!... Wendy you've grown big!, and your chest have gotten bigger ,Lucy said

Wendy blushed….

Well I'm sixteen and your twenty right? , She said

Yeah… ,Lucy replied and smiled

Hi! I'm Katie and you must be Charla the one Lucy was talking about! ,Katie yelled in excitement

_NEKO?_ ,The guild yelled

WHATS ALL THE RUCKUS ABOUT?! ,suddenly a voice boomed, it was master Macarov

Master Lucy and Laxus and Silent Demon Genesis! ,Levy yelled

Hearing those words Lucy, Laxus and Genesis came to his place and hugged him and grinned Macarov was shocked so was everyone in the guild, he never saw Laxus grinned like that in ages…

So how was the training Lucy? ,Macarov asked

It was good, Lucy replied and gave a smile

And Laxus.. you can return to FairyTail… ,Macarov suddenly spoked

R-really? ,Laxus said

Macarov nodded

And Genesis do you want to join FairyTail?,Macarov asked

I'll think about Macarov.. and it's been pleasure to meet you again…,Genesis smirked

Master you know each other?,Mira whispered

Yes, Mira… she's my old friend.. ,Macarov replied

How can you be old friends when she's younger than you?, Almost all the guild said sweatdropping

We met when I'm just a kid…,Genesis said with a low growl

LET'S HAVE A PARTY! ,one of the members yelled

AYE SIR! ,Everyone yelled except them…

Then the guild doors burst open…. Making an absolute silence to the guild…

What's the yelling about is there a party? , A voice said it was a familiar voice to Lucy…

And then five figure appeared

It was Natsu, Gray , Lissana , and Erza and of course Happy..

Oh welcome back Natsu…, Look who came back ,Mira said and gave an angelic smile… and stared at Lucy,Laxus and Genesis

They glanced at the direction where Mira was staring, as they saw they where shock

Natsu ran as fast as he could and hugged Lucy…

Lucy's POV

Someone hugged me and fell on the floor, I wanted to say something but my lips was closed I can't talk when I opened my eye's..Natsu! he was kissing me! I move to get out but he tightened his grip.. Luckily someone stopped him…

Normal POV

Natsu was kissing Lucy… but he was attack both with lighting and Earth…Laxus shot electricity at him while Genesis arm transformed into stone and punch him in the gut sending him flying into a wall… Lissana hurried at his side while Laxus picked Lucy up worried and the rest was shock

Silent Demon? ,Erza yelled in shock

Titania long time no see!, Genesis yelled and grin

Wait..! you were with Lucy all the time! ,Gray yelled

Sorry for the Lie Lucy doesn't want to be known by his friends.. ,Genesis said and smirked

LUCEEE! ,Happy cried and flied at Lucy's chest…..

Happy…I missed you.. ,Lucy said stroking happy's fur…

Natsu was Glaring at Laxus..

WHAT WAS THAT FOR BOTH OF YOU!,Natsu yelled in frustration

No kissing in public! ,Genesis yelled and glared at Natsu

WHAT WAS THAT FOR LAXUS?! ,Natsu roared since he hated him

YOU KISSED MY WIFE! ,Laxus roared

The guild made an uproar, Mira and Levy fainted , luckily Elfman and Gajeel caught both but woke up…, while team Natsu was shock

Since when did you two got married? , Levy spoke sulking…

Let me answer that question… they got married two years ago… ,Genesis came and spoke

Lucy went to Lissana , while she was ready to be yelled at…

Lissana… , don't blame yourself kay? ,Lucy said with an angelic smile

Lissana couldn't do but nod

Natsu's heart shattered to pieces….his rage was building inside and started attacking Laxus

ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON! ,Natsu yelled creating a huge blast of fire to Laxus, while Laxus was just standing like nothing was going to happen….

ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!, A voice yelled creating a jet like water nullifying the fire…

Everyone tilted their heads to look at the direction where the water was… and saw Lucy standing beside Laxus….

Don't you dare attack my husband for no reason! ,Lucy said and almost everyone swore they heard a low growl at the end

Lucy-san… you're a dragonslayer?...,Wendy asked shocked

Lucy glanced at Wendy and smiled

Yes….Wendy I'm the third Generation of Dragon Slayers…,she said

Wait.. if you're a third generation then who's your trainer or dragon?, Gajeel spoke

Lucy gave a soft smile glance at Genesis who was eating a piece of rock

Don't tell me it's her… ,Gajeel said and stared at Genesis

Yeah…,It's her…, Lucy replied

Lucy is this true…. ? ,Macarov asked

*sigh*… yes… master… ,Lucy spoked

To hand it to you Macarov here's the picture of their wedding, Genesis suddenly came pulling a picture

Wait.. who's the photographer?, Macarov asked since Genesis and Katie are in the picture

That weekly sorcerer guy… ,Genesis said boredly

You mean Jason? , Macarov replied

Maybe… ,Genesis said

_You Little Brat!_ ,Macarov yelled in hi thoughts

Well we got to be going we need a place to stay…. ,Lucy said while yawning

Postphone the party tomorrow, Genesis said as she tuck her hand on her pocket jacket walking away

Wait your gonna live with them? , Gray asked

Seriously…. THEIR A MARRIED COUPLE AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIVE ON THEM?, Genesis answered cooly….

Katie lets go find a place to stay… Genesis said

AWWW! ,can I please stay for five minutes? , Katie said with puppy eyes

Come on Katie don't play dumb on me.. you can play with them tomorrow.. ,Genesis said and smile…

Okay…. ,Katie said sulking

Man…..let's go find some apartment that's close to Lucy's house! ,Genesis said while Katie was grinning

Well were going… goodbye everyone…. ,Lucy said and smiled Laxus fallowed her

Timeskip The Next Day

Lucy and Laxus bought an apartment which caused 500,000 jewels a month they accepted it while Genesis joined at Fairy Hills…

Katie and Genesis was waiting for Lucy and Laxus which gradually came their apartment was close to Fairy Hills, but Genesis skin was pale and white…

Genesis what's wrong, Lucy asked worried

FairyHills got a lot of women with bikinis and kinky underwear! , Genesis said still white and pale

She died out of sexiness… ,Katie said as she deadpanned

Oh my…. ,Lucy and Laxus said in unison while sweatdropping

_Flashback at FairyHills_

_Welcome to the girls dorm Genesis! , a light blue hair said_

_Thanks ,Genesis said bored_

_Lets welcome her to a party! ,Erza commented, while everyone nodded in agreement _

_LETS GO TO THE BEACH! ,all of the girls of FairyHills yelled except for Genesis_

_Genesis wear your best Bikini today.. ,Erza said and smirked_

_Genesis gulped, while Katie was already wearing a rubber ducky float_

_B-bikini? ,Genesis said trembling_

_What's wrong Genesis? Afraid? ,Katie teased_

_N-no! I'm not!, Genesis said still trembling_

_I can't go…, Genesis said_

_Why? ,Katie asked_

_It's against my fire element Katie…plus you know that I'm a loner don't you? ,Genesis answered_

_Yeah… I'll go see ya!,Katie said excited_

_You're a great friend Katie… ,Genesis said on her thoughts…._

_Genesis wore a knee high short and a T-shirt, she brought a drawing book and some charcoals and pencils she sneaked at the enjoying girls and went into a large rock outside and started sketching the waves of the ocean…._

_Say Katie where Genesis? ,Erza asked_

_Oh she didn't come, she's a loner just how you know it.. ,Katie said and smiled_

_Silent Demon is a perfect name for her , Levy spoke throwing a beach ball at Wendy_

_Well let's go and check her… by the way where is she? , Erza asked panicking the other girls_

_Let's find her hurry!, Wendy yelled and running at every direction_

_Wait… ,Katie said but they ignored her_

_*sigh* I'll go to Genesis ,Katie said walking away…_

_Katie walk at Genesis_

_I new you will be here… ,Katie said as she climb at Genesis_

_You always new where I go… Katie… ,Genesis said still Sketching_

_And a piece of paper slid out of a folder and Katie caught and saw her, Lucy, and Laxus they were fishing.. Katie blink and smiled_

_This is a nice sketch Genesis.. ,Katie said and smiled_

_Genesis smiled but she was still sketching_

_The girls went and saw both of them, Levy was about two yell but stopped by erza it was like she was reading their emotions…_

_Let it be gave her some time to make herself up…., Erza said and smiled_

_The girls were worried but shrug it off and enjoyed back…_

_Any was Genesis since when did you learn to draw? Katie asked_

_Since when you where born.. ,Genesis said still sketching…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

That what happened ,Katie said

Oh.. , both Lucy and Laxus said in unison

Genesis was back at her normal state she was eating rocks

As they went to FairyTail they were greeted by hugs they went to the bar and took some drink

Any way Laxus.. ,Lucy… ,Genesis I want to ask you something… , Mira asked

What is it.. Mira? , Lucy replied

Since when did you two got married anyway? , Mira asked while her eyes were sparkling

Laxus choked at his drink, while Katie choked at a fishbone, Genesis spurted out his drink at Laxus, while Lucy sweatdrop….

Um.. were do we start…

* * *

AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE R~R goodbye…

**(A/N): this would be my last chapter this week so i made it long ,see yah minna! and please R~R bye..**


	9. Seal The Pain With a Kiss

Chapter 9

* * *

_Recap:_

_Since when did you two got married anyway? , Mira asked while her eyes were sparkling_

_Laxus choked at his drink, while Katie choked at a fishbone, Genesis spurted out his drink at Laxus, while Lucy sweatdrop…._

_Um.. were do we start…_

Normal POV

Lu-chan.. ,I want to know about your marriage too! ,Levy said as she came

Um… where do we start.. again.. ,Lucy said with her index finger to her chin

We wanted to play truth or dare last night, to ask Genesis but she mentally ignored.. ,Levy said sulking

How about the time before Laxus proposed to you?... ,Genesis said handing Laxus a towel

Well… Laxus..do .. you? ,Lucy asked

Laxus was cleaning his with pink tint on his cheeks….

KYA! ,almost all of the women yell except for Lucy, Erza, and Genesis

Laxus you're so cute when you blush… ,Genesis teased..which made Laxus blush even more

So I was saying… Laxus do.. you? ,Lucy asked again

I-I'm fine with it… ,Laxus said still blushing

Some women gathered while Genesis was preparing some rocks to eat…

It all happened 2 years ago….

_FlashBack 2 years ago " before the Proposal"_

_Normal POV_

_Okay Lucy that's enough for today, Genesis said wiping her sweat_

_I Lucy and went to Laxus, Katie stared at Lucy while Genesis' eye twitched ,in annoyance_

_Laxus… my training is over… , Lucy said with a smile_

_Good for you blondie… ,Laxus said and smiled back_

_Genesis and Katie's jawdropped_

_HOLY SH*t! Laxus is smiling! ,Genesis yelled in her thoughts_

_OH MY GOSH! LAXUS IS SMILING IN PUBLIC!AND IT'S WEIRD! ,Katie yelled in her thoughts_

_HELP!, a voice said, which made them look where the voice came, they hurried and saw an old man being hostage by a group of bandits.._

_Save you're breath old man! ,One of the bandits yelled_

_OI what the hell are you doing to the old man! , Genesis yelled pointing at them_

_One of them chuckled, which made Genesis boil in anger, she rammed into them, and punched one of the bandits_

_Their wizards! Use you're magic!, one of the bandits yelled_

_Genesis grinned evily and transformed her arms into rock-like-gloves, and proceeded to punch, while Katie scratched them, Laxus and Lucy started to attack, Laxus just shot electric at them while Lucy summoned Loke.._

_I Open The Gate Of The Lion…. Loke! ,Lucy yelled, and a flash of golden light appeared revealing a brown spiky hair man wearing a tuxedo…_

_Orders.. my… princess…. ,Loke said kissing Lucy's hand_

_Um… Loke… can you take out those bandits… ,Lucy said pointing at the bandits_

_As you wish… princess… ,Loke said and punch one of the bandits…_

_Fall back!, The bandit yelled and ran into the forest the others fallowed releasing a black smoke, leaving the old man…._

_As the smoke cleared , the four went to the old man…._

_My..my you're a beautiful.. woman… what time you'll be free?... ,Loke asked trying to flirt Genesis_

_Free of what? ,Genesis asked back confused_

_You know, free time, nothing to do… ,Loke said with sparkling eyes_

_Don't flirt me… I HATE PLAYBOYS! , Genesis yelled punching Loke in the face_

_Laxus and Lucy sweatdropped_

_W-well I-I'll be going… ,Loke said picking some fallen teeth…and left with a golden light_

_Old man are you alright? ,Laxus said worried_

_Don't worry about me.. worry about yourselves…. After those bandits…. ,The old man said and passed out_

_Genesis can you smell them? ,Laxus said staring at Genesis_

_Got it covered…, Genesis said smelling the air_

_Let's go! , Genesis yelled and ran to the woods while the rest fallowed, as they ran to the deeper woods, they were shock, a Demon was chained by a thousand , and the bandits were destroying it…._

_That's a Demon! ,Genesis yelled_

_one of the bandits flinched, and proceeded to attack_

_Sh*t! , their destroying the chains! ,Genesis yelled in her thoughts_

_As the chains broke the demon started to attack them_

_Lucy! WATCH OUT! ,Laxus roared_

_Then Genesis protected Lucy by her right arm, which cause it to wound and bleed_

_Damn… , Genesis said clutching her right bleeding arm_

_Genesis! ,Lucy yelled tears were prickling on her cheeks_

_Don't worry about me.. Lucy.. ,Genesis said clutching her right arm…_

_Laxus! Let's do a unison raid! ,Genesis yelled_

_Laxus nodded, and proceeded to attack_

_ROAR OF THE LIGHTING DRAGON!_

_ROAR OF THE EARTH DRAGON! _

_Lighting and Earth like tornados combined creating a huge explosion….and smoked_

_As the smoke cleared ,there saw a Demon with only one arm_

_We only hit it's arm… ,Genesis said in shock, while Laxus gritted his teeth_

_Lucy can you take those bandits alone?, Genesis yelled while dodging an attack_

_Yeah… I think so… ,Lucy said and summoned Taurus and attacked_

_A few minutes passed Lucy had wounded her stomach, lying on the ground_

_Lucy! ,Laxus raored_

_Damn! , this fight is to long…. Laxus bring Lucy away from here…,Genesis said her bangs covering her eyes…_

_Laxus flinched, and nodded, carried Lucy away with Katie_

_DRAGON FORCE! ,Genesis yelled her arms grew rock hard scales ,her eyes were menacing, she took both of her Katanas and launched herself to the Demon…_

_She activated her dragon force by herself?! ,Laxus yelled in his thoughts_

_Laxus took Lucy in some bushes and trees Laxus started to treat her wounds, Katie fell unconscious, there was complete silence…._

_L-Laxus… ,Lucy said with a weak voice… breaking the silence_

_Lucy…don't pry…,Laxus purred_

_Laxus..if my training… is… over... will… they… hate.. me?, Lucy said_

_There was no response _

_No they won't blondie… you've grown pretty strong…,Laxus said _

_But… ,Lucy was cut off_

_I don't want them to hurt my… woman… ,Laxus whispered_

_She stared at the ground, unable to face him. Lucy's breath hitched when Laxus stepped close to her. Pulling her into a tight embrace, He turned her face to his, and their lips locked._

_You… know you can always go back to FairyTail….,A voice croaked_

_They glanced at the voice and saw Genesis, she was clutching her right arm, it was still bleeding…_

_Genesis… you defeated the demon…? ,Lucy said taking a breath from the kiss_

_The bandit too… ,Genesis said leaning to a tree…_

_Lucy smiled and glanced at Laxus_

_You know we already talked about this….,Lucy whispered_

_Yeah.. I Know Lucy… ,Laxus whispered back_

_ FlashBack END_

And that's what happened… ,Genesis and Lucy finished

Other women was crying, while others fainted

Genesis, Lucy and Laxus mentally sweatdropped

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END!**

**Me: So how about now Laxus?**

**Laxus and Lucy in unison: TO EMOTIONAL!**

**Genesis: I think it's cute..* munches a rock***

**Katie: HAI!**

**Natsu: hey why aren't we there?!**

**Me: Gomen Natsu this story is about Laxus X Lucy you know….**

**Natsu: oh….**

**AND FOR THE RECORD I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL!**


	10. The Ball

**Chapter 10**

**I don't own FairyTail…**

* * *

_Recap:_

_And that's what happened… ,Genesis and Lucy finished_

_Other women was crying, while others fainted_

_Genesis, Lucy and Laxus mentally sweatdropped_

Normal POV

A chuckle escaped from Genesis' lips

What's funny?, Lucy said cocking an eyebrow

This guild sure is fun…..yeah…I think…I'll join…, Genesis replied while scratching her head

The master nodded and while Mira took a stamp

What color, would you like, Genesis?, Mira asked innocently

Violet, the same as Titania's place… ,Genesis said straight

Mira nodded and stamp Genesis left arm, Genesis greeted some ,members and went back at Laxus and Lucy's place

THIS CALLS FOR A DOUBLE PARTY!, one of the members yelled

I have a better idea… , how about a ball then…,Genesis said crossing her arms

THAT'S GREAT!, EVERYONE WEAR YOU'RE BEST CLOTHES THIS NIGHT!, Mira squealed

I just told them..and they.. did…,it was just a bluff ,Genesis said dumbfounded

That's what FairyTail is… ,Macarov suddenly spoke

Hmp… not a bad guild after all… ,Genesis replied

_NOT A BAD GUILD?_ ,Macarov yelled I his thoughts

Anyway… Laxus…Lucy where did you got the ring?, Erza asked pointing both crystal rings

I found them in the Cave Of Light well it was big so I used shrink magic… ,Laxus answered

What's wrong Titania?... Going to ask them where did they got it.. so that you'll get one for you're future husband? ,Genesis said smirking

With that Erza boiled in anger and launch herself above Genesis with a punch, Genesis growled in annoyance and blocked Erza's attack by holding her punch, which created a smoke, almost everyone freezed and waited for the smoke to clear, as the smoke cleared there stand Genesis who was calm holding Erza's punch , and under Genesis was a huge crack, which nearly made everyone stand in shock

Cool it Titania , it's just a joke…,Genesis said calmly at Erza

My apologies… ,Erza replied as she cleaned her skirt

You really are a hard core huh? ,Genesis said smirking

Erza walked away with no response

Totally…. ,Genesis whispered to herself

Oh yeah Lucy I wanted to tell you something, Genesis said walking to Lucy's place

_FlashBack 2 years ago before Genesis and Natsu's fight_

_Genesis POV_

_Laxus… are you sure about this?, we can ask Lucy for it… ,I said sweating_

_No!.. I mean I putted something here and forgot to take it back, Laxus said still searching_

_Where lucky that she's still taking a bath at the lake, I grunted_

_But why her clothes? , I asked_

_j-just find it okay! ,Laxus shouted in my ear_

_fine…. ,I replied in annoyance_

_7 minutesLater…_

_L-Laxus…, I said my skin was pale and white and sweating bullets_

_What? ,Laxus said still searching_

_I-I f-found h-her u-undies…. ,I said showing a pink kinky underwear_

(Lucy: WHAT?! YOU WERE THERE ALL THE TIME?)

( Genesis: Gomen Lucy!)

_Laxus blinked and took it and smirked…_

_Laxus….. I SPENT 8 MINUTES FINDING A FREAKING UNDERWEAR?! ,Almost I yelled_

_Shhh…. Lucy's coming! ,Laxus said covering my mouth and hid under his jacket_

_I blame you for this Laxus ,I said glaring at Laxus_

_Head down! ,Laxus said as we duck under Lucy's clothes_

_Hmm… what should I pick….oh this one and this one!,Lucy said_

_My Keys! ,She said in a cheery way…_

_After Lucy left we came out in our cover and sighed in relief_

_That was close… ,I said sighing_

_I glanced at Laxus who was wearing a pink bra which made me Jawdrop and faint_

_FlashBack End…._

Normal POV

Nearly people were laughing, Genesis was blushing a bit as so was Laxus

Why are you bringing that story now? ,Lucy said a little embarrassed

Because Salamander said so 2 years ago, he was asking were did I got you're scent, so I answered it properly… ,Genesis replied

Laxus… ,Lucy growled

Sorry… Lucy… it won't happen again,Laxus said sweating

Fine… thank goodness you were my husband… ,Lucy sighed

SEE…, I told you Lucy won't punish Laxus! ,Genesis said grinning

Fine… you win… ,Katie said sulking

So you were using me?! ,Lucy snapped

No… , both Genesis and Katie said in unison

And Lucy… you'll stay at FairyHills today…. No buts ….lets go, Erza said straight

Lucy nodded and fallowed Genesis and Erza

AT FAIRY HILLS

AWWW….. do I have to do this… ,Genesis said clutching her red gown

Yes… Genesis… ,Mira said wearing a black gown

But I don't wanna! ,Genesis whined

I wonder who was the one who gave the idea… ,Erza said wearing a white colored one crossing her arms

IT WAS A BLUFF DANMIT! ,Genesis yelled glaring at her

Both were glaring daggers at each other, one of the door creak open, showing Lucy wearing pink and white colored gown….

_She's in to it!_ , Genesis yelled in her thoughts

Oh.. my.. Lucy you're so cute with that! ,Mira squealed

Lucy blushed and said thanks to Mira

Well..that's everyone… lets go! ,Genesis said walking near a window

Um… Genesis the door outside is over there.. ,Mira said pointing one of the doors

I do things my way…. ,Genesis said as she jump off the window, which made all the girls except for Lucy jawdrop, everyone hurried outside and saw a long carriage, Genesis was waiting impatiently while Katie was sitting at the roof.

Were the Hell did you got that!? ,Lucy said pointing at the carriage

Then something clicked at Genesis and Katie's head

_Mister well be barrowing this….._

_i'm sorry but it's not for barowwing…. _

_LISTEN HERE SIR THERE'S A HUGE BALL GOING ON HERE AND WELL BE BARROWING IT….. _

_okay,okay just take what you want please don't hurt me!_

Found it , Genesis and Katie said in unison

Lucy cocked an eye brow,while proceeding to enter the carriage

YOSH! I'll be the driver! ,Genesis yelled raising a hand

AT THE BALL…

Finally were here…. ,Levy said and went out

A ball…. A ball…. ,Genesis said deadpanning

What's wrong with her? ,Mira asked concerned

She gets nervous about it… , Lucy said smiling

Mira, Levy , Katie and Erza grinned evily and started to tease Genesis

Ohoho… you guys need each one a pair, and it should be a guy… , Mira said in a wink

Right! , Erza and Levy yelled

D- do we really need to do this? ,Genesis said sweating bullets

Yup, it's a ball after all, and the one that doesn't have a pair will wash the dishes!… ,Katie said flying with a cute blue dress

You… heartless cat… ,Genesis said depressed

It's okay after you , Erza and Mira has no pair… ,Lucy said putting a hand on Genesis shoulder

Thanks… Lucy… ,Genesis replied

Guild burst open which made everyone glance at them.

I shouldn't have kicked it huh? ,Genesis said sweating

Everyone blink and went back to normal, Levy went to Gajeel's place , Erza went away, while Genesis , Katie ,Lucy and Mira went to the bar

Laxus… is late… ,Katie said a little worried

With that Lucy became depressed

Hey… you I thought the girls were the ones late… ,Genesis said sipping an orange juice

Hai!, Katie yelled

Someone walked through it was a guy with pink hair currently wearing a tuxedo with a scaly scarf, along with a white haired girl

Salamander… ,Genesis whispered

Hm…. That's odd Laxus should be in here for 3…. 2….1….,Genesis said counting down, The guild doors opened revealing a man almost the guild couldn't believe their eye even Titania rubbed her eyes… the man walk and stopped at Genesis

You're late… ,Genesis said sipping some juice

Sorry…. ,the man whispered and proceeded to walk to a depressed Lucy

Sorry ….. I'm Late Lucy… ,a grumpy voice said

Lucy's mood became cheery and glanced at the voice, revealing a blond hair man wearing a white tuxedo with a red rose on his left chest pocket

It's okay…. Laxus… ,Lucy said and smiled

Shall we dance… milady? , Laxus said with a hand to Lucy , nearly almost everyone Jaw's drop

_He just said Milady….._ ,Genesis said blinking

_He's over acting…_ ,Katie said in her thoughts while face palming

Lucy gladly accepted and dance at the dance floor , but there was a strange feeling that someone was glaring at them…. After a few minutes of dancing Lucy and Laxus face got closer and closer nearly almost every one clutching hardly at the thing their holding

Katie was taking a lot of pictures, while was Genesis was staring at Natsu who was glaring at Lucy and Laxus

_Salamander? Jealous? No WAY! ,Genesis yelled on her thoughts_

Laxus and Lucy finally kissed.. but a certain someone stopped them…..

Oi! ,don't go Kissing her like that! …

* * *

**AND HERE THE CHAPTER WILL END!**

**Me: how about now guys?**

**Laxus and Lucy in unison : not bad**

**Katie : d= .=b**

**Genesis: I knew it his jealous! * sips juice***

**Lucy : one question though…. What age did I married Laxus again?**

**Me : 18 I think….**

**Genesis : wow…..**

**Lucy : THAT'S GROSS!**

**Me: c-calm down! And bye see yah in the next chapter and please R and R bye * waves* yada~yada**


	11. No Thank You

**Chapter 11**

**Warning theirs a little bit of NaLu in here….. d'~'b**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Lucy gladly accepted and dance at the dance floor , but there was a strange feeling that someone was glaring at them…. After a few minute of dancing Lucy and Laxus face got closer and closer nearly almost every one clutching hardly at the thing their holding_

_Katie was taking a lot of pictures, while was Genesis was staring at Natsu who was glaring at Lucy and Laxus_

_Salamander? Jealous? No WAY! ,Genesis yelled on her thoughts_

_Laxus and Lucy finally kissed.. but a certain someone stopped them….._

_Oi! ,don't go Kissing her like that! …_

Genesis' POV

_No shit Sherlock it's true Salamander is jealous!_ , I yelled in my thoughts

"Oi!, don't go kissing her like that! ", He yelled out

Laxus was glaring at him while Lucy was in a state of shock, I quickly came at Laxus side like a protective sister or something

"this is a ball, she's my wife and I can…. Natsu.." , Laxus said out

"C-can you just shut up!" , Salamander roared " Lucy can we talk in private?"

"No Way The hell she would!",I yelled

"Natsu… okay…" , Lucy spoke making Laxus and I blink of shock

Wait….! Lucy are you sure about this? , I pleaded

Yes… and you're not my babysitter… Genesis… ,She replied with a soft smile making me blush a bit

Lucy and Natsu went at the back of the guild, but I was eyeing Mirajane's Sister…. ,

"that girl seemed troubled… " , I said in my thoughts

Normal POV

Natsu and Lucy went at the back at the guild….

"Lucy… I …."

"What is it Natsu?..."then suddenly Natsu hugged Lucy, which made her blink

"I… missed.. you so much…but..why?...why marry Laxus?..why sticking with that good for nothing Silent Demon?...",Natsu said hugging Lucy harder

"I missed you too Natsu…..but…Laxus… Loved..me for real….and Genesis is not good for nothing…..she's protective….yet a stuborn mage….", Lucy replied facing at the ground

"Lucy…. Why?...",Natsu said tears was about to fall

"Natsu….. it's over…. I don't want you to Make Another Woman's Heart Break….. I' m...sorry", Lucy said starting to walk away

"Lucy! Wait!"

"No Thank You…. I guess you should move on… Natsu…."

Back at Genesis and Laxus

"Geez…. Why do Lucy need to talk private to him… she don't have feelings for him right?" ,Katie said a little bored

"Don't be so sure Katie, I heard Lucy was Salamander's teammate", Genesis growling a bit

Laxus was in deep silence….

"You really don't get along well with Natsu do you? ", Mirajane suddenly interrupted

"I don't go along well with him I hate him… for some reason" , Genesis said and whispered in the end

Suddenly the Natsu showed up around with Lucy with a sad face, which made Genesis shot a death glare at Natsu

_Salamander….what did you do….._ , Genesis yelled on her thoughts

Natsu walk at Gray and started to fight, while Juvia was shouting like " Go Gray-sama!,Gray-sama be the father of my child!...

Laxus…., Lucy mumbled

Lucy what did he do to you?, Genesis suddenly came

"he didn't do anything Genesis…. " ,Lucy replied with a soft smile

"….. oh well he didn't do anything I guess I'll go home now, I promise Katie to a fishing tomorrow early in the morning! ", Genesis grinned and walk away

"_wow… I'm jealous about her mood-switching-gear…..she can easily switch her mood…",_ Lucy and Mira said in their thoughts

Lucy went at Laxus and smiled," shall we go home now.. Laxus?.."

" as you wish milady…" , Laxus said with a grin

"Pfft! Laxus is weird when saying MILADY! ", Katie and said trying to control her laughing

"Laxus! This is so not you! ", Genesis yelled laughing

"I thought you went home already?! And I'm just trying to be polite! ",Laxus snapped blushing

"I kinda like it when we go home together….it feels like…I'm secured when I have you two on my sight….",Genesis said with a smile , "And what time you've been rough Anyway?"

"Genesis… you're not our babysitter and plus were a married couple… ",Lucy pleaded

"Fine… but let's still go home together kay?" , Genesis asked with a grin

"Wait!" , someone suddenly called, it was a white haired girl , "Lucy… I would like to talk to you in private…"

Mirajane's sister? , Genesis and Laxus said in unison

Lucy nodded, and went to the back of the guild….

"Lucy… I ….."

"It's okay Lissana , Natsu's you'res….", Lucy replied with a soft smile

Lissana smiled and hugged Lucy and went back at both Genesis and Laxus place

"That was quick… ",Genesis said staring at Lissana which walked away….

"come on let's go home already!" , Katie mumbled

Fine, come let's go! , Genesis said walking away

"Maaaannn… FairyTail guild knows how to party hard…..",Genesis said stretching her arms

"Tell me about it…"Katie and Lucy said in unison

"So FairyTail is cool right?..." ,Lucy asked Genesis

"50:50… 50 bad… 50 good…." Genesis answered

Lucy and Laxus glanced at each other and laugh

"_What a fun guild…"_ , Genesis said in her thoughts

The Next day….

"*sigh* that went well, right Katie? ", Geneis asked dragging a huge caught fish

"YEAH,YEAH!", Katie yelled drooling

"Let's go to the guild maybe they'll cook it…. ," Genesis dragging the fish

"Wait ,that's Lucy and Laxus! " , Katie pointed out

"Oh, you guys are early", Laxus said staring at the fish

"morning Genesis and Katie",Lucy smiled staring at the fish

"_Morning to the fish?!",_ Genesis and Katie yelled on their thoughts

And Then…..

"So you woke up early and went fishing? , that's pretty nice….", Lucy smiled

"SEE! , Genesis never broke a promise!" , Katie yelled

"I'll never break a promise and besides you're my best friend…. Katie" , Genesis said grinning

"Genesis….*sniff*" , Katie said tearing up

"don't cry….. we still need to cook this fish right?", Genesis smiled patting Katie's head

"Yeah…. ", Katie said sniffing

" the two are such great friends…." , Laxus mumbled

Yeah… they play with it each other, they fight for each other… they make a great team.. , Lucy mumbled back

TimeSkip At The Guild….

Finally were here…. , Genesis said bored

Let's open it up…. , Katie yelled excited

Lucy nodded and open the door, revealing people sleeping….

"Holy Sh*t! they haven't even cleaned up?!", Genesis yelled

"NOO! , My FISH MY HEAVENLY FISH!" , Katie yelled dramatically

"Don't be dramatic!" , Lucy and Laxus yelled in unison

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END**

**Me : How about now everyone?**

**Natsu : Tsundere, Yandere , Tsundere, Yandere….**

**Me : what are you talking about?**

**Natsu : oh I'm just thinking what Genesis' personality is *smiles***

**Happy : -Natsu?! Thinking?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!-**

**Genesis : what?**

**Me : Natsu I don't know what personality Genesis has, just asked the readers….**

**Laxus : were did you got that idea the one Lucy said No Thank You?**

**Me : i think it's the song No Thank You of K-ON anime i think...**

**Laxus : oh...**

**Gray : why is HotHead star anyway, how about me?**

**Me : Gray you're cute but no matter how hot you are I can't put you in this story… gomen… and again I don't own FairyTail please R n' R and can you please fellow readers answer Natsu's question….and Good bye! See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Gajeel's confession, Anniverssary T n D!

**Me: * playing cellphone***

**Genesis: oi start the chapter already**

**Me: nah ,too lazy to write ,and I'm busy playing the cellphone**

**Genesis: *vein popping* Oh no sister, give me that phone *snatches phone***

**Me: *tugs Genesis' shirt* PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THE PHONE!**

**Genesis: _oi,oi _, calm down I ain't gonna break it, I'll just keep away from you**

**Me: oh well, I'm gonna play my guitar**

**Genesis: you don't even know how to play the guitar**

**Me: oh yeah ,I found out that you're personality is a Tsundere… I think**

**Genesis : *million veins popping* I thought you found out?! WHY THE HELL PUT IT " I THINK"?!**

**Me: gomen lets start the chapter! Title : Gajeel's Confession, Aniverssary and truth or dare!**

**Genesis : oi… Don't change the topic…..**

**Chapter 12 Contains: GaLe**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Finally were here…. , Genesis said bored_

_Let's open it up…. , Katie yelled excited_

_Lucy nodded and open the door, revealing people sleeping…._

"_Holy Sh*t! they haven't even cleaned up?!", Genesis yelled_

"_NOO! , My FISH MY HEAVENLY FISH!" , Katie yelled dramatically _

"_Don't be dramatic!" , Lucy and Laxus yelled in unison_

Normal POV

"Does this guild ever clean up?!" Genesis yelled in annoyance

"_That's her problem?_", Laxus and Lucy said in their thoughts

"M-my f-fish…." Katie said dramatic

"Guess Katie has her own problems too…. ", Lucy said as she and Laxus sweatdrop

"Oh Laxus, Lucy, Genesis , Katie you're here", Mira walked holding a mug

"Ohayo, Mira ", Lucy and Laxus smiled

Mira smiled back, " Morning Genesis, and Katie"

"Dammit!, why did I join this guild anyway?! , I should have known this earlier" , Genesis said banging her head on a near wall, " T-the F-fish…." Katie said bursting out crying

"I guess, they are having problems….", Mira said sweatdropping,_" _Genesis here take this stone clutch to cool off you're tempe_r"_

Instead of clutching the stone, Genesis ate it and calmed down…..

"Is that the way, to calm her down?", Mira asked and glanced at Lucy and Laxus who was whistling

"_They, ignored it….."_, Mira said in her thoughts, "what's wrong with Katie?"

"her fish couldn't be cook because she thought that there was no one here…", Lucy replied

"oh well, maybe Natsu can grill it, too bad he isn't here….,", Mira said

" oi!, I'll grill it with my fire! " , Genesis yelled

Genesis stood near the fish and took a deep breath, then her hand started to spark fire, she touched the fish, the flame scattered at the whole body, and a few minutes later the fish was grilled nicely, Katie was drooling.

"Eat it up Katie I'm going back at the girls dorm…." , Genesis as she tuck her smoking hand on her pocket( in her Jacket of course )

Genesis walked away not even listening at them calling her, while Katie was busy eating the fish up

"Man… I've been at the guild for a few days already, and I'm starting to hate it….", Genesis said out bored, " I wonder if the girls are still sleeping…"

She opened the door quietly, she walked pass the dining hall and went to her room, inside her room was painted with light brown color, Katie has a bed with a pink blanket, Genesis has a collection of reptile scales, her Katana's were laid tilted cross like formation in front of her bed, her bed was pretty normal pillows, and a blanket

She sat on her bed and sighed, " why did I join that silly guild anyway…., why was I so moved by their laughter and fun things they do?, is it because for Lucy's protection?"….

"why?...", Genesis said tears were already prickling down her cheeks, not even knowing that the girls of the dorm was listening

"Ne, Erza , Genesis is crying", Levy said a little worried

"Juvia, never saw Genesis-san like this… ", Juvia said

"Who cares…", Erza grunted crossing her arms

" Erza-san and Genesis-san don't go along well".., Wendy said in a cute way

"We must do something, at this rate she'll leave the guild", Bisca interrupted

"you know…, if you all keep whispering in my door…. I'm sure I'll kill all of you…..",Genesis said in a murderous tone

"APOLOGIES!" , nearly all the girls yelled, but the door broke due to the weight

"What are you all doing?" , Genesis asked still sitting on her bed, while wiping her tears away

"Well… we were kinda worried , since you were crying", Levy said

"Um… Genesis-san how did you found out that we were listening to you?", Wendy asked

"I have sensitive ears ,and plus you guys smell differently..", Genesis said while patting Wendy's head

"Anyway, why did you hate the guild?", Levy interrupted

" ignore it ", Genesis said looking away, " I need to take a sleep"

Everyone in the room flinched how she dodge the question, but nodded and went back leaving a broken door

Genesis lay in here bed and slowly drifted to sleep…. " Maybe it's not a bad guild at after all…"

Katie came with a happy face and saw the door was broken, she quickly came and saw a sleeping Genesis, she smiled and covered Genesis with a white blanket and went to fix the door quietly

Genesis POV

My sleep was pretty good, but someone was knocking at my door wait… Katie must have fixed it…, thanks Katie…, I opened my eyes and checked the time, it was 1:39 in the morning! Heck who could someone knock at that time?! But god that's a new record of my sleeping, sleeping for 14 hours isn't that bad

I grunted and went and opened the door revealing Levy and Lucy who was panting heavily

"What?", I grunted

"I *pant* have to tell *pant* you guys something… ", Levy said panting heavily

We all sat in my bed and listened

_Flashback Earlier ( 12:30 in the morning)_

_Levy's POV_

_I was just taking an early jog, but I heard someone talking near, I crept into a bush and saw Gajeel with Panther Lily_

"_are you sure about this Gajeel", Lily said_

"_Yeah… but it bothers me will she accept me or not?", Gajeel said sadly, which made me flinch _

" _It depends how will you confess", Panther lily said_

"_Wait Gajeel.. you're confessing to someone?", I whispered to myself_

"_Well, it's not easy as you think, she's smart and I'm no nothing but a hunk of junk…", Gajeel muttered_

"_Well, eventually metal bonds with ink properly…", Lily said patting Gajeel's back_

"_I'll wonder if she'll accept me…Levy Mcgarden….", Gajeel said _

Flash back end

"as I heard my name I ran as fast as I can and went to Lucy's place and took here with you, Genesis", Levy said blushing

"Ohohohoho… iron head is gonna confess huh?, no wonder he's been staring at you all day at the guild…,", Genesis said smirking

"No way he's not that!", Levy yelled

"Actually Levy, He is… ", Lucy said squealing like a girl, luckily Genesis stopped her to squeal so that no one but them can only know it

" oi calm down! This isn't mature!", said Genesis covering Lucy's mouth

They llliiiikkkkeee eeeeaaaaccchhh oootttthherrrr! , Katie who was awake and completely heard everything, and Genesis both teased in unison

"S-shut it! and stop rolling both of you're thongs like that!", Levy whispered at them

"Yeah, right whatever…and how long are you gonna stay in our room its 2:00 already….", Genesis grunted while yawning

"Sorry for the disturbance…we'll go now….", Lucy said and left with Levy

Ugh…..i'm going back to sleep..Katie…", Genesis whispered and lay on her bed and sleep," no wonder Gajeel got a mate…"

**And Then…..**

Levy sat near a bar with her face covered by the book she read, she was feeling something will happen today….

Lucy, Genesis and Katie went to Levy with a smirk on their faces

"What", Levy said a little scared

"Oh… nothing" ,Lucy said smirking, Genesis was humming a wedding song while Katie playing priest, Laxus in the other hand was on the second floor talking

Levy was kinda freaked out which made Katie and Genesis comfort her

"Oi… shrimp..i need to tell you something…", a grumpy voice called which made the three wave goodbye for privacy and drag Mira away from the bar

"Y-yes Gajeel?"

"I-i ….," says the iron dragon slayer who was blushing madly

Levy move closer to Gajeel preparing to listen

"I love you…."

The words echoed on Levy's head, Lucy and Mira was squealing like a little girl while Genesis was still watching, Katie was on her own little world

"can you please say that again? ", Levy rang out to make sure what she was hearing…

" I said I LOVE you…" , Gajeel said raising his voice higher

Everyone in the guild went silent….

"I-i love you to Gajeel…", Levy whispered, of course Gajeel and the other dragonslayers heard it since they got sensitive ears

With that Gajeel leaned closer to Levy, their face was so close that their nose was touching, without a second Gajeel kissed Levy, their were claps cheers and mostly wolf whistles , Lucy smiled at her friend and yelling " KYAAA!", Mira fainted, Genesis and Katie gave a victory smirk, while Erza was blushing

**AND THEN…..**

After that everyone went home…..

Lucy and Laxus went to their apartment ….

"Laxus do you know what it is today?", Lucy asked

"Do you need to ask?, heck it's our ANIVERSARY!", Laxus yelled

Lucy smiled and dress herself , Laxus dressed himself too, and went to take a lovely dinner…

"What restaurant should we dine, Laxus?", Lucy asked

Before Laxus could pick, someone walked, it was Natsu and Lissana

"Oh Natsu ,Lissana, I see you both have a date huh?", Lucy teased

"Yeah… sort of…." , Lissana replied

Nastu and Laxus were both glaring daggers at each other….

"_I wonder why Nastu always hate Laxus ,I mean everytime I'm with Laxus he always glares at us I wonder why…."_ , Lucy said in her thoughts

Laxus and Lucy went ahead and ate dinner, they went back home late, as they opened the they, saw Mira, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Genesis ,Charles and Katie

" WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" , Lucy yelled

"We came for you're aniverssary , we want to play TRUTH OR DARE!" , Mira squealed

"Even you Genesis?!" , Lucy yelled

"Yeah…I never played Truth or Dare before", Genesis said

"Katie?" , Lucy asked

" I agree with Genesis…" , Katie replied

"You guys…", Lucy said sulking in the corner

" soooo how's you're dinner?", Levy asked, Laxus went away to avoid girly stuff

"It's pretty good…though", Lucy replied still sulking

"OKAY LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE! ", Mira yelled

"Levy truth or dare?" Mira asked with a smirk

"truth", Levy said

"Okay…, what does it feel like being kissed by Gajeel?" , Mira asked

"Uh…, WELL HOW DO I SOPPOSED TO ANWSER THAT?!", Levy snapped while blushing

"What kind of truth or dare is this?!" , Genesis roared in frustration

"Fine well, move to Lucy…, Lucy Truth or Dare? ',Mira asked

"Dare…"

"I dare you kiss Laxus in the lips!" , Mira squealed with sparkling eyes

"but we already did at the ball" , Lucy said

"Okay…. How about doing a sword fight with Genesis? ", Mira suggested, with made Genesis flinch

"How about tomorrow because it's pretty late" , Genesis said crossing her arms

"Man…. How about showing us you're canine teeth!", Mira said pointing at Lucy

"Fine", Lucy grinned showing her canine teeth, everyone stared weirdly at Lucy and break up in laughter

What's so funny?! , Lucy snapped while a vein popped

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END!**

**Me : *sigh* finally done with chapter 12….. I'm so tired…**

**Katie : if you should have started it sooner you could have finished it early**

**Laxus : Yeah brat, you should have wrote it early**

**Lucy : I'll regret this… I agree with Laxus….**

**Me : MEANIES *sob***

**Genesis : What the hell did you do….* growls***

**All in unison : Nothing…**

**Me : that's all in this chapter pleas and i don't own Fairytail!**


	13. Crazy Love Couples and The Old Times

**Genesis : WHO TOOK MY COOKIE?!**

**Me : dunno I've been in the computer all day writing plus, I hate cookies**

**Genesis : OH YEAH PROVE IT**

**Me : well I don't really like it, but I'm not interested on sugar-made-foods**

**Genesis : F*CK WHO THE HELL TOOK IT?!**

**Me : sorry for Her Language, let's start the chapter… title is " Crazy love couples and The Old Times" and I'm starting to pair some couples up: JerZa , GaLe, Gruvia ect…. There will be More couples on later chapters….**

**Genesis : WHO THE HELL TOOK IT?!**

**Me : oh could you just shut up I'll bake some! , SHEESH *mutters* (I don't even know how to bake crap she's gonna kill me)**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Fine well, move to Lucy…, Lucy Truth or Dare? ',Mira asked_

"_Dare…"_

"_I dare you kiss Laxus in the lips!" , Mira squealed with sparkling eyes_

"_but we already did at the ball" , Lucy said_

"_Okay…. How about doing a sword fight with Genesis? ", Mira suggested, with made Genesis flinch_

"_How about tomorrow because it's pretty late" , Genesis said crossing her arms_

"_Man…. How about showing us you're canine teeth!", Mira said pointing at Lucy_

"_Fine", Lucy grinned showing her canine teeth, everyone stared weirdly at Lucy and break up in laughter_

_What's so funny?! , Lucy snapped while a vein popped_

Normal POV

"You're very weird when you grin,Lucy", Genesis yelled out trying to control her laughter

"yeah like the one who doesn't even like potatoes!", Lucy yelled back

" oi! Don't put that up know! Plus I'm not!" , Genesis pouted

"Are too.."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

" uwaaaa…. So noisy…." , Katie said as she covered her furry ears

"Um… can we continuo the game?", Wendy asked which made the two arguing girls stop

" fine….Mira truth or dare?", Lucy asked

"truth", Mira said and smiled innocently

"okay… do you have feeling on someone?", Lucy asked since it's been 3 years since she never had um.. erm a date

"um… well no eventually I never got feeling on someone", Mira answered and smiled

All the girls except for Erza and Genesis became depressed because of Mira who haven't have feeling on someone.

"okay…., my turn!", Mira said as she clasped both her hands, " Genesis, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth", Genesis cooly

"okay…, tell me do you like someone at the guild?", Mira said and smirk

" apparently, I hate the guild, but I like someone which died 17 years ago…", Genesis answered

Everyone dumbfounded at the word Genesis said

" well… I'm leaving this Truth or Dare game suck anyway" , Genesis said and walked away, " Katie let's go!"

"Genesis! It was Mira's idea!" , Levy exclaimed while comforting a crying Mira

"oh…. Sorry you can continuo you're game, I'll go back to the dorm" , Genesis said giving a ressuring smile at Mira, while Mira became her own self and continued, Genesis went outside and yawned

" f*ck this day, so that was the way you play Truth or Dare huh?" , Genesis said out bored fallowed by her Flying cat companion Katie

" Eventually it's more fun when there's more people entered in the game" , Katie replied

"Yeah,yeah I wonder were is Laxus, I want to talk about Titania and Mirajane", Genesis said sniffing the air,"oh…, he's not far away!, come Katie let's go talk to him!"

"ugh… I've got a feeling that this chat will take long….", Katie murmured

Genesis and Katie ran near a meadow and saw Laxus leaning on a tree

" hey Laxus, I figured out that you'll be here, I came here just to chat" , Genesis said crossing her arms

"how about Katie", Laxus replied

"The Hell can we skip to the part we want to talk?", Katie groaned

"okay…" , Laxus and Genesis said in unison

"I was thinking, that water mage ", Genesis said putting her index finger on her chin

" you mean Juvia?", Laxus replied

"yeah, the guy she stalks were does he live?", Genesis said straight

" I think it near downtown maybe 400 meters from here" , Laxus answered

"I see, ", Genesis said still thinking

"What are you gonna do?", Laxus asked

" nothing, I was just thinking why she liked him so much…" , Genesis replied

Laxus blinked a couple of times and continued talking, not even mentioning an exceed sleeping

At Lucy's place

"*yawn*, boy that was fun…." , Lucy said stretching her arms

"yeah… too bad Genesis-san wasn't here…", Wendy commented

"hmph, That stubborn bitch…." , Charles said

" Charles!", Wendy yelled

"eventually, Genesis is stubborn but not a bitch", Lucy said as she sweatdropped

" well be heading back at the dorm", Erza said walking away

" see yah at the guild, Lu-chan!", Levy said and smiled at her best friend

"see you too Levy-chan", Lucy replied

Everyone said their goodbyes and left, then near the door step was Laxus leaning and Genesis cradling a sleeping Katie

"what a mess", Laxus grunted

" see yah, Lucy meet you tomorrow at the guild!", Genesis grinned and waved goodbye

"So she was with you after all…", Lucy said and smiled

" yeah, she's pretty annoying sometimes though…", Laxus grunted again

" well she's you're babysitter after all", Lucy whispered and giggled

"stop talking about that crap again", Laxus snorted

"come on Laxus you know you like her a little bit..", Lucy teased

"No way…", Laxus said and walked inside and removed her shirt revealing his half naked body

" why'd you strip?", Lucy said and blinked a couple of times

"it's hot….", Laxus said as he cleaned the room

"what a weird husband…", Lucy whispered at herself….

" I heard that…", Laxus growled

"yeah,… you always do", Lucy whispered again

Then Lucy helped Laxus then, went to take a shower, then she wore Pgs or pajamas and went to bed, Laxus lay beside her but still awake…. She was ruffling her hair…then slowly drifted to sleep

The Next Day

Katie wore smirks on her face, Genesis was on her normal mood, waiting for Lucy and Laxus…Lucy and Laxus went together and saw Katie smirking

"um…Katie why are you smirking?", Lucy asked a little scared

"oh…,nothing, I have a feeling that there's something will happen today…", Katie said still smirking

Genesis was just whistling totally ignoring the chat, "can we go to the guild now?"

Everyone nodded and walked to the guild, they took their good mornings and went to the bar

"oh.. good morning all of you!", Mira greeted and smiled innocently

"good morning", Lucy smiled back

Genesis sat and slammed her head to the bar counter

"Genesis what's wrong?", Lucy asked a little worried

"that", Genesis said and pointed at someone, everyone tilted their heads at Genesis pointed, it was a certain ice mage who no other was Gray Fullbuster, blushing madly

"_crap, I can't do it!, why did I challenge Genesis anyway? I'm such a fool!_", Gray yelled in his thoughts

_Flashback Last Night Before Genesis and Katie went back at the dorm_

_Normal POV_

" _Is this the street downtown right?", She said around with Katie flying in circles around her_

"_yeah, I think so", Her companion said_

"_let's see…. Aha!, that house it's got be!", Genesis yelled pointing a blue painted house_

" _how did you know that's his house?", Katie asked in confusion_

" _he's an ice mage.. duhh it's got to be cold place", She said running to the house she pointed, she_ _knocked but there was no response_ (A/N: of course there is no response since it's very late at night!) _Genesis knocked harder but still no response, Genesis was getting erritated " F*ck were wasting time!"_

_She kicked the door open, revealing Gray Fullbuster, wearing only boxers sleeping with a bed of ice…,Genesis held Gray's neck making him wake up…_

"_what are you doing?!", Gray yelled clutching at Genesis hand_

_Genesis stayed stiff_

"_Genesis were not here to kill him!", Katie yelled_

"_is that so?, sorry I forgot…" ,Genesis as she let go of Gray, which typically taking some air to breath…_

"_What the hell was that for?!", Gray yelled taking some air_

" _we came here for something", Genesis spat back_

"_so what is it?", Gray groaned_

" _the water woman, Juvia Lockser, we want you to take her to a lovely dinner, since she loved you so much", Genesis said crossing her arms_

"_Why would I do that?!", Gray snapped_

"_oh please…. You know Juvia Lokser loves you!, she even stalks you!, and you Mr. hotshot are gonna go on a dinner with her!", Genesis snapped back_

"_Even if I want to! I can't do it!",Gray yelled_

"_fine…. I challenge you to a battle", Genesis said pointing at Gray, "if I win you'll invite Juvia Lockser to a dinner tomorrow night"_

"_if I win?"_

"_I'll say to the whole guild that you're better than Salamander, heck I can even call that weekly sorcerer guy to write it down on a magazine..", Genesis said _

" _hell, I will ,let's go at my backyard", Gray said straight_

"_Before that…. You're clothes….",Genesis said blushing a bit since it was her first time to see only wearing boxers, man_

_And Then…_

"_are you ready?", Genesis said doing her fighting stance_

"_bitch, you took my words!",Gray yelled_

"_let's just go smartass….", Genesis sneered _

_Then that Gray launched himself and yelled:"Ice Make Lance!", then ice like shard came flying towards Genesis, which she dodge pretty easily and roared: "Roar Of The Earth Dragon!", then tornado like rocks came flying towards Gray, then he used ice shield to defense himself up but the attack end up cracking the shield and shattered_

" _her magic is about defense, but why are her attacks so powerful?", Gray questioned in his thoughts_

"_stop thinking and focus dimwit!", Genesis yelled punch Gray at his chest sending him flying backwards to a tree, "if you keep thinking instead of focusing on you're battle, pretty much you'll be defeated by chance, Ice Mage"_

"_I'm not done yet!", Gray yelled and shouted," Ice Make Hammer!", then a huge hammer of ice came above Genesis and slammed, " hehehe.. I win"_

"_it's not over yet…Gray Fullbuster…..", Genesis said then the hammer cracked and shattered revealing Genesis crossing her arms," nice planning you got there, appearently you plan well, not like Salamander"_

"_no way!, it didn't caused damage to you at all!", Gray yelled_

"_yes, it didn't you're time of attack was tense, I sensed it while you were still flying backwards", Genesis said back_

"_she's been in the guild for a few days.., heck and she have almost the same level as Erza!", Gray yelled in his thoughts_

"_Gray, don't be so high on thinking, be high on you're agility to dodge!",Katie yelled chewing a bunch of peanuts_

"_thanks for the advice, like you're one to talk!", Gray yelled back at Katie, which made her whimper_

" _man…I didn't know this guy was such a stubborn..", Genesis as she closed her eyes_

"_just shut up!" Gray yelled and ran in to her with an ice sword, " HERE I GO!"_

_Genesis opened her eyes and hold of the ice by her two Katanas, "Gray Fullbuster….I win", Genesis pinned Gray down and pointed one of her Katana at Gray_

"_I win Gray Fullbuster…now you will invite Juvia Lockser to a dinner got it?", Genesis growled, Gray was lucky enough that Genesis didn't brake anything at his parts_

_Gray barely nodded, and Genesis came to help him up," you know Gray… you're not a bad mage after all"…_

_Gray, flinched since Genesis prefer to call peoples full names…,"thanks…"_

_Genesis smiled and waved goodbye and left…._

_Flashback end_

"and that what happened….", Genesis said and stared at Gray

" so he's gonna invite her?", Laxus asked

" yep", Genesis answered

At Gray

"J-Juvia I want to say something…", Gray said blushing

"What is it… Gray-sama?", Juvia said with her eyes the shape of hearts,"Gray- sama is so cute while blushing!"

" W- will you go on a dinner with me later?", Gray said stuttering

"eh…", Juvia said out shocked

" 7:00 at night okay?", Gray said and smiled

" I WILL!", Juvia said out loud and fainted

Gray walked at Lucy and the others…

" Gray before you go on that dinner… don't be fancy …just be yourself…", Genesis said sipping some juice

Gray nodded and left…., Then Natsu came with a grin plastered on his face,

" Yo Luce want to go on a job with without happy just the two us?, like those Old Times", Natsu said still grinning

Genesis stood up and gave a death glare at Natsu," THE HELL SHE WOULD!"

Laxus in the other hand, was worried…

Natsu glared back Genesis and face back at Lucy and grinned widely

" Sorry…Natsu…Laxus and I promised to go fishing with Katie and Genesis this afternoon..", Lucy replied and smiled a little

" you heard her!", Genesis said crossing her arms smirking

Natsu gave a fake smile, " I-it's alright Lucy… I understand", then he left

" GRAY-SAMA INVITED ME TO A DATE!", Juvia recovered from her faint and yelled

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END!**

**Me: AYE! IT'S FINISHED!**

**Happy : AYE! , THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Genesis : good for you…**

**Laxus : …**

**Lucy : KYAA! Gray invited Juvia to a date, Congrats!**

**Gray : thanks…**

**Juvia : LOVE RIVAL *Glares at Lucy***

**Me : how can she be a Love Rival when she's married ?,Oh my I forgot!, My shirt! Genesis sniff my Shirt out!**

**Genesis : Am I some sort of bloodhound to you?**

**Katie: HAI, *giggles***

**Me : oh, there it is….*STAND BOW,"AYE SIR!"*, please R n R**


	14. Special Chapter: Wrong House!

**Me : Hello fellow readers… this is a special chapter about my oc and Natsu! Title: Wrong House..**

**Genesis : I've got a feeling that Mirajane is gonna squeal like a girl…**

* * *

Genesis POV

ugh…. I always woke up early in the morning…. I sighed and sniffed the air like I do every day at my room and smell Katie's honey scented fur, metal , fish and burnt wood?, I sniff the air again but still theirs fish and burnt wood, I glance at the right side of my bed and saw someone….

"AHHHHH!", I yelled on top of my lungs, while I turned on the lights and I bet it woke up the neighborhood and the others

"SLAMANDER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!", I yelled getting ready to kick him in the ass

"see… happy…, this isn't Luce's house…", He murmured rubbing his eye's which made me extra angry

" F*ck out! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!", I yelled throwing him a pillow hitting him

" oi… this pillow is soft….", he said hugging it?

" seriously, what are you?!", I yelled and threw a chair which he dodged , I threw again a mirror

"Natsu… what the ruckus abou-", Happy was cut off by mid sentence and was hit by the mirror on his head

" calm down Genesis I'm going to explain everyth-", He was cut off by mid sentence when he saw a flying desk 60 miles per hour going at him, which directly hit him and caused a huge hole in the wall

I sighed and stared at Katie who is still asleep , I smiled, while the door burst opened and saw Juvia, Charles ,Bisca, Erza ,Wendy and Levy with shock and confusion on their faces

"what happened here?", Levy gasped

I walked near the hole and pointed out side, the girls fallowed and saw Natsu or as I prefer to call salamander, lying on the ground with a huge bump on his face and a desk beside him

"what happened to him?", Wendy asked worried

"he and his cat sneaked into my room and slept with me which I just notice just now, I yelled which the one that woke all of you and, I threw him a pillow which no affect, next a chair which he dodge, then a mirror which hit his companion ,then a desk hitting him and created a hole in the wall…", I said crossing my arms

Wendy came to Happy and healed him, while the others and I came at Natsu….

"so why did you sneaked into my room and slept with me, huh?", I asked in a murderous tone

" aye!, I came into you're room because you and Lucy have familiar scents!", He answered

Then a sword was pointed at Salamanders neck and notice it was Erza with a death glare," Boys… Aren't allowed to go inside the girls dorm!"

"AYE!, It won't happen again ma'am!", He squeaked

"so it was true that Salamander would sneak at Lucy's place and then sleep with her…", i said crossing my arms

"eh? Sleep with her?", Levy asked shocked?, and I thought Lucy would tell her since their best friends

"yeah… duh...", I replied

"I have come across such a beautiful story….", Mira squealed with sparkling eyes

" earth back to Mira…..", I said sweat dropping

" even if Genesis and Lucy both have similar scents, you already know their scents !", Bisca interrupted

" Salamander….", I sighed, "I'm going to fix the hole…"

The End!

* * *

**Me : Here's the End!**

**Genesis : god I can't believe, I slept with him….**

**Natsu : YOSH! Happy and I will visit you're house sometime!**

**Genesis : * vein popping* IT'S A GIRL'S DORM IDIOT!**

**Katie and Happy : AYE!**

**Me : oi, oi… calm down.. it's just a short story for both of you….* sigh* this chapter is not a continue! just a short chapter and please R n R! Good Bye!**


	15. The Way I Like Her

**Me : ugh…. It's so rainy….**

**Genesis : so what are you gonna do now?**

**Me : maybe I'll stay here until the rain dies….**

**Genesis : No Shit Sherlock, get you're lazy ass up and a write a new chapter!**

**Me : You're so mean!**

**Genesis : well I am a tsundere after all….**

**Me: I take back what I said on the earlier chapters!**

**Genesis : what?**

**Me : Nothing! Forget anything I said!, I'll laze here for a bit**

**Genesis : oi…. Get the f*ck you're lazy ass up!**

**Me : fine… I'll write because, I just check 37 reviews… so I'll write and Thankyou for reviewing READERS! (◕▽◕) This is chapter 14 title : the way I like her**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Natsu glared back Genesis and face back at Lucy and grinned widely_

" _Sorry…Natsu…Laxus and I promised to go fishing with Katie and Genesis this afternoon..", Lucy replied and smiled a little_

" _you heard her!", Genesis said crossing her arms smirking_

_Natsu gave a fake smile, " I-it's alright Lucy… I understand", then he left_

" _GRAY-SAMA INVITED ME TO A DATE!", Juvia recovered from her faint and yelled _

Normal POV

"it looks like her dreams came true…", Genesis said and smiled at Juvia who was celebrating

" yeah… look how happy she is…", Lucy said and smiled at Juvia too

" and I thought you'll blame me, Genesis", Katie whispered at Genesis' ears while clinging on her shoulder

Then the guild doors burst open revealing Gajeel Redfox and Panther Lily, Genesis stared at them while Katie was staring at Lily

" Morning Everyone", Gajeel grunted and walked at the bar then started to eat metal

"I see you must be new here…" , Lily asked Katie

There was no response, Genesis stared at her furry friend, " Katie are you alright?"

" YES!, I'm Katie and you're ?", Katie snapped back to reality

" Panther Lily is the name", Lily replied

" I LOVE YOU LILY-SAMA!", Katie yelled and tackled Lily on the ground

Genesis and Lucy's jaw dropped ," KATIE BACAME JUVIA NUMBER 2?!" , Genesis and Lucy yelled in unison

" what the-, get off me", Lily gestured

" oi… silent demon get that cat of yours off my partner!", Gajeel growled

" I'm not you're maid, Iron Gajeel…" Genesis spat back

"are you picking a fight?" , Gajeel roared standing up

"my,my… this is getting awkward…", Mira said wiping a glass

" Bring it on Iron block!", Genesis yelled drawing one of her sword

Before they could attack Erza stood in front with a death glare, " No fighting in this guild!", then Gajeel grunted and sat back and continued eating metal, however the glare didn't affect Genesis instead she glared back and sat and eat rock as well…

then Genesis sensed intense magic and stared at the guild doors, and glance back at the bar

"you sensed it too didn't you?", Gajeel said staring at Genesis

" yeah… who could it be?, Genesis asked and glanced back at the guild doors

Then the guild doors burst open again, revealing three cloaked figures, then as they remove their cloaks, their stand a man along with two other women, the man has blue hair and a weird tattoo on his right eye , the other woman has pink hair, the other one has black hair and was carrying a crystal ball, it was Jellal, Ultear and Meredy

" hello everyone, we came for a visit!", Meredy sang

" who the f*ck are they?", Genesis asked Lucy stubbornly

" they helped us won the Grand Magic Games by participating..", Lucy answered

" so you mean the guy with blue hair is Mystogan?",Genesis asked again with a question mark above his head

" I'll explain everything later kay?" Lucy said, then Genesis nodded

"Lucy you're back! I missed you!", Ultear said hugging Lucy

"my,my Lucy… is it me or you became a lot sexier..", Meredy teased

" yeah… for a second ,..she became a lot sexier", Ultear commented letting go of Lucy

" it's all you're selves… " , Lucy said

" lair..", Ultear and Meredy said in unison, " You're chest and waist proves it"

"oh yeah Lucy I mentioned you're eye's turned blue", Meredy said staring at Lucy with a sweat drop

" yeah… it's eventually the effect of my new magic…", Lucy replied

"new magic?"

"yes, along with my training I met someone who thought me Water Dragonslaying magic", Lucy said with a smile

" dragonslaying?", Meredy and Ultear both asked in unison, " whose the one that trained you?

With that Lucy smiled and glanced at Genesis who was currently eating rocks," Genesis I'd like to meet you someone"

Then the Element dragonslayer stood up and walked at Lucy," who?"

"I like you to meet Ultear Milkovich and Meredy ", Lucy replied with a smile

"Hi.." , Ultear greeted

"hello.. the name's Genesis Saberfang , Element Dragonsalyer.., nice to meet you..", she said forcing to smile

" nice to meet you too", Ultear and Meredy said in unison

"Lucy…, I didn't know you're teacher was that busty", Meredy whispered at Lucy

"I heard that…", Genesis growled

"sorry about that…she's just to blunt", Ultear said punching Meredy in the head

"I understand", she said,Then Genesis nodded and went back at her place and continued eating her rocks murmuring:, " crap I smiled at public, I hope Katie didn't see that"

" and this is Jellal Fernandez", Lucy said pointing at Jellal

However Jellal was staring at a certain someone…of course it's no other than Erza Scarlet

"um.. Jellal..", Lucy said while poking him

"uh… oh.. sorry… I was just spacing out… sorry nice to meet you Silent Demon", Jellal greeted and made a handshake at Genesis which she gradually took, however Genesis was confused how he knew her, then Jellal again stared at Erza

" What a lovely atmosphere…", Genesis said in her thoughts, " hmm… Erza and Jellal are staring both at each other… the hell! Don't tell me their a dense couple!?, F*ck I need Mirajanes help….."

"Mira can we talk in public?", Genesis said straight

"okay…."

As Genesis and Mira went at the back at the guild….

"okay…. I know this sounds stupid but…I need you're help Mira to make Titania and Jellal Fernandez together….", Genesis said as she crossed her arms

" really?,…I will!", She squealed

" don't squeal! , okay… here's the plan…. We'll asked Gajeel to start a fight then I suddenly pushed Erza to Jellal closer then they'll get bothered and leave at a private place to talk…" Genesis said while covering Mira's mouth while she nodded, " good… now the only thing we need is Gajeel.."

"got it covered", Gajeel suddenly came leaning on a wall

" you knew?", Genesis asked

" yeah… I'll join I think it's fun…", Gajeel scoffed

"all you have to do is start a random fight", Mira said as she clasped her hands

"Fine…, but why wouldn't both of you start a fight with you're own?", Gajeel asked

" it'll be suspicious if me and Mira to start a fight", Genesis answered," not just that, isn't it weird if Mira started the fight?"

" yeah… you're right… I'll to do this because fighting is my thing", Gajeel said and smirk cracking her knuckles

Then both nodded, and went back at the guild, and pretended their daily things to do at the guild, Then suddenly Gajeel threw a chair at Natsu which made him yell: " WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

" no shit Sherlock let's fight!" , Gajeel roared

"FIGHTING IS A MAN!", Elfman suddenly yelled

" SHUT UP AND LET YOU'RE FIST TALK!", Gray yelled and started to strip

" F*CK OUT!, WEAR SOME CLOTHES BEFORE YOU FIGHT!", Natsu roared at Gray

" SAY THAT AGAIN ASH-BRAIN!", Gray yelled back

" ICE PANTS!", Natsu roared back again

"sheesh… can't even break out for a fight just for a day…. Bastards…", Laxus grunted

Then the guild started a brawl, however Genesis and Mira stared the brawled and said:, " first: Make a Brawl… check.."

"I see… the only thing this guild needs is a good fight!", Genesis yelled smiling evily while cracking her knuckles

"Genesis are you planning on joining them?", Lucy asked worried

" HELL YES!", she replied then jump off at the brawl and fighted

" Second: Genesis enters the fight… check", Mira whispered at herself

" _okay… second… check..all I have to do know is , pushing Titania to Jellal Fernandez….",_ Genesis said in her thoughts while giving a punch at Elfman, then suddenly Genesis hit Gray in the head and threw him directly at Erza who was staring at Jellal (of course she can dodge it pretty easily but with her gaze at jellal… well let's just say she's blinded by love?)….which hit completely making her fall.. but luckily no other then Jellal Fernandez grabbed her with a worried face

" Erza are you alright?", Says Jellal and sat down with a fallen Erza

" yes… I'm fine but those idiots are at it again…. If you'll escuse me…i'll stop them…", Erza said standing up, but before she could… Jellal grabbed her wrist

" It's okay… can you let them enjoy for a bit everyone looks happy fighting over there", Jellal said while smiling, then Erza stared at the fighting mages and saw them with smirks and grins

" well… if you say so… but it's noisy maybe we can talk some where els ", Erza the mighty Titania said while blushing a bit

And Then

"so, Jellal do you want to join our guild?", asked Erza

"well… I'll think about it later….right now the rune nights are still after us… so I don't want the guild to be a part of this mess…, replied Jellal making a tight embrace," I don't want you to be apart… of it… Erza… I don't want to lose you again…"

"Jellal…"

Then both two's faces became closer and closer for a kiss.. but suddenly interrupted by the loud crashing of the guild and a sudden yell, " F*CK OFF YOU BASTARDS!"

"well then… we'll be seeing you then…", Erza said and smiled

" we will be…",Jellal commented

So then… Jellal and Erza went back at the guild and smiled at each other

"awww… leaving so soon?", Lucy gestured

"yes… Lucy if we can't leave so soon the rune nights might sense us here…", Ultear said

"if… you say so…", Lucy mumbled back

"we'll be leaving…." Jellal said and covered himself with his cloak

" Goodbye everyone!", Meredy sang again

"GOODBYE!", All of the members yelled out

As they wave goodbye everyone

"okay…. All I have to say is…. WHO THE HELL STARTED THE FIGHT?!", Erza demanded with blades on all of most guilds neck

Everyone glance at Gajeel which gulped

"I didn't started it! , Genesis started it .. well not literally but she told me so!", Gajeel said sweating bullets

"Genesis wouldn't do such a thing!", Lucy yelled

"Everyone calm down… Genesis left a note", Mira said with her innocent smile, " it say.."

_Dear Titania Erza Scarlet_

_I am sure that all of you are confused what happen today, but in fact Erza you can thank me later, to say this I started the fight, by telling Gajeel to do so, I know that you're already boiling in rage know I did it for you…, let's just say privacy in you're friend_

After Mira said and took breath

"hmmm… I thank you Genesis but there's one thing it bothers me… WERE IS SHE?!", Erza roared at the last part requiping her Heavens Wheel

"we don't know what are you going to do with her?", one of the members asked

" she broke the rules ,that's why she needs to be punished!" , Erza yelled

"wait!.. theirs more!", Mira gasp and calmed the Titania down

_If you're looking for me right know I'm at a mere forest escaping you're anger, I'll be back "Until you calmed down" maybe a few days, I left a strawberry cheese cake at my room at the dorm, take it maybe It'll relieve you're anger, and please take care of Katie she's been obsessed on Panther Lily like hell…_

_Love, Genesis Saberfang _

Then Mira took a deep breath and sighed , their was a pregnant silence

"that's it? She left a note and disappeared ..", Lucy said breaking the silence

"wait… if she did it, then why?", One of the guild members suddenly asked

"I didn't know you were a matchmaker….Genesis…", says Lucy in her thoughts

With Genesis

" that plan was a success!", Genesis yelled at herself while giving off a victory smirking

But then… her smirk faded when she smelled something or someone… it was drawing nearer every second…

" My… my there's a lost chick in here….", a male voice boomed

" true…." Another male voice boomed

Then two young males came along with two cats.. the one was a blond while the other was a black haired man

" tch…Sabertooth…."

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER ENDS**

**Me: yes finally I made it in time!**

**Natsu: Give them a piece of shitting beat up Genesis!**

**Erza: I have nothing to say…**

**Genesis: crap… I became a matchmaker….**

**Lucy: seriously I can't stop laughing, Genesis became a match maker! HAHAHAHA!**

**Laxus: I agree…**

**Genesis: yeah… so funny that even I forgot to laugh…**

**Katie and Happy: HAI!**


	16. Juvia's Date and Battle Stance

**Me: hello this is me again! This is a special chapter ,elsewhere this is about Juvia's date or what she call it,so let's start the chapter! Title: Juvia's Date and Battle Stance**

**I'll explain to you ,this is a chapter of Gray and Juvia apparently the next chapter will be a fight between two dragon slayers and the element dragon slayer I wanted to combine both this and the next chapter but I separated it for a more understandable reading so _Adios!_**

**OPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

* * *

Normal POV 5:36 pm

"crap, what should I wear?", Gray said taping his fingers at a mere table

"okay, Gray just think of it that this is just a dinner…just don't think of any wild ideas..", Gray said to himself

"okay… don't be fancy just, be normal…."

At Juvia's Place or Girl's Dorm

"KYAA!", Gray-sama invited me into date!", Juvia yelled more like a thousand times

" THE HELL WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR ATHOUSAND TIMES NOW!", Erza and Levy yelled in their rooms

" I'm sorry, it's just that Gray-sama invited Juvia on a date!";Juvia squealed

"Then Erza and Levy came to Juvia 's room with a stern look

"we understand what you feel Juvia, it's been long until Gray invited you", Levy said softly at Juvia while Erza nodded in agreement

"_I wonder… if Gray-sama really loved me…",_ Juvia said in her thoughts

"I really pity Natsu…why is that dense idiot won't hold back Lu-chan", Levy gestured

"let him be he's an idiot after all", Erza commented while Juvia and Levy nodded in agreement

Earlier at the guild…. (a/n: here's a little scene about Natsu and Lucy fighting, their some new attacks here) 3: 43 pm

"Lucy, FIGHT ME!", Natsu said

"um… sure…. I guess…", Lucy replied

Then both went outside the guild, nearly members of the guild was watching and taking bet's a lot took Natsu since he had a Magic power fusion or FireLighting Dragon slaying magic and a little at Lucy since she never showed her new magic yet

Then both took their fighting stance, Lucy stood side towards at Natsu while the famous Salamander was excited

Then Natsu launch himself along with ball of firing fist yelling: " I WON'T HOLD BACK LUCY!"

Lucy in the other hand was just smirking ( A/N: Why is this scene so familiar?) then Lucy dodged Natsu's attack by jumping on him

"I won't hold back too.. Natsu….", she whisperedThen she yelled " ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" then a jet like water shot out from nowhere completely hitting Natsu, while he crossed his arms and form like a x to shield himself the attack send him a few feet away then he ran and yelled," SWORD EDGE OF THE FIRE DRAGON!, then his elbows began to fire Lucy however roared," WATER DRAGONS GREAT WAVE!, then a huge wave of water came and shielded herself from Natsu's attack

Then Lucy grabbed a golden key and said, " I OPEN THE GATE OF THE WATER BERRIER AQUARIUS!", then with a golden light Aquarius appeared out of some water

" What do you want now Lucy?", Aquarius said as she crossed her arms ever since Lucy learned water dragonslaying magic Lucy and Aquarius became close friends since it matches their element

" let's do a unison raid..", Lucy said

" that bitch boy….", Aquarius growled and getting ready to attack

Then natsu launch himself again and roared," SECRET DRAGONSLAYER ART: CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAMEBLADE! Then fire started blazing everywhere at him

" ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON"

"YOU STUBBORN BOY!"

Lucy and Aquarius shot a huge wave of water making everything wet even all of the members and the guild and nullifying Natsu's attack

"n-no way…", Natsu said to himself

It's my turn now Natsu….. ", Lucy said and smirked" I'm sorry.."

Then she roared: "SECRET DRAGONSLAYER ART: WATER DRAGON'S DARK NEBULA!", then three sets of jet like water came aiming at Natsu directly which hit and caused Natsu clothes to rip off and made a huge cut or wound his stomach

"Natsu haven't known that Lucy had learned spells too!", Katie said and smirked and glance at lily with heart shaped eyes while Laxus nodded in agreement

As Natsu was clutching his wounded stomach he felt an urgent pain coming, then he engulfed his flames on his stomach to closed it and stop bleeding heavily( A/N: is it too bloody?) he yelled in pain but he still stood to fight

" Natsu stop this, you're getting hurt", Lucy said worried

"not until I beat you", Natsu yelled recklessly while panting heavily

Before Natsu could say something he suddenly fell and fainted, his visions where getting blurry all he can see was a blur of yellow….

Normal Day

6:58 pm

" Gray-sama is late….", Juvia said as she waited outside the dorm

However all of the girls in the dorm was spying

"sorry I'm late….", Gray suddenly came and said, wearing only boxers and a red bowtie

"Gray-sama KYAAA!", Juvia squealed

"shall we go?", Gray suggested

"oh, yes…. Gray-sama", Juvia replied," Juvia's dream have come true!"

"….boy…this is gonna be a long night…", Gray commented

AND THEN

Gray and Juvia entered a lovely restaurant mostly the chef was teasing them that they were a lovely yet a weird couple and made them free food

Gray and Juvia was silence, Gray was thinking of something while Juvia was daydreaming..then suddenly….

" you bastard, you don't know how to date a woman don't you, and the hell wear some clothes!", says a guy with a white hair came closer , while Juvia snapped back to reality and blushed

" L-lyon! What are you doing here?!", Gray said

" I was just here to take a walk when I saw you two together which made me bother…so that's why I've been fallowing both of you", Lyon answered," but you have 0 points on dating a girl!"

" wanna go for it Lyon?", Gray said while preparing to attack

"Gray-sama, Lyon-sama please don't fight elswhere where almost Juvia and Gray-sama is almost done eating..", Juvia said making both two stop

" fine, I'll guess maybe all of us three can walk together" Gray suggested while Lyon was already carrying Juvia bridal style outside the restaurant," oi will you wait up!"

Lyon was too busy talking with Juvia while Gray was feeling something….

"_suddenly I felt a pulse of loneliness…",_Gray said in his thoughts

After Lyon went home, Gray fetched Juvia into the dorm, Juvia was already blushing madly and forcing herself not to faint, it was very late

"well, guess it bye ~bye…", Gray said

"y-yeah… Juvia enjoyed the dinner, but Lyon-sama is bothering Juvia a little", Juvia said while still blushing

" yeah…, it could be better when he wasn't there….", Gray replied

" _Gray-sama thinks that the date was better when Lyon-sama is not there?!",_ Juvia yelled on her thoughts

" see yah, tomorrow at the guild Juvia..," Gray said waving goodbye with a smile

"y-yes Gray-sama", Juvia said while bowing and went inside the dorm

THE END!

* * *

**Me: YOSH IT'S DONE! So how was it is it too cheesy? Please RnR! See yah !**


	17. On and On

**Me: *whistling***

**Genesis : No fun?**

**Me: *stops whistling* yeah…. But I'm excited that Sting-kun and Rogue-kun are joining this story! And I'm putting up a Sting X OC! (b*.*)b**

**Genesis: *sigh* stop flattering you're self…**

**Me: HAI! HeRe'S ChApTEr 16! And I'm starting to put up a weekly quote! Here's the first quote:**

**" You Bastards Lay one finger on Lucy and I'll turn all of you to ash…." – Natsu Dragneel**

**Me: KYAAAAA NaLu! Here's chapter 16 title: Twin v.s Element**

* * *

_Recap:_

" _My… my there's a lost chick in here….", a male voice boomed_

" _true…." Another male voice boomed_

_Then two young males came along with two cats.. the one was a blond while the other was a black haired man_

" _tch…Sabertooth…." _

Normal POV

Genesis went into a mere forest to escape Titania's anger and end up meeting two Sabertooth members

"_the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth….",_ Genesis said in her thoughts,and stared at the blond hair man,_" Sting Eucliffe, Light DragonSlayer_", then she glanced at the black haired man," _Rogue Cheney, Shadow_ _Dragonslayer.."_

" the heck, what are you doing in this forest?", Genesis said cooly

" Bastard you took my words!", Sting yelled

" Right! Go for it Sting-kun!", Lector yelled

" Froggies!", Frosch yelled

" watch you're mouth boy, you're lucky enough that our guild is merciful…", Genesis growled back

" what guild is it ?, is it the weakest guild in Fiore?", Sting yelled while laughing like a drunk man," Tell me… who's you're name? and what guild are you?"

"Genesis Saberfang, a wizard of FairyTail", Genesis said straight

Then their faces turned into shock, and a certain blond man smirked

"my,my… so it's not just a lost chick, it's a lost Fairy!, finally we met some FairyTail members, cuz I got some payback three years ago!", Sting roared

"isn't it three years ago, oh please that's freaking long, Sabertooth guild never go along with Fairytail…", Genesis said as she faked face palmed

Both became silent, which made an opportunity to make Genesis smirk and tease

" what's wrong cat caught you're tongues'? Or wait isn't that suppose to be Sabertooth caught you're tongues!", Genesis teased while covering her mouth preventing to laugh

" RIGHT FROSCH AGREE'S!", Frosch yelled

" whose side are you taking!?", Lector yelled at Frosch while yelling "FROGGIES!"

"shut up you! Wanna go for it?!", Sting roared in frustration

" why not?, and how long is you're friend their stay silent?", Genesis said as she grinned and prepared her battle stance

"I have a name.. you know…", finally Rogue said coldly at Genesis

"yes… people have names… so don't prefer to be cold…Shadow DragonSlayer….", Genesis as she was about to draw her sword

Both flinched but in the same time smirked

"Silent Demon… Rogue and I envy you long ago….", Sting said and started his battle stance

" the title "Silent Demon" was long ago….gone… I've joined a guild so I prefer not being alone now…", Genesis drawing her sword slowly," I've been waiting for this…, twin DragonSlayers….go on ahead first"

" Ever heard of Ladies First?", Sting rejected

" I'm not that kind of Lady…", Genesis growled," and F*ck are we gonna start or what?

"fine… I'll go..", Sting gestured and yelled" LIGHT DRAGONS ROAR!", then a flash of light shot out from Stings mouth Genesis dodged it and studied it carefully " _Laser?!_", Genesis said in her thoughts as she dodge, then Rogue suddenly came at her back, " SHADOW DRAGONS WING ATTACK!", then black shadows envelope Rogue and attacked Genesis, while she hardly dodge again

" _F*ck… it's hard to fight two against one….",_ Genesis yelled in her thoughts," _oh well, guess I'll study it_ _the hard way…"_

Then she slammed the forest floor then earth came out as she Landed on it, "_both has great Magical Powers…", _she said in thought again then asked, _" _tell me what happened to you're Dragons?"

"we… killed them.. by this! In order to commit real Dragon Slayers", Sting said like a crazy man showing his hands, and with it made Genesis flinch and the same time glare

" Killed your own parents?... pft… what an asshole….", she growled then she roared, " ROAR OF THE EARTH DRAGON!" a huge tornado like rocks came on Sting and Rogue's way which they dodged, "that's all you got?", sting yelled with a smirk, but before he could say anything Genesis suddenly came at his back, " oh it's not just that… it's only the beginning…", She creepily said and roared " IRON PUNCH OF THE EARTH DRAGON!", suddenly Genesis arms transformed into rocks and made a punch at Sting, however Sting manage to hold the attack by defending himself with his arms with a form of an x and made a huge shock wave," ROGUE NOW!" he roared while Rogue hurriedly ran roaring, "SHADOW DRAGONS SLASH!, then Rogue's arms enveloped with shadows and attacked Genesis, which hit, and caused to smoke and Sting barely escaped with a smirk ,both were panting heavily

" that was easy….", Sting said panting

" YEAH! GO STING!", Lector cheered

" FROGGIES!", Frosch squealed

" pft…. I thougth both of you were stronger….", A voice boomed which made all four flinch, then as the smoke cleared revealing Genesis with one of her arms smoking, it was probably smoking because of blocking the attack," Why make a guild when you use it for strength?... a guild is about protecting you're nakamas…."

Rogue and Sting went back at their fighting positions, " boy… you really think one attack can defeat me?", Genesis said dusting of her shoulder, then both dragonslayers ran on her while roaring

LIGHT DRAGONS HOLY RAY!

SHADOW DRAGONS RAOR!

" Stubborn boys…..", Genesis whispered while sighing and roared , " EARTH DRAGON GREAT WALL!", then a huge wall of earth suddenly came as the attacks clashed into a wall it made a huge explosion and cracked " better go with the basics..", Genesis said as her arms transformed again into rock like gloves, then she jumped and gave Rogue a punch in the gut and sending a few feet away, " I thought Gajeel trained you well… never thought I'de say this but you're quite a lonesome man…", Genesis said as she put one of her arms on her waist

" Leave Gajeel out of this!", Rogue yelled clutching her gut

" Rogue are you okay?", Sting asked

" yeah.." Rogue replied,"let's finish this…", then Rogue and Sting suddenly glowed with made Genesis cocked an eyebrow

"_crap… dragon force….this is gonna be harder….",_ Genesis said in her thoughts as she backed a few feet away, "_let's play this more seriously…._", then she stayed a little while and closed her eyes, as Rogue and Sting finally transformed into their dragon force they launch themselves towards Genesis, while she opened her eyes and roared" SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ART: SHADOW DANCE OF THE EARTH DRAGON!", then tornado along with flying rock shards came directly at both Twin Dragonslayers and hit while both howl in pain, " guess you can't beat a girl…Literally", Genesis teased while the Twin Dragon slayers backed up ready to fight again

"Don't underestimate us…", Rogue growled while great magical power wielding in

"yeah… we were just holding back…", Sting snarled

" I was just holding back too…", Genesis said as she smirked

" the fight just started!", Sting roared ," WHITE DRAGONS CLAW!" , then he shot some sort of light at Genesis which hit, and a weird mark came," this attack marked with its stigma has it's freedom taken away…"

" I can't move?!….", Genesis yelled on her thoughts

" ROGUE LET's GO!", Sting yelled while Rogue ran and both two made a unison raid

" HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S LIGHTNING FANG!"

Then a huge shot came directly at Genesis and made a huge explosion and smoke, It can be heard more than 200 miles away

At FairyTail Guild

The explosion heard very far away and made shockwaves and earthquakes, on his office, Macarov was just working on some paperworks while he sensed that his glass of water moved a bit, he stared at the glass and smiled, " I'm getting old…"

Downstairs at the guild

Mira and Erza sensed something they looked around the guild to see if someone sensed it, but no one except for Lucy and Laxus… all four glanced at each other and shrug it off

Back at Genesis, Sting and Rogue

" we… defeated her Sting…", Rogue said, heavily wounded while panting heavily

"yeah… old generations are over…", Sting replied while wounded and panting as same as Rogue

" STING-KUN IS THE BEST!", Lector cheered

" FRO AGREES!", Frosch yelled

"wait a minute….", Genesis voice boomed which made all four flinch, then as the smoke cleared revealing a massive piles of broken earth appeared and saw Genesis on front wounded," ouch…. I never thought both of you was this strong…."

"I-impossible! I used dragon force!" Sting roared in confusion

" hmph…. Using Dragonforce doesn't mean you can kill a person easily… but I studied both you and Rogue's attack", Genesis as she dusted her shirt off

" NO WAY! HOW COULD THAT BE IMPOSIBLE?!", Rogue yelled

" easy… let me explain…, Rogue's attacks are slow but powerful, in that case I have the opportunity to rest a little of my energy and can cause to dodge…, while Stings attacks are fast and powerful, however his attacks are like _Lasers_ as I studied it carefully, when you attack it shots a _Laser_ but every second the Laser thing gets smaller and smaller and that time, it can make me an opportunity to dodge it easily, and not just that… I'm the Element DragonSlayer, it doesn't mean that I can control four elements at the same time, and it doesn't affect me ,"Element" comes to all sorts of elements first generation to third…",Genesis finished her long sentence and stared at the confused Male dragonslayers," seriously.. you guys didn't understand did you?"

Then suddenly something clicked at Sting's head…

" you remembered this scene didn't you?, the scene when both of became shock when Salamander beat the crap out of you..", Genesis said while her mood turned dark

"NO, IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!", Sting roared his power was focusing

" Sting! Stop if you keep going like that, it will explode!", Genesis yelled

" if I were you… you should take cover…", Rogue said as he jump off along with two crying exceeds on a rock

" what…the…", Genesis trailed off while a massive explosion came, creating huge shockwaves and currently wiped an entire forest, leaving a huge crater

"F*ck… ", Genesis whispered she had a lot of wounds her clothes were Thorn out, she lay on one knee panting heavily, she probably defense the attack by Earth

Then Rogue who was cradling two unconscious Exceeds

"are you alright?", Rogue questioned Genesis who was currently panting heavily

"yeah…what are you gonna do now?", Genesis answered and asked

"I still don't know yet…", Rogue replied

"hmph…. Go…go back at you're guild and ditch you're guildmaster, while Sting and his cat stay with me..", Genesis suggested

" are you crazy? FairyTail and Sabertooth never get along!", Rogue yelled

"hey I'm trying to help here! And believe, for the sake of you're unconscious friend…", Genesis whispered

"i-I will…, thank you..", Rogue replied and left Genesis along with Lector and Sting

Genesis stared at Rogue who was currently leaving away

"crap…guess I'm dragging him…", Genesis said as he grabbed Stings collar and cradled Lector and started walking, Genesis walked back at Fairytail ignoring the stares and gasps….

She busted the guild doors open, Silence enveloped the guild, stares were focused on a certain wounded Element DragonSlayer

"What?...no greetings?", says Genesis a little annoyed breaking the silence

"G-genesis…w-what happened to y-you?", Levy croaked trembling

"About that…those f*cking Sabertooth members", Genesis grunted," the one they called twin DragonSlayers…I fought with them..oh well it's not my fault their the one who challenge me", she said and sighed

"You defeated both of them?!", Lucy yelled

" WOW I'M IMPRESSED!", Natsu roared spitting fireball everywhere

" Since when do you act sensei –ish ?!", Lucy snapped

" Enough!, SHE'S WOUNDED SOMEONE HELP HER!", Macarov suddenly came from his office

"oh yeah…one more thing…I got Sting…", Genesis said and threw an unconscious Sting

"WHAT?!", almost all the guild members yelled

"the hell.. all of you just mentioned that now?!,look I even I cradled his cat!"Genesis yelled back

"WHAT?!" the guild members yelled again

AND THEN….

Sting's POV

Ugh… why is my body so soar? ..i only remembered what Silent Demon said, and it made me angry and focused all my power to one attack and then… everything went white…

I opened my eyes and saw I was in an infantry

"were…am i?", I asked begging someone there to answer

"you are in the infantry of FairyTail..", a familiar female voice said

I glanced were the voice was and saw Silent Demon, her arms were bandaged and had some band aid on her face she was preparing tea?," what happened?"

" you went over with power….and focused it for one blow, but failed miserably and causes you're body to explode all magic in you, and ended up hurting yourself", she answered

"how long was I out?", I asked again

" four hours, and thirty minutes", she answered again, while sipping some tea

"where's Rogue?", I asked

" he went back at you're guild to ditch you're guild master…plus you should thank Wendy for healing you're wounds", she grunted

" if this is FairyTail.. then I'll be going…", I said ignoring the pain in my body as I try to get up

" whoa… hold you're horses, you haven't fully recovered yet..", she said trying to help me?

Normal POV

Genesis helped Sting to get up, which made Sting stared in shock

"no.. please let me go, let me do it alone, I can't make you take care of me, I am really ashamed of what I've done at the tournament three years ago…", Sting said letting go of Genesis Sting could barely walk, as he cradled Lector

"pfft… don't be pathetic!, don't be blind! F*cking three years? Please… I haven't even joined the guild yet, and not just that I forgive you…", Genesis said and smiled, then she walked near the door, " 'Living is a sign of Strength', that Titania told me…"

Sting flinched and proceeded to walk, while Genesis opened the door, and nearly the guild went silent again….

Sting proceeded to walk completely ignoring the glares…

He stopped near the guild doors and said," Silent Demon-… no… Genesis.. Thank You…", Sting said and gave off a smile , Genesis couldn't help but smile and blush a bit, as she looked away

"you're Welcome…Sting..", Genesis whispered that only DragonSlayers can hear

Then Sting smiled and went away cradling a sleeping Lector…, Genesis was still blushing a bit and walked at the bar where she was greeted by Mira, Levy and Lucy

"so…Genesis… what did you told him, that made him say thank you?", Lucy asked

" i just said something to him, that he needs to understand...", Genesis answered while still blushing…

" Sheeee Likeeeessss hiiimmmm",The famous "rolling tongue" quote came spewing out of Happy's mouth, eyes in half moons, mouth fixed into a cheeky grin.

That, it made Genesis kicked Happy 6 miles away from the guild while a vein popped, leaving a hole in the roof top…

" FORBBIDEN LOVE!", Levy, Lucy , Mira and Katie yelled in unison

"hell what?", Genesis yelled alarmed

"oh my a FairyTail Mage and a Sabertooth mage…what a forbidden love", says Mira who was currently ready to faint

"Meeting you was 'Fate', making friends was a 'choice', but falling in love ' I have no control over'", Levy and Lucy squealed in unison

" Who the hell said that we were friends?!", Genesis snapped

" you're love is doomed, you're love is dead, you're love is doomed, you're love is dead, doomed!, dead!, doomed! dead!, doomed!", says Katie pulling flower petals one by one

"seriously…, I'm not in love..", Genesis said sweat dropping

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END!**

**Me: *sigh*….finished …**

**Laxus: Genesis and Sting…hmm.. not a bad idea*giving thumbs up***

**Katie and Lucy: *squeals* AGREE!**

**Genesis: great…I have a love team now? hell who would have thought that..**

**Me: *fake coughs*, okay … so here's the chapter please R and R see yah in the next chapter!~**


	18. Sting and Genesis' adventure part 1

**Me: hi this is me again here's another weekly quote :**

**" what is the point of magic to begin with…. When I can't use it to protect my friends?"- Lucy Heartfilia**

**Me: what a wonderful quote Lucy… here's the chapter! Title: Genesis and Sting's adventure Part 1**

**Genesis : *mutters* great…my side story…, I thought it was Laxus and Lucy's story…**

**Me : Shut it!, you're spoiling the good part!**

* * *

_Recap:_

" _you're love is doomed, you're love is dead, you're love is doomed, you're love is dead, doomed!, dead!, doomed! dead!, doomed!", says Katie pulling flower petals one by one_

"_seriously…, I'm not in love..", Genesis said sweat dropping_

Normal POV

"seriously…., I'm not in love..", Genesis said sweat dropping

" oh yes you are!", Levy squealed

"have you guys, lost you're heads? Hell I just met them for the first time!, heck I even hate them!", Genesis yelled in frustration

" The more you hate the more you love!", Lucy and Katie squealed in unison, Mira in the other hand, has already fainted

That made Genesis shot a –One Word And You'll Die- glare, and made Levy, Lucy, and Katie quite but giggling, Genesis cursed under her breath and settled down

However Macarov was watching his "children", and smiled, "Genesis in love with a Sabertooth mage…this might work, in that case Sabertooth and FairyTail might truce…", Macarov said in his thoughts, while staring at Genesis

Genesis sighed and slammed her head on the bar counter while murmuring " I shouldn't have fought them"

"Genesis!, I have a job for you", Macarov yelled

"what is it?", Genesis questioned cocking an eyebrow

" it's just a one week job, I want you to give this letter to Lamia Scale…", Macarov said handing a piece of folded enveloped

"fine…", Genesis agreed getting out of the guild, so that she can avoid Lucy, Levy, Mira ," Katie let's go!"

"wait!, this is a solo job only for you, Genesis!", Macarov yelled

"Fine… Macarov,Lucy mind if Katie stay in you're place for a while?", Genesis asked

"sure, good luck with you're job!, and don't forget to visit Sting!~", Lucy sang

"HELL I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT BASTARD!", Genesis finally roared and made attention to the guild and break out in laughter

"I'm going..", Genesis growled, ignoring the laughter

TimeSkip…..3 days later…. At Lamia Scale Guild…..

Genesis sighed and open Lamia Scale's Guild doors and draw attention to the guild

" I came here to deliver a message from Macarov of FairyTail to you're master", Genesis cooly said

"I see, you must be a new member of the guild, FairyTail", Jura came and said

" a new member?..pfft… not a bad body you've got there…", Sherry Blendy said covering her mouth preventing not to laugh

"You picking a fight?!", Genesis growled while a vein popped

"please stop fighting!, we don't want our guild be destroyed!", Chelia or Sherry's little cousin said, and made Genesis stare at her

"Sky…GodSlayer…", Genesis whispered, and handed an envelope at Jura," Here's the message, please give it to you're master, because I'll be going"

" leaving so soon?",then Lyon came and said, "I heard you were Lucy's trainer three years ago, and an old friend of FairyTail's master, Macarov"

"trainer?", Sherry asked

" true, that I am Lucy's Trainer and an old friend of Macarov, problem?",Genesis glared at Lyon

"all, I want to know is how is she?", Lyon asked

"she got married", Genesis said straight and made their jaw dropped

"MARRIED?!", Lyon and Sherry yelled in unison and started to ask different questions like," when did she got married?, does she have babies? How many?, who is the one she got married into?

Then Genesis putted her index finger to her chin and said," she got married a few years ago, no , she doesn't have babies yet, and she married Laxus Dreyar"

Lyon and Sherry went silent from the word " Laxus Dreyar"

"LAXUS DREYAR?!", Lyon and Sherry yelled again , this time Genesis was covering her ears

"um… were do babies come from?", Chelia asked cutely, and which made Genesis and the others , sweat bullets

"um… were, should I start..", Lyon said stuttering while sweating bullets," ah!, wait a minute she didn't introduce her name yet!", Lyon shouted pointing at Genesis , trying to change the topic

"the name's Genesis Saberfang", Genesis said rolling her eyes

"oh…,nice to meet you Genesis", Sherry teased, while the others stayed silent, they already knew who she was…

"you're messing with the wrong person, puppet manipulation user…", Genesis made a low growl

"I'm sure I am", Sherry smirked , Sherry's hands were already to fight

Then that, made Genesis angered and then the guild floors began to shake vigorously or EarthQuake for an example, then a huge shard of rock came pointing at Sherry who gulped and fell down, while Silent Demon just gave an emotionless face and walked away," I'll be going…"

"w-what is she…", Sherry asked stuttering

"she was Silent Demon…, the assassin of No Emotions….or so they say…", Lyon answered and helped Sherry get up while staring at Genesis leaving away

And Then…..

Genesis safely delivered the message to Lamia Scale.. however she went to the forest for a shortcut back at the guild, then she saw a river, and sat and began to sketch ….

She, sketched and sketched the flowing river, until something caught her eye out….she saw a man with blond hair and currently floating , and that made her alarmed and swam ,took the man out in the River…

Genesis sighed and stared at the man, before she could do something she yelled a girly squeal or I suppose like this,: " KYAAAAAAA!", nearly all the birds flew out from the trees close to the shouting Silent Demon…

"S-Sting?", She unbelievably asked herself, then she compressed Sting's chest to get the water out, but she couldn't do anything, before she could think of something , a thing clicked at her mind, and made her blush madly

She gulped and leaned at Sting's face closer, "this is not sexual harassment!", she cursed under her breath and she made her face closer and closer , but Alas! Sting's eye's perked up and made Genesis slap his face and fainted, while Genesis was blushing madly, or I mean Super Madly!

Then…..

Sting's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, all I can see was a brown blur, I rubbed my eyes and saw somehow like Earth… it's like I'm at a cave, and why am I bandaged? All I remember was a blur of redviolet… but somehow it slapped me in the face… then everything went black…again

I walked painfully and saw a slight redviolet haired girl…then something clicked in my mind and guess that she was Silent Demon!

"ugh…what happened?", I asked, rubbing my soar face

She glanced at me, and said," I found you floating in the river"

"how long was I out?", I asked

"a hours, maybe..", she answered

"but… why is my face so soar?", I asked again hell, does flowing water makes faces soar?...And then she began to blush?

"why are you blushing?", I asked in a knowing tone

"am not", she replied

"are too", I retorted

"am not"

"are too"

"alright fine!, you got me!, sheesh… when I found you drowning ,I hurriedly took you away from the water, and began compressing , but you're heart still didn't beat, so I thought I could gave air through you're mouth..", she answered

"and?", I said cocking an eyebrow

"then I was about to do it, then you're eyes perked up, and got me panicked and slap you… happy?, She said crossing her arms

"how can I be happy when you just randomly slapped my face?!", I roared in frustration

"relatively people think that where kissing, and I was about to help you then you suddenly perked up, HOW SHOULD I NOT BE PANICKED BY THAT?!", She yelled back

"you have a point there….", I said while nodding which fallowed by a punch in the head, and a yell, "IDIOT !"

"hey, why were you drowning anyway?", She asked and my mood became darker

" remember the time when Rogue and I got defeated by you?",I groggily said while she nodded

"well…, ever since I got defeated by you, I couldn't do anything but train to defeat you…, but I made a mistake…", I continued saying

" I trained even without Lector…, I trained and trained, until I ran out of magic power, I was barely walking to a near river to take a drink, until I tripped over a rock, and fell into the river…, and then everything went black…and here I am with you", I finished telling her, only I can hear was a "pfft", sound

" Gahahaha!, you tripped over a stone and fell into a river?!, what a loserrrr!", she laughed

"piss off! Silent Demon!", I growled , I never thought she isn't that mature,… she continued laughing until she stopped with a serious face

"seriously… risking you're life training, to defeat me?", she asked

I remained silent, couldn't answer the question …

"oh well.. that doesn't matter now.. come on let's go home..", she said cheerfully

"_wow…, I'm jealous on her emotions…she can easily shift gears…_", I said in my thoughts while sweat dropping," _Maybe, the title Silent Demon…is long gone…_"

She stepped out at her place and stared at the jungle..

"um… where is way home?", she said dumbly

"hell, what do you mean?, why don't you sniff it out?", I said standing up

" I'm doing it now!", she snapped while sniffing the air, then I stood up and sniffed the air, but there was no scent, way back home…

"what is the meaning of this?, the scent's aren't familiar…", I said turning my hand into a ball of fist, while I sniffed the air again

"oh well…, if there's no scent way back home then I'll go walk…..", She said

* * *

**AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END!**

**Me: that's all, please R and R goodbye~**


	19. Sting and Genesis' adventure part 2

**Me: *eating chips***

**Genesis: *groans* start the f*cking chapter already**

**Me: words young lady! *continuously eats***

**Genesis: I'm 21 dimwit!**

**Me: oh yeah, sorry I forgot *grins***

**Genesis:*sigh* yeah, yeah start the chapter already**

**Me: AYE!, here's the chapter and the weekly quote!**

**"Fear is not evil. It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can becaome stronger as well as kinder." – Gildarts**

**Me: (╯°□°)╯' ' ┻━┻**

**Chapter 18 – F*CKING MAZE!**

* * *

_Recap:_

"_um… where is way home?", she said dumbly_

"_hell, what do you mean?, why don't you sniff it out?", I said standing up _

" _I'm doing it now!", she snapped while sniffing the air, then I stood up and sniffed the air, but there was no scent, way back home…_

"_what is the meaning of this?, the scent's aren't familiar…", I said turning my hand into a ball of fist, while I sniffed the air again_

"_oh well…, if there's no scent way back home then I'll go walk…..", She said _

Normal POV

"what do you mean you'll go walk?, why won't you use your magic to get out of here?", Sting asked unbelievably

"because it's a good training on your physical strength", Genesis said before walking," Are you coming or not?, this might help you defeat me in comparison"

"ugh… fine, if it gets me stronger", Sting retorted

"come on hotshot lets go", Genesis grunted back

Sting just glared at her and then walked, but before Genesis could do something she send a note to FairyTail guild with a white dove

JAJAJA~ Time Skip( a few days Later)

Genesis cracked her knuckles and carried a huge boulder , and which made Sting quite pissed

" hey how did you do that?", Sting asked

"physical strength…duh..", She scoffed and threw the boulder out of the way

"PHYSICAL STRENGTH?!", Sting roared," THAT IS INSANE!"

"I know, Lucy gave the same expression when we were training a few years ago", She replied with a smile

"You're crazy!", Sting yelled

"you're annoying", Genesis replied

Then Sting pouted and proceeded to walk away fallowed by a quite annoyed Genesis

"when I get stronger, I'll say sayonara to the Earth Mage!", Sting whispered to himself, which failed miserably while earning a yell out of Genesis,

" I HEARD THAT BASTARD!", She yelled

Both, continued arguing , not mentioning something was fallowing them, and then it smiled and fainted away….

And Then…..

"remind me, why are we climbing a mountain again?", Sting asked clinging into a piece of branch

" to see the exact location, so that we will know where we going", Genesis answered and grabbed Stings hand

"I didn't expect physical training was this hard", Sting moaned

" believe me, you'll get used to it..", Genesis said and smiled at him

Sting, in the other hand couldn't do nothing but smile back…., both reached the top of the mountain and saw a beautiful sight , green grass , bushes, and small plants were growing nearby around with some weird ruins ,but both chimed with smiles and grins

" wow, this place has a beautiful sight!, even the wind level isn't bad!", Sting grinned

"yeah…, we could even do a picnic here…", Genesis said and gave off a sad smile, however Sting got worried why she gave that kind of smile and asked

"hey.., why are you smiling sadly?", He asked as he sat down with his legs crossed

With that, a chuckle escaped from Genesis lips, she stared at the beautiful sight, which is the forest, with the wind blowing gently at her…there was a pregnant silence between the two…, Sting was just waiting for the answer, he was hoping that she won't cry or feel bad at something, he never comforted a woman before.

" well…, I just remembered something, something important...", She gently answered ,with the wind blowing her long red violet hair…

" so what was it?", Sting asked again crossing his arms

"well, it's okay if you listen or not…", She replied

Sting just grunted and looked away…

"my, father used to bring me at high places…,I mean Fog,", Genesis said as she sat beside Sting with knees bent apart and stared at the clear blue sky…

"your Dragon?", Sting asked with a wink, then Genesis stood up and held one of her arms by her hand and stared at the sky

"yeah…, he used to let me climb at his back, and let me hold their tight, and we would soar high to the skies…", She said gently, the wind blowing softly at the so called grass, however the blowing of the wind made Genesis took off the ribbon tied on her hair were it swayed gently, Sting in the other hand raised an eyebrow and kept listening

"he was like a real father, he treated me like a child of his own…, even though he train's me harsh, I still loved him…, I love him with my heart…", She finished with the wind blowing gently at the two

"well, it's nice to have a father like that…", Sting scoffed as he dusted himself standing up

"you could have felt it, when you didn't killed you-", she cut off her sentence as she glance on him, there was a hint of guilt, sadness and anger on his eyes

" I'm sorry!, I'm so sorry!", Genesis exclaimed

"Forget it…, I was too dumb to realize those kind of feelings", He said and looked away with pink tint on his cheeks, " _why does she have to be so damn cute when she doesn't tie her hair_?", says deeply in his thoughts

"I hope you might feel, something new…Sting", Genesis whispered, with a smile, Sting for sure he could have heard it and can't do nothing but smile…..

"_I'm guessing, I'm feeling something new right now…_", Sting said in his thoughts as he walked near the ruins while touching them, and it suddenly glowed then the mountain began to move

"Sting what did you do?", Genesis asked as she knelt in the ground trying to stop the earthquake

"I don't know!", Sting answered

Mean While At FairyTail….

The dove flapped it's tiny wings and got passed inside FairyTail guild by flying through a window, it flew and landed safely at the bar counter where Mirajane cleaning some utensils ,and the others were…the guild was rowdy as ever…

"oh my a letter?", Mira asked as she put down a mug and took the message at the doves little feet

"that bird might be tasty!", Natsu grinned evily and fallowed my happy's yell, " AYE SIR!"

"baka! That bird might be exhausted by sending this letter!", Lucy scolded Natsu

"he really is an idiot..", Laxus commented

"that's rare, no one sends a white pigeon on FairyTail", Gray commented, if it wasn't for Cana who was drinking a barrel of booze nearby, that didn't say his clothes were gone, he could have been naked already.

"you mean dove, Gray,", Levy sweatdropped

"true, no one ever sends a white dove at FairyTail, who could it be?", the mighty Titania asked before taking a slice of her favorite cake

"oh yeah, have you guys seen Genesis?, it was supposed to be a one week job right? , it has been past a week now", Lucy asked a little worried

"don't worry Lucy…, she'll be fine.. I'm positive ..", Laxus said softly as he touched Lucy's hand, Lucy blush a little, and heard a quite purr, from her best friend no other than Levy Mcgarden

" Levy, Shut up", Lucy sweatdropped and stared at Natsu who was drooling over the poor little bird

" I wonder what does it taste when I'll grill it with my fire?", Natsu asked Happy with his arms flaming

"Natsu!, don't you dare kill that bird for no reason!", Mira gasped, Natsu was about to burn the bird with his flames, while suddenly he felt a deadly aura coming from Erza

"AYE!", Natsu squeaked and Mira sighed in relief then she began to take the letter off , and gave the little bird some food to eat.

"oh it's a letter for Master", Mira chimed and handed the letter to Macarov who was sitting at the edge of the bar counter silently watching his so call 'brats' with a mug of booze

"master there's a letter for you…", Mira smiled innocently , which made almost all the guild members yell ," MARRY ME MIRAJANE!"

"perverts…", Lucy and Levy said in unison, while Erza nodded in agreement

"hmm… it must be the magic council isn't it?", Macarov grunted while taking a sip of his drink

"well, it was sent out by a white dove, master", Mira answered, she was wondering about it too

Macarov stopped at his drink and stared at the piece of paper," a white dove?, that's rare for sending a message, the writer of this letter might have been living on a far place…"

Macarov took the paper and sipped his drink once again while reading the letter and it says

_Dear Macarov_

_I am so f*cked away from the guild, I think I got lost there's no scent from the guild, and did I mention how crappy it is when you got lost in a so hell like jungle?, don't worry about it Macarov I'm trying to get out this hell, and I'm not alone, I'll be back " Master "_

_You're brat ,Genesis Saberfang_

Then he spat out his drink and yelled, "WHAT?!", it made silence at the guild

"what do you mean what? Master?", Mira asked confused

"that, damn brat...", He hitched under his breath and sighed, "Genesis won't be here for a few days…, she got lost in the woods", he calmly said

"how can she be lost?!, she's a dragonslayer! Not to mention she's Silent Demon the Element DragonSlayer!", Lucy stood up yelling in confusion

"the woods she got lost wasn't normal..", Macarov sighed

"what do you mean?", this time it was Laxus who stood up

"she must have entered 'The Forest of Illusions'", Macarov sighed once again

"NO…, Genesis…, Genesis is special she won't easily get tricked by illusions!", Lucy yelled and was shouldered by his husband in agreement

"yes, she's special, cut I couldn't do anything, I couldn't let my children go after her, they will just end up lost, I have high hopes on Genesis…, and besides she's not alone or it says here in the note…", Macarov finished his long sentence and made a pregnant silence

"that's it?, I thought that was an awesome speech!?", Macarov yelled in his thoughts

At Sting and Genesis~

The mountain quaked like hell, Genesis was trying her best to stop the mountain from crumbling, Sting in the other hand , was panicked he was holding out some ruins and tried to make the mountain "normal",

Then some rocks moved, and turned out into a huge door and the trembling stopped

"there's a door", Sting pointed out

Genesis stood up and stared," let's go check it out"

"Ladies first", Sting smirked, Genesis just rolled her eyes and continued walking through the door it was very dark, they were lucky enough that Genesis can use fire

"what is this place?", Sting asked and stared at the place, then the door closed making it completely dark, then a huge light came out and made light everywhere, the sight was nothing more than a huge MAZE….

"great… a maze.. what more could have come?", Sting retorted, and earned a death glare at Genesis

"says the one who brought us here", Genesis glared at Sting who was just scratching the back of his head

"sorry… I got a little bored", Sting asked for forgiveness in a cutely manner way

* * *

AND HERE'S THE CHAPTER WILL END!

**Me: hello it's me again, I got a little carried away from drawing so I kinda updated it late sorry!**

**Katie: pfft… you're weird**

**Me: SHUT IT or I'll pull you're whiskers out!, and here's the chapter please, R and R thankyou goodbye~**


	20. Chapter 20

I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

The Legend of the Twin Mountains

* * *

_Recap:_

"_what is this place?", Sting asked and stared at the place, then the door closed making it completely dark, then a huge light came out and made light everywhere, the sight was nothing more than a huge MAZE…._

"_great… a maze.. what more could have come?", Sting retorted, and earned a death glare at Genesis_

"_says the one who brought us here", Genesis glared at Sting who was just scratching the back of his head_

"_sorry… I got a little bored", Sting asked for forgiveness in a cutely manner way_

Genesis POV

Dang… first I met an annoying Sabertooth member, second… my ribbon of my hair disappeared, now I'm trapped along with Sting with a huge hell like MAZE!, I could not stop glaring at him, but when he asked for forgiveness I couldn't help but blush a bit," okay..okay, your forgiven, but don't screw up again, okay?", I said while sighing, all he could do was nod

"geez… we could easily break this into pieces!, come on let's destroy it!", Sting yelled, as he was about to use his magic

"don't do it you idiot….take a good look at this place…", I said while smacking , that good for nothing sabertooth member, Sting ..god I couldn't believe he's level of idiotness is just the same as Salamander, "this place…the Twin Mountains"

"what?, what the heck is this place?", He bluntly said, and with that a vein popped at my head, "Didn't I told you moments ago?!", I growled

"never heard of it..", He responded

"of course you never knew that legend, idiot..", I grunted around with a glare

"even if it's a legend then why is it called the Twin Mountains?", He asked, yes for an idiot like him, he doesn't understand…

"I'll share you a sub story about, it…A long time ago, two kingdoms ruled, one of the kingdoms owned a thousand miles of land, while the other were rich in weapons.., however the kingdom that own hectares of land have a queen and a son, named Aki", I said while taking a deep breath

"that's a weird name…", He said while blinking

"DO YOU WANT TO FINNISH OR NOT?!", I yelled with a vein popped, "c-calm down! The place is gonna crumble!", he shouted at my ear

"tch.. fine.. anyway on to the story….,the kingdom that were rich in weapons was ruled by a King and a daughter named Ellie… both kingdoms were rivals to each…that they declared war…but FairyTales aren't gonna end up just like that right?", I said and took a breath

"well..Fairytales always ends up like 'Happily ever after' then yeah..", Sting responded, I gave off a sad smile

"this Fairytale didn't end up like those others… there's a reason..why..let's continue…,however both son and daughter became madly in love at each other, causing both to run away from their Kingdoms…, both ran and ran until they've reached a cave…. Then the rain started to pour down from the gloomy skies it was very cold, prince Aki…was willing to sacrifice himself for the safeness of princess Ellie…"

"how long is this story going to end?", He said while yawning earning him a smack in the head from me

"then Aki made a plan… he hugged princess Ellie to make her feel warm…both cuddled at the cold night until then….both agreed to live in there on build a castle by their selves…but that happy moments ended…. They went back at their kingdoms in the ask for permission but ,their parents disagreed at that plan and made both two ran away again…but…both of them were chased by their own army, it was raining hard they climbed up a huge mountain, but destiny struck an earthquake came and…both they died….that's why it was called twin mountains because their …future son/daughter were twins..or so they thought, and then they've created a maze, those who was brave enough to enter the maze can win a house or even the kingdoms that were ruled…", I confidently said, although I wasn't pretty sure that's the plot of the story though..

"you just made that long story didn't you?", Sting responded with a boredom face

"that's the real story, but since I forgot a little about it I just added some bluffs", I replied with my arms crossed," oh well…, let's go..", then I started walking towards the Maze

"wait… can't we just break through them?",Sting asked like a little kid asking to buy ice cream, god he's starting to annoy me

"oh sure, unless you wanna be buried under this huge amount of earth..", I replied

"but, you use earth dragonslaying magic, can't you use it to protect us?", He scoffed, now he's starting to piss me off!

"I-I rather not, and besides my senses tells me that if we destroy this place their going to be a bad future..", I cooly said while eye twitching

"fine… anyway… did you notice this place that it's hot?", Sting questioned

"yeah…" I simply answered., " I wonder what's Fairytail doing now

Meanwhile At FairyTail Guild~

Normal POV

"Genesis… be safe..", Lucy said for the tenth time already while tapping one of her foot impatiently

"Lucy, calm down, I know master is worried as us", Mirajane pleaded trying to calm Lucy down

"yeah Lucy, I heard that her mom was old man's girlfriend long ago, and have been dumped!", Gray came with only boxers came..before he knew it Gray have been hit by an empty mug ,clearly from Master Macarov

"YOU BAKA! SHE'S WASN'T MY GIRLFRIEND HE WAS MY OLD FRIEND!", Macarov burst out, while he marched back to his office leaving laughter at the guild

"aye…..", Gray commented with a bleeding head, "can someone take Gray into the infantry.. I think he's not feeling well..", Levy said while sweatdropping who was shoulder by the one and only Gajeel Redfox with his " Gihhee"., Macarov proceeded through his office ignoring….

"Genesis…, you resemble so much of your mother, yet you have the attitude of you father…", Macarov said while looking a family picture of Genesis' family, a woman with Red blood hair, with a man with red violet hair, and cute kid with the same color of the man in the picture

~ And Then~

Gray have been treated in the infantry, and was take care by Lucy, Gray opened his eyes and saw a blur of yellow, " where am i?", he asked , finally his senses were getting better and saw Lucy with a worried face

"you're in the infantry, Gray", Lucy said in a soft voice, "what happened?" , Gray asked again while rubbing his head while trying to get up

" after you said about earlier Master hit you with a mug, and cause your head to bleed, well don't worry about it Wendy have already treated your wound, and please rest for a bit", Lucy insisted

With that Gray settled down and rest, there was an awkward silence

"so, how's your relationship with Juvia?", Lucy asked breaking the silence

"w-what?" Gray stated with fifteen shades of red on his cheeks

"well remember you asked Juvia to a dinner date right? Then what happened?", Lucy asked as she leaned closer to Gray which made Gray blush even more

"w-well nothing happened pretty much", Gray said bluntly as he looked away, Juvia was listening with a spark of jealousy and happiness

"_KYAA! Gray-sama is talking about our date!_", Juvia squealed in her head as she kept on watching

"I see, so both of you two just ate and went home?", Lucy said as she crossed her arms

With that Gray flinched," alright it's been disturbing that Lyon came that night and the d-date was ruined"

"is that so?, hm… Love Triangle!", Lucy squealed , like a happy-go-lucky girl, and Gray physically face palmed

At Genesis and Sting~

Normal POV

"GAAAHHH! I can't take it anymore!", Sting yelled as he ripped his clothes off revealing his hot abs and made Genesis blush a bit

"you seriously can't take the heat don't you?"Genesis commented looking away while blushing a bit

"HECK YEAH!", Sting replied," where did this heat come from any way?"

"It's the Earth's heat dumbass", Genesis scoffed and walked

"we've been in this maze for a few minutes already can't we just destroy the hell out of it?", Sting asked full bored

"I said , we will not!", Genesis growled while a vein popped

"fine whatever..", Sting said as he rolled his eyes," _What am I doing?..why am I obeying her orders? What's this weird feeling when I gaze into her?_"…

"_this is really weird… why can't I just beat the shit out of him?, and why am I forgiving him? This so weird!_", Genesis asked in her thoughts

"hey, isn't that an Exit?", Sting asked while pointing at a shade of light with a huge EXIT name on the above

"of course..", Genesis said as she sweatdrop

"FREEEEDDDOOOMMM!",Sting yelled while running

"Idiot…", Genesis sighed," that was quick, even though this maze is huge, we manage to escape with it"

"those two…, Their just like Prince Aki and Princess Ellie..", says a girl with light brown hair, currently a spirit

* * *

**~chapter end~**


	21. halloween special

**~Halloween Special~ I don't own Fairytail!**

* * *

Normal POV Lucy and Laxus' Place

"Laxus are you ready?", Lucy asked, she was wearing a black Lolita dress her golden hair swayed gently at her waist as she tied it into a ponytail

"yeah", Laxus answered ,he was wearing a black tuxedo designed with a red cross on it's back, "how about Genesis?"

"she's already waiting outside with Katie", Lucy replied as she peek through their window, Genesis was wearing dark red skirt, around with a black long sleeve polo shirt, she wore black knee-high socks with black high heel sandals, her hair was the same it was tied with redblood ribbon into a ponytail, her bangs were slid sidewards completely covering her left eye, her companion was wearing a plain black vest.

Lucy and Laxus went out of their apartment and meeted Genesis

"are you guys ready?", Lucy asked, the each return a nod

"can you guys go on ahead? I have something to get on the guild.", Genesis stated

"well, okay but you've better hurry since the train will arrive in a few minutes", Laxus replied he was holding a bunch of flowers with Katie , "got it", Genesis said as she fast-walk through the guild.

"well, let's get going then", Lucy said as the three marched to the train station

At The Guild~

Genesis step in front FairyTail's wooden guild doors, she took a deep breath and kicked the doors as hard as she could, the impact was so strong that it crashed into the walls creating a crack and made attention to the guild, however the guild was having a Halloween costume party, Levy was wearing a red cape around with Gajeel with a wolf costume, Erza was wearing devil-like armor, Gray with a Dracula costume, Wendy a little Fairy Juvia with a witch costume

"Ah, Genesis you came what kind of costume are you wearing now?", Mira came and asked, she was at her Satan Soul and was currently serving drinks, yet there was no response. "um Genesis, are you alright?", she asked again but Genesis' eyes were covered by her bangs

"NASTU DRAGNEEL!", Genesis roared , all of the guild stood there in shock

"uh?, what?', Natsu asked while munching some firechicken, with that Genesis launched at him and pinned Natsu down as she held him at his collar

"YOU BASTARD!",Genesis yelled

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", Natsu roared back, with that Genesis gritted his teeth

"tch, you really are the worst ,Salamander, tell me what comes on your mind during November first and second?", Genesis growly asked

"why?"

"JUST ANSWER THAT FUCKING QUESTION!", Genesis snapped

"okay, okay!, what come on my mind?, well parties, fights visiti-", Natsu was cut off as he remembered something, Genesis was reading his emotions and let go

"your one hell of a dense idiot ,Salamander...", Genesis said as she crossed her arms

"Lu-chan's not coming today because she and Laxus are going to visit to her mom and dad's grave!", Levy burst out and made silence at the guild, in a matter of seconds the guild went panicked

"precisely , and I thought you were Lucy's Nakamas…", Genesis sneered as she walk towards the guild doors

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!, WE WERE TO BUSY PREPARING THE PARTY THAT WE FORGOT LUCY'S PARENTS!",Cana yelled while hugging a barrel of booze

"LET'S GO THERE NOW!",Romeo demanded

"all of you just stop right there, ", Genesis growled as she glance back, "only dragonslayers Titania, Gray Fullbuster and Levy Mcgarden"

"But why?", Macao stood up and asked

"shut up pops ", Genesis growled ,"Let's go"

"but the train must have left already", Levy commented as she put her index finger on her chin

"then, well travel by foot", Genesis stated

"you're wearing highheels", Gray pointed , with that the Element DragonSlayer shot a death glare at Gray which made him shut up

"let's just go", Genesis stated as they go….

And Then~

"CRAAAPPPP!, WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD US EARLIER THAT THEIR GOING TO VISIT SHORTLY?!"gray yelled as he ran as fast as he could

"LIKE THE HELL I WOULD, I'M TO ANGRY AT ALL OF YOU SINCE ALL OF YOU FORGOT!",Genesis responded

"oh my, I hope Lucy-san and Laxus –san are still there", Wend y cried she was carried by Charles while babbling something like," idiots "

"wait a minute…. Gajeel why are you carrying me?", Levy asked as she stared at Gajeel who carried her bridal style while running

"that can't be helped in running since you're wearing highheels", PantherLily said while he was carrying Genesis(by flying of course)

"that's right shrimp", Gajeel simply stated

"we better hurry!", Erza commented as she was carried by Happy

"how come girls get's to ride the cats?", Gray asked while running, Natus in the other hand was just silence," oi FLAME BRAIN HURRY UP!"

Natsu was getting slower and slower until he stop

"I can't let them beat me, I have to apologize to Lucy!", Natsu said in his breath, as he bolted through, "I'M COMING LUCY!" he roared as he went past through the others

All of them stopped while Genesis made an evil smirk," plan success…."

Natsu ran as fast as he could, he can see the mansion or Lucy's old house, but it was different, instead it looks like an old abandoned castle the plants were withered , Natsu stopped at his tracks and panted," this is the place….", He said while panting , There was no one , no one but an old abandoned house, "were are they?", he asked himself as he sniffed the air, but there's no scent of nobody, until he heard some evil laughter, of course Natsu would get scared easily, it was said that he doesn't get scared when there's a Nakama beside him.

"w-what who?", Natsu stuttered, yet there was no response instead evil laughter filled the air

"what's happening?", Natus asked as he covered hi ears to prevent himself from hearing, but it failed miserably and end up hearing., "go away!", Natsu yelled but still it didn't left

"GAHAHAHA!, YOU PITIED HUMAN, LEAVING YOU'RE PRECIOUS NAKA LIKE THAT, HAHAHA! TO WEAK!", a male grumpy voice said

"who?", Natsu asked

"Your worst nightmare..", the voice replied while growling, with that Natsu shivered in fear.

"BOO!", Lucy jump out of nowhere, and scared the living daylights out of Natsu., then the Mansion turn back to its original color and shape the plants became alive.

"HAHAHA!, you fell for it Natsu!", Happy laughed

"you should have seen your face Flamebrain!", Gray commented as he chuckled

"were sorry for scaring ou Natsu-san", Wendy said while smiling around with Charla with a "hmph, what a bunch of idiots"

"Gihee, That's pathetic Salamander", Gajeel chuckled

"h-how?",Natsu asked shivering

"you know, there's a thing called Illusion Magic", Genesis stepped out crossing her arm while smirking around with Erza

"thanks, to Gajeel's Evil laughter and Laxus' voice well let's just say it was perfect", Erza said

"but w-what about that i-illusion magic?", Natsu asked

"well, thanks to Genesis we found out she can use that kind of spell for a short time", Levy answered

"I'm sorry for scaring you Natsu, it was Genesis' idea, to prank you ", Lucy said as she glance at Genesis who was smirking

"d-does the guild knows?", Natsu asked since it will be embarrassing if they knew

"yeah, they knew , although except Mirajane since I'm pretty sure she'll leak it out", Lucy replied

"did you caught it? On the camera,Katie?", Gray asked Katie who was flying with a camera

"HAI! Look at his face it's so ridiculous!", Katie yelled while laughing

"I can't believe you fell for it Natsu", Genesis said as she grinned, everyone went silent and stared at her, with made her feel uncomfortable ,"what?"

"ne, is it me or she just said 'Natsu"?, Levy asked and wink

"AYE! She did! She said Natsu! She didn't call him Salamander or Natsu's full name!", Happy cheered

"what's with you?, you Jack ass!", Genesis yelled

* * *

**~Chapter End~**

**A/n: sorry for putting this chapter late, I got busy so Ja Ne!~**


	22. It's Love Duh

**took me long time to update... anyways i will warn you readers i think i altered Stings personality here**

* * *

Normal POV

"tell me!", Erza demandingly yelled with a sword on Katie's neck,Katie in the other hand was shaking in horror as she gulped.

"hey what's going on here?!", Sudenly the guild doors opened and came Genesis, all eyes faced at her not knowing what's happening

"your friend knew everything", Erza said half glaring at her

"what do you mean?", Genesis asked back

"She said she saw you and Sting Eucliff sleeping in a tree together while she was strolling in the woods, not just that she also said that Sting was half naked!", Mirajane answered

"_She saw us?!_",Genesis yelled on her toughts , and a blush crept on her cheeks , and then a sword came in Genesis' neck and felt a deadly presence

"y-yeah... we slept together, not because of something , it's because..." , Genesis couldn't continue her sentence and blush more, and made all he guild members looked at her with curiosity

"Genesis it's okay, please explain to us, and oh welcome back, i was really worried back then", Lucy came smiling warmly along with Laxus

"alright, you win...", Genesis replied in defeat and let go a deep sigh

"Sting and i met each other in the woods, we agreed to travel together in the forest but then, we were camping for the night, n-nothing happened though, but on the morning he was hugging me, and then i slapped him and he woke up... that's what happened", Genesis said looking away

"oh, i'm sorry for misunderstanding", Erza said as her swords disappear," but how did you manage to escape in that forest anyway?"

"oh, a spirit helped us at first it nearly scared the hell out of me but she was really kind, and she lead us away from there", Genesis answered

" well, false alarm i thought you and Sting from sabertooth was doing naughty things", Lucy said smirking evily, Genesis only half glared at her

"oh yeah.. Lucy, Laxus, Katie i've got something to tell all of you in private, follow me", Genesis said going through the back door of the guild, the three followed curiosly

"so what about it?", Laxus asked crossing his arms

"earlier what i said, with Sting and me?, that wasn't the full story", Genesis answered looking away, then Lucy and Katie came to Genesis so close which made her sweatdrop

"okay... it started back there..."

_FlashBack_ _After Sting and Genesis escaped the maze_

_Genesis POV_

_"tree, tree, tree, tree...bush, a rabbit", Sting pointed out, he's really annoying me_

_"Can you cut your Solo-I-spy?!", I said with a vein popped on my head_

_"What? it's boring...", Sting said back, what an idiot he is_

_"then why are you following me?!", I snapped questioning him_

_" Duh...it's obvious that i don't know where to go and it seems your really found in this jungle", Sting answered putting his palms on his neck_

_"says a half naked, idiotic man", i said while sighing_

_"man... it's getting cold..", Sting added_

_"duh... it's getting darker and where on a forest, of course it gets cold!", i snapped, " and you trew your clothes away earlier idiot!"_

_"whatever", Sting said back rolling his eyes and got hit by a rock , which i trew_

_" this place is a good place, let's camp here for the night", i said scratching my head, " i'll go prepare a fire"_

_" fine... i'll go hunt some animals", Sting said yawning and started to walk_

_" be careful, this is the forest of illusions, so do't get tricked, you might get lost", i said staring at him he wasn't facing in my way though_

_" don't worry, i've got your scent afterall", Sting said and tilted his head at me while giving a smile, i only ignore him and continued to start a fire (a/n: OH GOD... HELP ME! I"M OUT OF IDEAS!")_

_after i made a fire i chewed on some rocks while leaning on a tree_

_few minutes had passed and still he wasn't here and i began to clean my sword out of boredom _

_half an hour had passed and now i'm laying and counting the stars, and i remembered something_

_Flashback_

_" Forget it...,I'm too dumb to realize those kind of feelings" "Sting scoffed_

_Flashback end LOLOLOLOL_

_i gritted my teeth with my bangs covering my eyes, " Too dumb?, cut that crap!"_

_when the time i couldn't take it anymore i stood up, "where is he?", i said , then a huge boar like monster appeared in front of me and i yelp_

_then and the head of the boar-monster thier appeared Sting,"che... dinner's here", Sting said cracking his knuckles_

_"how did you find such an animal?", i asked him supprised with such monster_

_"i found him strolling in a river", Sting answered , i only answered "oh"._

_then, i sliced the beast into pieces with my katana and roasted it, Sting nearly ate them all which make me sweatdrop_

_after that he lay down rubbing his stomach while grinning, which i found weird. i was preparing myself to sleep when suddenly he hugged me at the back i was stunned and tried to speak._

_"u-um... S-sting Eucliffe w-what are y-you doing?", i asked in a shaky voice with my face really red trying to get away from he's 'HUG'_

_"well it's really cold, and your a human, Rogue told me that if you have a human contact, people will get hot and he also added that touching another human's body can share warmt, i'm trying to do it now because it's really cold", Sting said tightening his grip_

_"i-i'm f-feeling uncomfortable here!" i yelled in my thoughts struggling _

_"hey... can you stay still?... your warmt is spreading all over my body...as if Electicity flowing in constant motion", Sting purred laying his head on my right shoulder_

_"...eh? is it me or he's SPEAKING LOVE QOUTES?!", i yelled in my head and started to panick_

_"w-what are you doing...", i asked slightly uncomfortable, while blushing madly_

_"didn't i told you?, i need your warmt...Genesis", Sting whispered slowly on my ear, i can feel my blood rushing to my cheeks as he continued to hug me, i could easily stop him with my super strength, but i felt my strength being drained away, my knees began to feel weak..._

_"w-what happening?", i asked as i panted_

_"see?...your body became warmer...i like that...", Sting whispered again, i feel his breathing as he purred_

_"wait... how did it turned like this?", i asked in my thoughts, my heart was pounding heavily, my hands felt numb as if i couln't move at all, i tried to struggle but it only get's worse _

_"don't intend to escape... it's just that i want to hug you more...", Sting said he's voice was so low that it felt like a purr in the end, i panted heavily... but it was really pointless_

_"S-Sting... p-please let me go... there's a fire o-over there", i said praying that to the heavens that he would let go_

_"A fire isn't enough to warm my heart all the way...but your body can...", Sting replied, i feel my body getting really hot, i couldn't feel my legs at all, my vision was getting a little blurry, just a simply act can lead you to this big..._

_then he suddenly pinned me down and now i was facing him, his bare chest caught my eye, i looked away blushing madly_

_"Genesis...Look into my eyes...", he said demandingly but slow , i slowly looked at him, his bluish eyes were beautiful even though it's dark ,his eyes matched the stars above, he ruffled my hair and smiled_

_"without your ribbon, you look really pretty, your eyes are also pretty...", Sting said sniffing a strand of my hair, yes... i forgot, my ribbon was blown away by the wind and this is my longest time to let my hair down...this warm feeling... what is it called again? love?_

_"Genesis...have you ever kissed before?", Sting asked lowly my eyes widen but felt sad for some reason, to be honest... i'm the Silent Demon... the demon with no emotions...i have longed work to assinate, i'm not good dealing with emotions i locked them inside as i kept moving on..._

_"i'm the Silent Demon remember?... i never experienced things like this", i replied sadly, then he moved closer to me, so close that i can feel his warm breath_

_"what if... i'll kiss you.. how will you react?", Sting whispered, he's breath stinks but i ignore it, and thought for an answer_

_"guess i have to figure that out later...", i answered closing my eyes, then i felt a warm palm touch my face , i quickly perked up and saw Sting's hands,_

_"his...hands are so...big", i thought , his face came nearer and nearer that our nose touched, his breath hitched and leaned closer so close that our lips were to touch each other just a little more could be the end of this..._

_but i covered his mouth with my hands_

_"Sting-kun...i'm sorry", i manage to say, Sting blinked and smiled,"guess i over did it"_

_"i was in a bind", i said, i really want to know what my reaction would be, but... i suddenly remembered...FairyTail..._

_"you know i was really eager to teach you love", Sting said as he back away a bit,"but i guess i can't teach you at all"_

_My eyes widen and yer i closed them, "thanks..."_

_"it's really late...i better go to sleep, and thanks for the heat",Sting said as he got of me and lay beside,i sat down sighing and thouched my lips_

_"i wonder... what will happen if he kissed me...", i thought asnd j looked in the sky..._

_The next day_

_i slowly opened my eyes remembering what happened last night, and then blood rushed to my cheeks, i wanted to get up but i felt a slight of uncomfortable thing, i narrowed my eyes and saw Sting hugging my waist, he was sleeping soundly, i started to panick, i tried to move slowly not to wake him up but everytime i do he hugs me tighter_

_"move... you moron...", i pleaded as i move slowly, with my face colored red, but he only holds me tighter like hugging a teddybear_

_"i...said...MOVE!", i snapped and slap him so hard that he flew a few feet away, i panted looking away_

_"geez what the hell is wrong with him...", i whispered at myself, croosing my arms, and calmed down_

_"what's what?", i heard him as i was facing him i stop at my tracks, his face was so close to me that i began blushing again_

_"oi.. did you get a fever?, your face is red", Sting said as he put his palm on my head,which made me blush even harder," and why did you slap me anyway?"_

_"y-you were hugging me earlier, and it made me panicked so i slapped you..",i answered looking away as he took off his palm and i moved away a little_

_"you should have woke me p", Sting scoffed, which made a vein pop on my head_

_"Woke me up my ass, you were hugging me like a Teddybear! and if i move you only make it worse!", i snapped glaring at him_

_"oh yeah, i was dreaming about me and lector, i was hugging him then he struggles around and i had to hold him tighter, though...", He said putting his index finger on his chin_

_"so you were about your cat, and made me somesort of stuffedtoy?!", i yelled glaring at him_

_"yup, technically", He grinned like an idiot ,and reminded me of Natsu Dragneel i looked away at him and stared at the morning sky_

_"we better get moving..." i said, and it seems he didn't remember anything last night_

_"um...Genesis?... i'm sorry about last night..", Sting said crossing his arms looking away with a bit of his cheeks tinted in pink, i take back what i said earlier , he did remember..., but it makes me wonder, back then he's really differen't from the Sting i fought, he was serious_

_"a-ano... are you two lost?", i heard a cute child-like voice and suddenly looked for were the voice came, so was Sting_

_"down here, you two", it said again and both our heads tilted down when we saw a cut brown haired girl smiling warmly, wait what's a child diong in here?_

_"you two seems to be lost in this forest", the child said smiling_

_"how bout you kid?, are you lost?", Sting asked, stupidly i only rolled my eyes and sighed_

_"no mister, i am the guardian of this forest, i guide travelers away from here except for the bad ones,", the girl answered, gaurdian? this girl?_

_"your so young how do you manage to be alive in this forest anyway?", i asked looking at her, and she only giggled_

_"no... i am no longer alive... you see i'm already dead and i was bound to gaurd this forest forever, i am only a spirit of a dead child", she replied smiling, for some reason i felt bad for her_

_"now both of you follow me i'll lead you back to your home", she cheered and i stared at Sting giving a Just-Follow-her look, and both of us followed her_

_"so what's your name kid?", i asked looking at her, the she faced me while smiling_

_"my names Anna!", the kid answered cheerfully, i stared at her in a couple of second and felt that she never had a childhood at all_

_"ano, i've been stalking you two and.. um.. you two reminded me of prince Aki ,and princessEllie!", Anna said cheerfully, i stop at my tracks and so as Sting both of us stared at each other then to Anna_

_"what do you mean?", Sting questioned staring at her, i also have the same question and waited for her to answer_

_"well, the story twin mountains was just a fairytale right?, but it really did happen, prince aki and princess Ellie...they're just like both of you two!", Anna cheered but i don't get, if it means like this then prince Aki had a personality like Sting Eucliffe?!_

_"so you mean that princess or whatever Ellie had a personality like her?", Sting blurted pointing at me of course i glared at him and rolled my eyes_

_"YES! Baka-Nii-chan", Anna said, i couldn't help but laugh so hard, and i can see Sting jawdroping_

_"n-nii-chan?", Sting portrayed deadpanning, i covered my mouth preventing not to laugh and gave a thumbs up on Anna_

_"oh look, this is as far i can go...", Anna said smiling we glanced and saw that there was a road i smiled in relief while grinned idioticaly_

_"i hope we can see each other again both of you!", Anna said grinning, i felt slightly uneasy and cracked up a smile_

_"w-what a terrible thing to say in a forest!", i yelled in my thoughts, as i saw Sting sitting near the girl smiling_

_"don't worry i'm sure we will", Sting said i had a warm feeling smiled_

_"yeah... don't worry Anna...", i said smiling,i can see her broke up in tears, what the hell?!_

_"hai!, well see each other again Baka-nii-chan, and you too Genesis-san!", Anna yelled with tears, wait... a spirit can cry?_

_"i-i'll be going Ja Ne!", Anna waved good bye as she disappeared, Sting stood up walking i sighed as we went back on track_

_"ne... Genesis do spirits cry?", Sting asked putting his palms on his neck, i facepalmed on the question_

_"we have the same question idiot..", i answered putting my hands in my pocket, just as i thought, he's calling me by my first name_

_"anyway...we'll be going to magnolia, we nead to get you some clothes, and a train to go back to your guild", i said, as i glanced at him_

_"yeah...", he only said, i sighed as i stared at the sky, it was clear no cloud was floating, just a piece of blue colored ceiling_

_Timeskip after buying some clothes at magnolia_

_"Kyaa! it's Sting-kun! and who's that woman beside her?!", mostly all of the people yell, a few only knew who i am but it seems they keep their mouth shut, and only ignored it_

_"tch.. i never thought that a lot of fangirls were living in magnolia", Sting said cooly which earned a smack in the head_

_"whatever freako, let's go or the train will leave", i said walking, he only grunted and followed me, as we went to the train station, i felt Sting a little troubled_

_"oi, the train going to depart, you better hurry", i said as he stared at me, which made me sweat_

_"i-i kinda h-hate trains...", Sting said , then i chuckled, he was flushed in embarrassment, i sighed and casted troia on him_

_"this spell will only work for a couple of minutes, so i'm sorry", i said as he thanked me, then he slowly boarded the train, he sat near a window and stared at me, i sighed and waved my hand goodbye, he only smiled as the train departed, not knowing about him and then i was going to the guild_

_Flashback End_

_Normal POV_

"and that's what happened", Genesis finished, and glanced at the three, she can only see a fainted Katie, a dumbfounded Lucy and a pokerfaced Laxus

"w-wow...", Laxus barely manage to say blinking a couple of times as he regained his composture

"oh...my...god...", Lucy commented, while she was help by Laxus

"y-yeah... that happened", Genesis said scratching her head

Elswhere

"oh my holy mavis...wasn't it a harrassment?!", Levy yelled on Erza's ear, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy,Levy, Juvia and Cana were listening to the whole story and couldn't believe what they heard

"m-my.. i guess Genesis-san lied earlier", Wendy added shocked at what she heard

"t-this is insane!, i must punish her!", Erza said beating red as her hair she was stopped by Juvia and Levy begging not to be found out, Mirajane already fainted after hearing the story, Juvia was imagining if she were Genesis and Sting was Gray

"can we just let her go, she never experience this kind of things right?, so just let her be", Cana said drinking a bottle of bear

"even so, that was way over boared!", Levy yelled back quitely

"I spy with my crappy little eye, 6 female stalkers at the back of the door...", they heard with a growl, then the door broke reavling them,Genesis was flush in pink , since they heard the story

"um... hey?", Levy said sweating

At Sting on the train

Sting covered his face and gritted his teeth

"shit... i bacame serious with her..."

Chapter End

* * *

**Me: Fuwa! i'm finished!**

**Genesis: what the hell?!**

**Laxus:wow...**

**Lucy: KYAAA!**

**Katie: *faints***

**Spoiler for the next chapter:**

**Wendy... i know this isn't the time...but... I LOVE YOU, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!**

**Romeo-Kun...eh?...eh... EHHH?!**

**you better have a proper answer for that kid, or else that man's heart will break**

**What?! Romeo Confessed to Wendy?!**

**AYE!**


	23. Confession? Oh Yeah

Last time

_Sting covered his face and gritted his teeth_

_"shit... i bacame serious with her..."_

* * *

Narrator's POV

"Genesis... he..", Lucy couldn't say a word after hearing the story, Laxus was helping her

"you better explain this Saberfang", Erza demanded, standing up and glared at her

"haven't you heard my story?, i told you my knees were getting weak, my hands felt numb, my strength was drained, and my body felt hot", Genesis scoffed glaring at her

"i-im sorry i was unconscious back then", Erza replied blushing madly, she must have fainted due to the writers desires( me: oi oi oi!, don't say it desire i just thought of it! she just fainted because of extreme... uh... never mind!)

"though it's really weird...my heart was pounding heavily, and somehow i can't breath really well", Genesis said looking in the ground trying to figure out why, not noticing everyone's jawdrop

"i wonder, what will be my reaction if he kissed me though...", Genesis said putting her index finger on her chin, and merely everyone's jaw dropped again

"You've got to be kidding me!", Levy yelled flushed in red

"i'm just messing with ya", Genesis said chuckling, then evryone replied "THEN STOP MESSING WITH US!"

"tch... i guess i better stroll down in town, i need to get some fresh air", Genesis said as he jump off to the guilds rooftop and disappeared

"oi! we have some questions for you!", Cana yelled but Genesis wasn't there anymore

"well, that esculated quickly", Laxus commented, "_but why was she dodging the questions?_"

"ah, Wendy-chan you were here, i was looking for you", Romeo suddebly appeared, he have grown taller , his hair bacame spiky.

"eh, you were looking for me Romeo-kun?", Wendy stuttered

"yeah, i want talk with you in private", Romeo said, with a serious expresion, then the others went back at the guild

"good luck wendy...", Lucy whispered craddling a fainted Katie, and made Wendy confused, but shrug it off

"Wendy... i know this isn't the right time... but ... I LOVE YOU!, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!", Romeo yelled with his face flushed in pink, Wendy was silent at the momment then suddenly realized

"Romeo-kun... eh?...eh?... EHHHHHHHHHH?!",Wendy said suprised, after years when Lucy left the guild she became less cheerful, and Romeo was the only child on her age and would cheer her up

"i-i'm sorry Romeo-Kun but i- i need to go!", Wendy said and ran away to the town, Romeo's eyes were covered by his hair and sighed

" she rejected me... this confession sucks...", Romeo whispered at himself

Elsewhere

Wendy was running away with her face flush in red..

"Romeo-kun confessed to me! what should i do?!", She yelled out on her thoughts,while running she bump into someone and fell on the hard ground

"uh.. i'm sorry!", Wendy appologized, but before she knew she her say, "Huh?...hey aren't you the Sky-dragon slayer?", she look up and saw Genesis with a bored expression on her face

"ah Genesis-san", Wendy muttered, standing up and dusted off her clothes

"your name... Wendy-chan, isn't it?", Genesis asked staring at her and Wendy replied with a nod, " say, your blushing, what happened to you?"

"ah, t-this is nothing, say Genesis-san did someone ever confessed to you?", Wendy suddenly asked, Genesis cocked an eyebrow while sighing

"someone confessed his love to you, didn't you?",Genesis said smirking and made Wendy blush even more

"u-uh n-no one! i-i mean y-yes b-but-", Wendy was cut off by Genesis patting her head and a question, " What did you say, after he confessed to you?"

"i-i didn't answer him... i was too panicked, and that's why i ran away..", Wendy answered, which made Genesis chuckle

"you better make a proper answer for that kid, or else that man's heart will break", Genesis said while smiling, " and not just that..., it's gonna be hard to approach him,after a confession that failed a man wishes nothing but to die, and i hope he's not a type of guy that do that, and he'll think that you rejected her"

"Genesis-san, i heard you were a famous assasin back then, they say you have no emotions ,yet your really good with dealing this kind of situation", Wendy asked then Genesis grinned and said," i don't know either kid, but my heart tells me to"

"um... i'll do my best to tell Romeo-kun!", Wendy fist pump

"Know that's my girl!, i'll be cheering for yah", Genesis said and grinned," i better go now, and make sure that 'Proper' answer comes from the heart not from your head", she said pointing one of her finger's in her heart ,walking away

"yosh... i better make a proper answer for Romeo-kun!",Wendy said on her thoughts and ran away back to the guild

At Genesis

"dealing with this kind of situation huh?", Genesis said putting her hands on her pockets, and then closed her eyes

"to tell the truth i never experienced 'Love', but sometimes they say Love can heal a wounded heart", she said on her thoughts and stared at the bay,"che... that girl ain't gonna survive without help...", she said half grining

At the guild

"oh, Romeo, your back...so how did it go with Wendy-chan?", Cana greeted while drinking a barrel of booze

"oh... yeah..that... nothing happened we just talked..", Romeo said back and on the table, Cana cocked an eyebrow , as she felt slightly uneasy

"soo... how's your day with Wendy?", Cana asked smiling and only Romeo answered, " It's fine, i guess", and made Cana sweat bullets,"you seemed to be depressed...", Cana added and made Romeo replied with," Maybe...",_"OH MY GOD...HELP ME!", _Cana yelled in her thoughts, this might be trouble

"ne.. Romeo-kun is not himself today... i wonder what happened earlier with Wendy", Levy asked Lucy who look at Romeo with a worried expression, " yeah, he's somesort of depressed", Lucy replied looking at him, _" i wonder what happened back there..."_

(A/n: oh god... i'm out of ideas!)

"hey, dad... have you ever been rejected by a woman before?", Romeo suddenly asked his father,Macao only sweat bullets, "w-why are you asking that question Romeo?!", his father only replied, and Romeo only said,"Nothing..."

"did something happen?", Macao asked his son,"no everything's fine dad", Romeo only answered,"your really depressed you know", Macao replied

"Ne, Romeo-kun want some shake?", Mirajane suggested, but Romeo nod his head sidewards," i'll pass", he said which made Mira blink a couple of times,"how about we read some books Romeo?", Levy asked grabbing a book smiling, but only Romeo said,"nah... it's really boring, _"Your missing 40% of you're life Romeo!"_, Levy yelled on her thoughts

"hey Romeo, how about we take a stroll through town?, it seems your really depressed", Lucy said smiling warmly, Romeo look at Lucy,and nodded, "Great!, come let's go!, Laxus we'll be out to take a walk we'll be back", Lucy cheerfully said walking through the guild doors and Romeo followed quitely and Laxus only said," be careful" and 'awwww...' can be heard across the guild

"i have so much to learn from Lucy...", Cana said with a dumbfounded face,"me too", Levy added, " Me three", Mirajane entered, as the three watched Lucy and Romeo walking away from the guild

"Anyway... where's Wendy?", Charles asked a little annoyed, the three stared at Charles and answered," We don't know"

At Wendy

_"Romeo-kun must have think that i rejected him!",_Wendy said on her thoughts, while running even though she fell in a couple of times she intended ont to give up as she ran back to the guild, then she pushed the guild doors, and everyone glanced at Wendy

"Minna-san, where's Romeo-kun?", Wendy asked while taking some air, " eh Romeo?,he went with Lucy to stroll in town", one of the members answered ,"a-ano what time did they left?", Wendy asked again, " they left a while ago", Cana answered drinking a barrel of booze

"ah thank you Cana-san, i will be going", Wendy replied before bowing and ran away,"oi! w-wait a minute i have some questions to ask!", Cana yelled but Wendy only said," i'll listen to them later Cana-san , I'm sorry!"

"i-i've been i-ignored...", Cana said deadpanning, everyone in the guild only sweatdrop," don't worry Cana, i'm sure she'll stand up for you... i guess", Mirajane said patting Cana's back trying to cheer her up

Macarov was eying the scene and went back on his office, "Geez... my brats are growing up..", he said smiling at himself

"YO old geezer!", Genesis suddenly came through his window, and hardly Macrov fell on the floor and quickly stood up yelling," DON'T JUST ENTER THE DOOR WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"dude,i went through the window ", Genesis scoffed

at Romeo and Lucy

Lucy and Romeo went to stroll downtown, and it seems Lucy is the only one enjoying and looked at Romeo," you know Romeo, you grew quite a man", Lucy said smiling, Romeo only said thanks and Lucy sighed

"ne Romeo-kun what's the problem?", Lucy asked sitting on a bench, sipping some juice which she bought earlier

"it's nothing, Lucy-nee", Romeo answered looking at the ground, "that face, tells me that is not just nothing", Lucy replied quickly while standing up,", Romeo looked at her in awe and smiled

"you quite change a lot Lucy-nee but your personality is still the same", Romeo said while smiling and sighed, " the truth is-", Romeo was cut off in mid sentence when someone said, " oi, isn't that Romeo and... Lucy?", both two glanced and saw a salmond haired man around with happy saying 'AYE'

"Natsu-nii...", Romeo said in awe," Natsu...", Lucy whispered, then suddenly Natsu sensed Romeo wastroubled and asked " oi Romeo, What happened?",Romeo sighed again and said,"Nothing really happened Natsu-nii, and besides you wouldn't understand",he said before he knew Natsu grabbed Romeo's collar and said, " That face doesn't tells me it's nothing!", Natsu said half glaring at Romeo, " Natsu!, Stop it your hurting him!", Lucy yelled then Natsu let go of Romeo and sighed," Sorry Romeo, so what' the problem?", Natsu said

"i...i..", Romeo stuttered with pink cheeks as Lucy , Natsu and Happy came close to Romeo with a " What?"

"I..I CONFESSED TO WENDY! THERE I SAID IT!", Romeo blurted out and made happy pokerfaced ,Lucy didn't react much because she saw this coming and Natsu just had a big question mark on his head, and Romeo blush more since the people who were just passing by stared at them smiling

"what's a confessed?", Natsu asked which made the three sweatdrop,"just as we suspected... he doesn't understand at all", Lucy and Romeo said in unison and happy only said 'AYE!'

"so you really did confess to her", Lucy grinned which made Romeo blush while thinking_," really did?,did Lucy-nee knew that i was going to confess to Wendy?"_

"so what happened?", Lucy asked as she stoped grinning and turned serious, Romeo swear that he saw Natsu tremble and sighed once again," i don't know...she rejected me", *windblows* Lucy was dead silent Natsu cocked an eyebrow even though he didn't understand his instincts tells something is wrong *Silence*

"she rejected you?", Lucy repeated, and Romeo only nod then Lucy yelled,"EH?!, I-I'M SORRY ROMEO-KUN, I DIDN'T KNOW", Lucy appologized but it only made Romeo sweatdrop

"pfft... Romeo look!", Happy playfully said wagging his furry tail as the three glanced at Happy there was a broken-heart shape with the use of sand, then a vein popped on Lucy's head and kicked Happy while yelling, "YOUR NOT HELPING AT ALL! AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THIS SAND ANYWAY?!", and Happy only said, "AYE!" (a/n: the scene where Happy teases Erza is pretty much same here)

then Lucy faced at Romeo and grabbed his collar and ran away, yelling" Were going back to the guild!, Natsu hurry up!", Natsu's jawdrop, he couldn't believe Lucy was running so fast while holding Romeo, he could see Romeo choking, then Natsu just shrug off and followed Lucy

At Wendy

_"Romeo-kun... where is he?",_ Wendy trailed of as she ran in a nearby park gasping for air,_"i wonder if he returned to the guild...",_

"ah.. their you are!", Suddenly a voice perked up as Wendy glanced where the voice came, and saw a brown haired talking cat

"Eh?... aren't you Genesis-san's friend?", Wendy said as she saw the brown exceed make her way through her

"yes, and i finally found you!,Master Macarov was looking for you, and he told me to look for you", Katie said cheerfully

"Master was looking for me?", Wendy recalled and the brown-haired exceed only nod

"yup, He told me that if i find you, we must get back, it's really urgent", Katie said as a pair of wings grew at her back and grabbed Wendy, "w-wait!",Wendy said and Katie ignored it," there's no time to talk now , Master wants to see you!", said Katie as she went on full speed

as they reached the guild, Katie came in with a loud tud and slowly got up while panting and said,"I've brought back Wendy as you said Master!", Katie yelp cheerfully

_"at least i was in one piece..."_, Wendy muttered while sighing and looked at Master Macarov

"Good, your here, Wendy...i have urgent news", Macarov only said closing his eyes, every one on the guild took attention as they became silent

"It's seems that a gang of robbers just escaped from Jail, and now terrorizing some residents nearby...and i wan't you and Romeo to go and stop them, i believe two is enough, it seems their not a mage", Macarov said while clearing his troaght (Ah...dammit i forgot the spelling)

Wendy looked for Romeo and spotted him standing beside Lucy, and also Staring at her, Wendy looked away flushed in red, so as Romeo, a few noticed and thought what happened

"you two better go...or else i'll punish both of you", Master Macarov said calmly , Wendy and Romeo couldn't help but nod, it seems they don't want the Master to punish them, as Wendy step near the guilddoors Romeo followed silently

_"geez...these brats",_Macarov said in his thoughts as he remembered why he did this

_Flashback Earlier that day_

_Normal POV_

_"DON'T JUST ENTER THE DOOR WITHOUT PERMISSION!", yelled Macarov he nearly got a heart attack, it was lucky enough that he made a magical barrier in his office so that no one can hear a thing_

_"dude, i went through the window..", Genesis scoffed as she crossed her arms while looking away _

_"so what do you want?", Macarov growled while arraging papers_

_"it seems that someone confessed his love to Wendy", Genesis only said, Macarov froze and while jawdropping saying,"W-what?"_

_"yeah... i think it was that Romeo guy or something",Genesis added scratching her head, Macarov hardly fell on the floor while trembling,"R-romeo c-confessed?", Macarov stuttered_

_"you heard me right, he confessed and if you wanna know how i knew this is, i manage to bump into her, and it seems he didn't gave the man a proper answer, i knew that someone confessed to her since she was acting all weird ", Genesis said as she gasp for air_

_"didn't gave a proper answer?", Macarov recalled and Genesis only nodded_

_"yeah... it gave her quite a shock and she ran away in panick", she added_

_"so, the reason you came here...si?"_

_"i need your help as a master, and also because that one of your children are hurt mentally, you have to help as a parent", Genesis said with a wink_

_"what should i do?, i'm soooo happy for Romeo he had the guts to confess? this is such a shock!", Macarov said tearing up,"dude...", Genesis whispered_

_"i already set up the plan, your help is only to command the two together to stop some gang that...escaped from.. Jail..", Genesis said, then Macarov only cock an eye brow_

_"what did you do...", Macarov growled and half glared at Genesis_

_"i-i kinda let some prisoners escape...",Genesis said whistling while looking away which made Macarov very i mean Very Angry_

_"YOU SON OF A W****!", yelled Macarov Genesis just covered his ears and sighed,"First i'm a girl so stop saying 'Son', second i'm just trying to help, and third the prisoners are not mages, their only robbers", Genesis replied while giving a peace sign and a grin, Macarov was holding his anger when suddenly Genesis trew a magazine at him, " what's this?", Macarov asked grabbing the magazine Genesis only answered,"take a look for yourself",_

_As Macarov took the magazine, he nearly choke at his words, and saw the magazine were had a picture all of the girls in Fairytail and other guilds in their Bikinis, Genesis gave up on a smirk _

_"t-this is... t-the l-limited edition of All-Guilds-Crossover Magazine", Macarov said trembling while staring at the pages repeatedly, " HOW DID YOU GET ONE OF THESE?!"_

_"remember, i told you about the photghraper of Lucy's wedding was Jason of weekly sorcerrer, after that he gave 3 boxes of limited edition All-Time-Magazines including that he said that he doesn't need it so that's why,and i kept it because Laxus doesn't want me to throw it away...", Genesis replied while sighing_

_"a-alright fine i'll do as the plan say... geez..you troublesome brat, but if Wendy and Romeo couldn't take it, you must clean your mess got it?!",Macarov said looking at Genesis while only gave a thumbs up_

_Flashback End~_

Wendy's POV

we've been walking for a few minutes and i couldn't look him at the face, i glanced at Romeo-kun, he was very depressed i faced the hard ground unable to say something

_"i didn't made a proper answer for Romeo-kun... now i can't_ _even look at him in the face..",_i said on my thoughts while sighing then i suddenly noticed something the town were strolling is pretty silent, its like were walking on an abandoned town

"Romeo-kun watch out!", i yelled then Romeo jump a few feet away, and glared at the man who was attacking

"che? just two kids?!, you've got to be kidding me!", The man laughed crazily and said again," You better get out of here boy and your cute girlfriend over there", he pointed at me and i blushed madly i can't see Romeo's eyes because his hair was covered by it

"Don't go insulting Fairytail like that...and She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!", Romeo yelled on top of his lungs and his fists were engulfed with purple flames and charged at the man

"shit! THEIR MAGES! GO GET THEM MEN!", the man yelled then a swarm of armed-men came at us, i made a battle stance as Romeo continued to charge at them

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!", i yelled as the strong wind blew the men away

" YOU LITTLE BRATS!",one of the men yelled as i attacked, "Wingslash of the sky dragon!", as he flew a few feet away, i glanced at Romeo who was beating up some men, he made an uppercut and elbowed one of them as i dodged one of their attacks

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON FAIRYTAIL!", Romeo yelled as he trew a huge ball of fire at them i sweatdrop because he's gone over board

_"he's just like Natsu-san..", _i said in my thoughts while sighing while calling off some guards who were taken hostage,_that was quick..."_

Romeo and i went home together and still was quiet

"u-um... h-how's the weather?", I crack up, trying to make a conversation (A/N: *facepalm*, oh god...WENDY U NO ASK NORMAL QUESTION?!)

"it's fine though...", Rome replied without looking at me, Genesis-san was right, if i can't make an answer sooner i can't talk to Romeo anymore!

"a-ano..Romeo about t-the confession earlier..", i tried to say even though i'm stuttering

"Forget about that", Romeo said, i stopped at my tracks while looking at him

"actually Romeo..., i've been thinking-", i was cut off when Romeo stopped at his tracks saying " WHAT NOW?!, ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!, QUIT MAKING ME ALL OVER YOU AGAIN!"Romeo yelled, i can smell salty tears coming from Romeo's eyes

"e-eh?", i stuttered i don't know why but he seems to be really sad,"what happened?"

"What happened?, you rejected me remember?!", Romeo yelled again, wait i rejected Romeo?, then suddenly i remembered Genesis-san saying that guys think they got rejected by a girl by just running away

"Reject? did i ever say i didn't like you, not good enough?", i said my bangs covering my eyes, i felt Romeo flinched as i slowly aproached him_,"make sure that 'Proper' answer comes from the heart not from your head"_

"Romeo, look... i'm just 16 years old, i can't sy that i accept your confession nor to reject you, so please...stop with this act, i like you the way you are,", i said as i came close to Romeo and look at him in the eyes, i can see his eyes soften and smiled

"yeah... it's really young for me to confess, but what you said does that mean you'll wait for me?",Romeo questioned i smiled as i continued to my tracks skipping happily as i glanced at him with a smile," yes...Romeo..."

ElseWhere...

Normal POV Genesis was leaning on a wall while crossing her arms with eyes closed, suddenly she perked up a smile," For a sixteen-year-old kid..., she's kinda mature...", Genesis said at herself while sighing

Chapter End~

* * *

**Me: *rereading* OMG! ROMEO BROKE!... and to think the fighting scene was really cheeky... -,-"**

**Lucy: Wendy... you were so MATURE!**

**Wendy: u-uh, t-thanks i guess? *blush***

**Spoiler for the Next Chapter:**

**This guild is in chaos...**

**THAT'S FAIRYTAIL!**

**ugh...i so hate fridays now...**

**Me:Next Chapter (special), Last Friday Night, see you later guys, please leave a review and rate it!**


	24. Friday Nights

**LAST FRIDAY NIGHT**

**Me: yep, it's really weird**

**Genesis: what's weird?**

**Me:nothing...**

* * *

Last Friday Night

Normal POV

"Mira another one!", Macao yelled, as Mira cheerfully said "Okay!", and served a bottle of beer, today Fairytail was partying hard

"uhg... i can't believe i got also drag out of this", Genesis murmured as she sat on a barstool near Lucy, " Cheer up Genesis Fairytail is always like this!", Lucy said while smiling, "And in the morning after a party they don't clean", Genesis scoffed as she crossed her arms,when suddenly Natsu flew towards Genesis and fell

"what...the?!", Genesis said as fell on her, he was drunk and could barely walk, "oh...hi *hic* yah , Genesis *hic*", Natsu said smiling stupidly, Genesis could smell the Liquor on Natsu's mouth,a vein popped on Genesis' head as he kicked Natsu away yelling," GET OFF ME YOU FRIGGING JERK!"

"god... this guild is in chaos!", Genesis yelled as she covered her ears due to loud music

"That's FairyTail...", this time Laxus was the one who spoke with a bottle of beer in his hand as he stretched his other hand to Genesis as she grabbed while standing saying,"no doubt, i entered the weirdest guild"

"you've got to enjoy a little bit Genesis, besides it's not like it's over board", Laxus told her only Genesis on gave a -Oh-Really?- look as she glanced away only faced Gray naked facing at her, in a mile of seconds Genesis turned her arms into Rock-like gloves and punched Gray while yelling,"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!, she so hard that he flew across the guild,her face was really red while panting and faced at Laxus," so your telling me to enjoy watching a naked man walking around the guild?!", Genesis growled and made Laxus sweatdrop

"oi, Silent Demon..", Erza called out with a hint of seriousness on her tone as Genesis groaned and faced at her while saying,"What?"

suddenly Erza was cloud-smiling (=W=) while saying," let's play tag-you-die!", she cheerfully said as Laxus and Genesis fell on the floor while jawdropping

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TAG-YOU-DIE?!, GO HOME TITANIA YOUR DRUNK!", Genesis snapped while Laxus sweatdrop and Erza replied, " their's an old saying, if you get Drunk never stop!",

Genesis walked away deadpanning

Lucy was really drunk and danced at the tabletops, Genesis eying the scene only jawdrop

"Natsu you took too man shots!", Macao yelled poking a very drunk Natsu, then Natsu came to Lucy and tried to kiss her luckily Laxus and Genesis came to stop him

_That Friday Night _

Juvia flooded the guild and was stopped by a naked Gray which she fainted.

And Gray got kicked out of the bar due from harrasing Juvia -In-a-misunderstanding-way-

Genesis went out of the guild for a walk

_yes...that frigging Friday night_

Levy wasn't at the guild instead she went streaking in the park humming, Geneis saw her and something caought her eye out

Gajeel was stalking Levy in the dark, she can tell due to the smell and how Gajeel's eyes glow in the dark

Happy, Panther Lilly, Charles and Katie were taking for a walk in town and heard something , all four went to a house and stared at the 'thing' what they saw, "Ménage à trois...", Katie whispered all red, happy fainted lily looked awy with pink tinted on his furry cheeks Charles only faced red

_That unforgetable Friday Night_

"um... Minna-san, i think we broke the law...",MiraJane said looking at the brawling mages sweatdropping,"don't worry Mira their gonna sto-", Erza was cut off as she fell on the floor,Genesis went back to the guild for no reason...

That Night

Sting and Rogue has just finished a mission and went to Magnolia for a train ride, both mages passed through the Fairytail guild Sting stopped at his tracks and took a peek in the guild and saw Natsu being beaten by Laxus, Lucy dancing in a bunny outfit, Erza sleeping at the barcounter, Juvia flooding the second floor,then his eye landed on someone, Genesis trying to ignore the people who invited her to take a drink, Sting chuckled while looking away smiling

"Sting..., what's wrong?", Rogue asked as he stopped at his tracks, Sting didn't answer as he walked

"Nothings wrong...Rogue...", Sting said while smiling on the ground

"nee... Sting-kun had been acting weird recently. could it be?, she has a girlfriend?", Lector said looking at Sting of course Sting blushed while yelling , "i don't have any!"

"Chill dude...Lector's only teasing you.", Rogue said as he smiled with Frosch saying, "FROSCH AGREEGRES TOO!", with that Sting sighed while putting his palms at his nape

"anyway Sting, why did you pick Magnolia town instead of a different town?, the next one is pretty close to our guild you know", Rogue said as he looked at Sting

"dunno, i just felt like passing here even though our rival guild is in here", Sting replied and stared at the night-filled sky, Rogue and Lector faced at each other with confused looks but shrug it off and continued walking around with Frosch

At Fairytail guild

"face it, you can't beat me...", Genesis scoffed, as she faced Elfman who was trying so hard,"geez.. i told you... an armwrestling game is just child's play to me"

"I'm not giving up yet!", Yelled Elfman as he give on his full strength yelling, " GIVING UP IS NOT MANLY!", but only Genesis chuckled while giving a deadly smile

"Giving up eh?... I'LL SHOW YOU A DRAGONSLAYER'S TRUE STRENGTH!", yelled Genesis at the last part as she gave on full strength as he beated Elfman on armwrestling, the impact was so great that the table broke into half, nearly all of the mages who was watching the scene nearly jawdropped, and Genesis grinned in victory while looking down on Elfman

"thanks for the game, he sprained his hand a little so it will eventually heal in a couple of months", Genesis said, and again the guild jawdropped while saying in their minds ,_" JUST WHAT KIND OF SPRAIN THAT WILL HEAL FOR A FEW MONTHS?!",_

_"holy crap...did i just enjoyed a party?!",_Genesis yelled at her mind, then she felt an arm patting on her shoulder and looked it was Laxus smiling, of course it's rare for Laxus to be smiling

" you seem to be happy, are you drunk?", Genesis asked as Laxus flinched

"what do you mean drunk?, i'm just happy that you were able to enjoy the party", Laxus replied while smiling, then he heard a clicking sound and saw Katie with a camera on her neck while smiling,"proof for Laxus-smiles-because-his-weird reaction", Katie said while grining, and a mere second late she was upsidedown being hold by Laxus at the tail while muttering,"_i'll pull your friggin whiskers cat!",_

"I'VE DECIDED!, LET'S GO AT THE POOL AND PARTEEEE!", yelled Macarov with a mug of beer on his side as everyone on the guild except Genesis and Laxus yelled, "YEAH!", Laxus and Genesis could hardly sweatdrop at the site were Cana was running to the pool with her so-called clothing, and something clicked on Genesis mind

"PARTYING IN THE POOL, THIS LATE?!", Genesis yelled as Macarov gave up on a peace sign and a grin,Macrov could tell that Genesis was giving off a Damn-you-old-man expression as he continued to the pool, and Laxus,Genesis and Katie are left alone by the guild

"well that was Unexpected...", Laxus commented while Katie only nod still held upsidedown

"HE'S YOUR GRANDFATHER GO AND STOP HIM!", Genesis snapped and made Laxus nearly deaf, while she trew Katie and rubbed his ears while saying,"fine..", as he went to the back door, and as he opened it it struck them...

"w-what k-kind o-of - sorcery i-is t-this?", Genesis askewd trembling, Laxus was unable to talk then...blood suddenly cam out on his nose with red cheeks

"WHY IS THAT CRAZY LIKE BITCH DANCING AROUND NAKED?!", asked Genesis yelling while pointing at her, "you mean Cana?", Katie asked, they glanced at Laxus who was stiff as ice still nosebleeding, Genesis and Katie exchanged glances and somehow nod at each other, then Genesis ran at the east side of the pool while Katie at the west, "are, you ready Katie?", Genesis asked through telepathy , and Katie only replied,"ROGER!", "then.. let's get started..", replied Genesis as she ran in an incredible speed, then suddenly someone yelled, "MY EYES!", and at the back of him was Katie with sharp claws, "men...shouldn't watch a naked woman dancing..., and that's why... i despised men...", Katie said with a very frightening aurora

_"good one Katie...", _Genesis said in her thoughts, then she suddenly poked Elfmans eyes so hard that that it somehow bleed,"sorry, beast-boy but looking at a naked woman is really disturbing me..", Genesis said half grining as she crossed her arms, "and don't worry, i'm 76% sure that you won't remember this scene", she added while smiling evily raising her blood-filled fingers

"oh no...Genesis.. is on yandere-mode again..", Lucy said cheerfully, as she fell on the pool luckily Laxus hurriedly took her away

"what do you mean yandere-mode, Lucy?", Happy asked with Mira but Lucy wasn't paying attention, he was playing with Laxus' hair saying," Yay!, so spiky!", and Happy and Mira can only sweatdrop then Laxus faced at both of them with a calm but panicked expression," We've got to run away or else we can't see the beautiful world again", Laxus said carrying Lucy fast-walking

"w-wait Laxus, can't we stop her? and you seemed to be really scared", Mira said Laxus looked at Mira with a terrified expression

"there's no way you can't stop her on that mode, it happened once Lucy,Katie and i tried to stop her and we can't she moves in lighting speed, even me the thunder dragon slayer can't catch her speed", Laxus said Mira and Happy exchanged looks as they listened at Laxus

"back then before Lucy and i got married Genesis have a so called favorite plant near the training grounds, i was away to bu some ingredients and as i got back she was just triming her plant, i landed on it and it died because of my thunder, i noticed it when she trew a scissor near my legs when i was sitting, i couldn't see her eyes, and did you know what happened next?", Laxus took a breath and looked at the both listening mages and they only moved their head sidewards, " it took us one day for her to calm down, but my spinal cords where broken back then...", Laxus finished and saw Happy and Mira in a teriffied expression

"wow... Genesis-chan is a demon!", Mira exclaimed, Happy and Laxus only gave a You-Don't-Say look while yelling on their minds,"_Says the demon herself!", _both looked at the pool their were already a few men crying with bleeding eyes, " we better get out of here", Laxus hurriedly said as Happy and Mira followed him

"Gray *hic* FIGHT M-", Natsu was cut off in mid sentence when Genesis puched him in the face while smiling and saying, "you can fight him tommorow Natsu-kun", Genesis said Laxus could only shiver on the scene

"_i wanted them to hear all of the story, but i'de be ashamed that Genesis tried to cut my..."_, Laxus said on her thoughts as he blushed madly

"Oi.. Silent Demon no fighting...", Erza said with her Heaven's Wheel armor, and with that Genesis only grinned,"says the Titania herself..", Genesis said while preparing a battle stance

"i shall stop everyone that disobeys the rules", Erza said as she launched herself to Genesis while Genesis did the same, "You can stop me with pleasure Titania!", Genesis yelled and everything when white

The Next Day

"are you sure your okay?", Katie asked worried at Genesis who was walking in her normal outfit but instead she wore green cargo shorts and in the end was covered by her boots, while putting her palms on her nape

"yeah..., Titania was really drunk las night that she epicly failed to land an attack on me", Genesis answered as she look at Katie

_"well, at least she calmed down back then..",_Katie said on her thoughts as she recalled what happened last night, she remembered Genesis launching an attack on Erza but Erza fell as she attacked which made Genesis sweatdrop and calmed downed

"i wonder if everyone remembered last night...", Katie said as Genesis openined the guild doors which made them sweatdrop they stared at the confused members ," see...told you they won't remember anything last night", Genesis said while giving a victory grin

"alright fine you win", Katie pouted, while Genesis onl laughed

"um... what are you guys talking about?", Lucy came and asked

"what... even you Lucy?, Don't you remember dancing on the table to-", Katie was cut off in mid sentence when Genesis slapped while smiling her which she flew across the guild

"ah.. gomene Katie..., i saw a mosquito on your back", Genesis exclaimed while scratching the back of her head, while acting that nothing happened , which made Lucy sweatdrop

"anyway... Genesis...i don't really remebered what happened last night, where you at the guild that time?, i tried to ask Laxus but he never answers..", Lucy asked Genesis

"well.. about that...i don't know...um... you see i was strolling in the park that night..", Genesis answered sweating

"eh?, is that so? i thought you were at the guild last night", Lucy said putting her index finger on her chin, and Genesis sighed with a smile and a chuckle, a few stared at Genesis in confusion

"I hate Fridays...", Genesis turned serious as Laxus sweatdroped

Chapter End~

* * *

**Lucy: Genesis what's Ménage à trois?**

**Genesis: don't ask me, ask Katie she's the one who said that, and i don't know how to speak spanish, she can -_-**

**Katie: yup! i know spanish! Ménage à trois is a couple no i mean a male and two female having *** at the same time**

**Genesis,Lucy,Laxus and Me: *stares* o.o**

**Me: DON'T SAY THAT O BLUNTLY! O/O**

**Lucy: isn't that more of a harem?**

**Genesis and Laxus: *Nods***

**Me: alright lets wrap this up.., thanks for reading and don't forget to Rate and Review!**

**Lucy: And FunkistReader-chan doesn't own FairyTail!**

**Goodbye Everyone!**


	25. Beauty At The Beach

**Beauty at the beach~**

**Genesis: which is exactly the beauty there?, you know a lot of girls will be going**

**Me: oh you'll know for sure**

**Chapter 25 Beauty at The Beach part 1**

* * *

Genesis POV

"remind me why i'm going again?", I groaned as i asked the question at Master Macarov, " Because Laxus and Lucy are coming and also they want you to come too", He only answered

"i already told you... I HATE GOING TO THE BEACH!",i yelled i can see the dragonslayers covering their ears, yes Erza, Mirajane ,Juvia, Levy,Wendy, Lucy,Natsu, Gray, Gajeel,Laxus Macarov and me were going to the beach right now were in the train awaiting our arrival

_FlashBack Early saturday morning _

_Normal POV_

_after Genesis said " i hate firdays", Macarov suddenly rang out of his office declaring this, "ERZA, MIRAJANE, JUVIA,LEVY,WENDY, LUCY,NATSU,EXCEEDS , GRAY, GAJEEL ,LAXUS AND GENESIS WE WILL GO TO THE BEACH THIS INSTANT!"_

_"w-what the..", Genesis only stuttered _

_"oh, my... i guess i'm bringing my swimsuit...", Mirajane commented and almost all of the male in the guild cried sying ," why can't we come?!"_

_"yes, it will be good to go on a beach with this weather", Erza added_

_"well i guess i can't help it...", Gray said as he stood up ,"i better pack up"_

_"YOSH!, i can't remember what happened last night but i will be glad to!", Natsu yelled, he was shouldered by Wendy, because of his wounds, (yes from last night),"Natsu-san you shouldn't be moving around yet, your wounds haven't healed-", Wendy was cut off in mid sentence when Natsu burned his bandages and was only wearing trunks, there was no single wound in his body which made Wendy sweatdrop_

_"oh well...how many days are we going to the beach?",Laxus asked crossing his arms," about 2-3 days i guess", Macarov answered_

_"you just want to escape at the Magic Council do you?", Genesis asked half glaring at her 'Master' , and Macarov only sweat while grining_

_"at least we get to enjoy", Lucy said as she clasped her hands_

_"SHE'S ON TO IT!", Genesis yelled on her mind_

_Flashback End_

Genesis POV

and that's what happened and now i ended up going with them, i glanced at Natsu who was suffering with motion sickness, i rested my head on my palms while sighing, it seems i'm the only one that's not excited to the beach, i feel a little dizzy so i can't really concentrate well, afterall Motion Sickness is a dragonslayers weakness

"W-wendy... p-please do it again..", Natsu pleaded as he barfed, what an idiot

"Sorry Natsu-san, if i do it again, the spell might not work", Wendy replied with a smile, i looked at Lucy who was sleeping peacfully with Laxus and sighed again

"i'm amazed, i read a book about dragonslayers before, and it said all dragonslayers have motion sickness, but it seems Genesis is fine", i heard Levy said while patting Gajeel Redfox at the back, i glanced at her while leaning on my seat

"nah... this is one of my weaknesses, but i only get dizzy not the same as the others who suffers very much", I said while i closed my eyes, " eh?, does that mean Lucy has motion-sickness too?", Happy asked

"yeah, but before she rides, she forces Laxus to knock her out, but today was a miracle that she didn't tell Laxus to do so", i answeredwith the cat only answered," oh..."

"but how about the sky-dragon-slayer girl.. it doesn't have an effect on her", i asked pointing at Wendy while all of them except for Lucy, Laxus, Natsu and Katie answered "Who Knows...", which i sweat dropped, it's nearly been 4 hours since we left the guild which made me bored so as the others, and it seems this is a private room

"ah! i know why we play truth or dare?", Mira sugested that game again? everyone ignored her which she cried dramaticly, and was being comforted by Erza saying," Don't worry Mira i think their just tired of that game"

"How about, i-spy?", Levy sugested, i cocked an eyebrow as everyone agreed to the game

"okay, my turn first,... i spy something sharp...", Levy said is sighed while narrowing my eyes at the luggage

"Genesis' swords!", Panther Lily answered alarmed , and Levy clasped her hands while saying ,"Good one!"

"alright my turn...i spy something...green-", i cut him off as i said "Tree...", while carving a piece of wood out of my rock shards (she used her rock shards as a knife and don't ask me were did she got the wood)

"wow...she's not even searching..", Mira commented, as i replied," my senses tells me that the answer was a tree..",

"alright it's your turn", Erza said as i sighed and narrowed everyone, " i spy something blue and small...", and then nearly everyone yelled, "HAPPY!", i sweatdropped as i looked at Happy saying AYE!

"Wendy said it first...", i sighed as i continued carving the wood, "Don't ask why, i heard her whispering 'Happy...' "

"e-eto... it's my turn um..., i spy something black...", Wendy said and then Katie suddenly turned Chibi while saying, " Gajeel's hair...", which made Wendy, smile and saying, "Yes..."

"ALRIGHT MY TURN!, i spy something..., yellow-", She was cut off when the dense dragonslayer suddenly yelled ," LUCY!", i looked at him as he suddenly fell i glanced at Katie wearing a grumpy expression, " and Spiky...", Katie finished while smiling evilly

"h-hey...not f-fair...",Natsu said while Katie playfully stick her tongue out, " you didn't let me finish!", Katie replied back, then the train suddenly stopped, "ah, i guess were he-", Macarov was cut off when Natsu yelled, " MY DEAR SEA! I'M COMING!", Natsu yelled bringging his luggage while i grabbed mine in the meantime Laxus woke up and carried Lucy bridal style still sleeping and i saw Katie taking some pictures, we left the train as we stepped foot at the beach

"WOW! IT'S SO BEAUTIFULL!", Lucy suddenly yelled which nearly gave Gray who was beside Laxus a heart attack yelling, " WHEN DID YOU WOKE UP?!",

"why don't all of you have some fun?, i'll go to check in the apartments", Macarov suggested and with a blink of an eye, all except me and Erza were left by everyone as i sweatdropped and glanced at them

"it's okay, you go, you need to enjoy, i'll keep master company and make sure he rents the perfect hotel room", Erza said with a deadly aroura, i only nodded as i catch up with the others, i stopped at my tracks and cursed the day that i went back to the guild, i facepalmed as i took a peek, and saw Lucy as she took off her clothes revealing a light blue bikini with pink water marks on it's design i could see a few men looking at her with desperate eyes but Laxus glared at them, i looked away only faced Mirajane wearing a bikini same color as her hair while smiling

"eh?, Genesis i'm looking forward to see you in a bikini since you never wore one back at the dorm when we partied", Mira said leaning at me i backed away a bit a little scared and yes i-i never wore a Bikini before, then she suddenly looked at me more

"could it be that Genesis-chan never tried a bikini before?", Mira said as Erza came wearing a black one and overly heard our conversation

"yes i never wore one before, there i said it , happy?", i blurted out as she and Erza exchanged glances, then Lucy came great

"i knew it!, that's why you suddenly disappear when we go to a beach and practice my powers!", Lucy said pointing at me while i sighed nodding

"then you didn't bring one right now?", Erza asked i looked at her

"i never wore one before and you expect me to bring one?", i grunted while looking at them and they only nod which made me sweatdrop,"Don't worry with emergencies like this i always have a back up plan!", Lucy said

"oh no.."

TimeSkip After then...

Normal POV

Genesi stepped foot with Lucy smiling cheerfully unlike Genesis she have the opposite mood, while crossing her arms, right now she was forced to wear a bikini which she was wearing now

"Lucy...why?", Genesis asked while looking away blushing a little, "because, you have a beautiful body and i don't want you to hide it", Lucy answered snickering

"how did you even know my size?", She asked again

"well remember the time when you and said Laxus and you sneaked to my tent and checked my clothes?", with that Genesis nodded, "well i did some searching to your tent too", Lucy finished while smiling, and only Genesis half glared at her

"kyaa! you look beautiful in that Genesis!",Mira squealed while jumping up and down with Erza nodding, which she ignored

"Alright everyone,i finally checked in so follow me to our cottage", Macarov suddenly came while bringing a fan, he was wearing a multicolored poloshirt paired with black shorts, everyone followed him while chatting

"i'm so excited today, and i hope Natsu and Gray doesn't destroy the beach just like three years ago when we came to train", Lucy said while scratching the back of her head

"Hey, we won't destroy it!", Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, while Lucy chuckled , "pfft, are you even sure that you won't break the beach?", Genesis asked eating a peice of water melon, while looking at them

"were the hell did you get the water melon?", Gray scoffed as he crossed his arms, " don't dodge the question first..", Genesis replied while pointing at Gray while the two was sweating

"Hey watch it!", someone suddenly spoke everyone stopped at their tracks while glaring, Genesis and Lucy took a peek on what was going and widen their eyes, it was Sabertooth what an unexpected turn of events...

"Watch it were your going you bastards!",yelled Orga glaring at Fairytail, Fairytail did nothing but glared back at them but Macarov was just sighing, (only team Sabertooth and their master came)

"eh?, Sting?", Genesis said as he looked at the blond haired man looking back at him, nearly everyone jawdroppped, specially Fairytail remembering what she said back then except for Gray,Gajeel,Natsu Happy and panther Lily though

"Genesis?", Sting said back at her while staring at each other, a few seconds have passed and silence filled the atmosphere

"w-well this was unexpected to see you here Jiemma", Macarov greeted kindly, and only Jiemma replied with a ' Hmp'

"You frail and weak guild, back then you just won on Luck, next time i bet you would just kneel in the ground crying", Jiemma scoffed while crossing his arms, Macarov cocked an eyebrow while walking past to him

"why don't you guys go have some fun, i'll go prepare lunch,", Macarov said as he stopped near Jiemma, " don't try to look down at us boy,your power isn't even enough to defeat me", Macarov whispered with a deadly aurora as Jiemma looked at him while proceeding where he was and was followed by his members, and Minerva went past to Lucy while smiling evily , "Long time no see Loser...", Minerva whispered , and with that Lucy glared at her as she ignored her laugh, but she felt down, she remembered what happened those last 3 years, and Natsu noticed her depressed as he thought of something

"Lucy let's play volleyball!", Natsu yelled while grinning as he trew a ball to Lucy , trying to cheer her up ,as she caught it, "Of course!, let's play", Lucy replied excited while smiling, the other's were playing too Gajeel and Panther Lily was with Levy on the water talking about something, Erza was sun bathing, Mira with Wendy taking a walk,Juvia spying on Gray, while Gray was eating shaved ice, Laxus and Katie talking on a bench , and Happy with Charles

"hey Genesis why don't you pl-", Lucy cut off why she saw Genesis not listening while he was staring at Sting, "what's with their atmosphere?!" ,Lucy yelled as she hid in a nearby store

"oi Lucy, what are you doing?', Natsu asked and only Lucy replied with a 'SHHH!', as she peeked back, Natsu not knowing what's happening he went on Lucy's side and took a peek as well

"Wait! isn't that the saberbasta-", she was cut off by Lucy as she covered his mouth, "be quite you stupid!, she's gonna hear us!", Lucy yelled in Natsu's ear as he nodded

"what are they talking about?", suddenly Mira said as she appeared at Natsu and Lucy's back around with Erza, Levy,Juvia and Wendy Lucy and Natsu nearly jump, "how long where you there?!", Lucy asked, "a couple of minutes", Mira answered while smiling as she got back on spying Genesis ," i can't hear what their saying...", suddenly this time it was Rogue who said it along with Minerva,Orga, and Rufus all except Natsu jawdropped

"Why are you here?!", Lucy asked growling , "we came here just like you to know what their talking about", Minerva asnwered while taking a peek, "actually Sting was acting a little weird, everytime we finish a mission we always go to Magnolia instead a different town, and not just that everytime we went to the guild he spaces out a lot", Rogue added, "yeah, yeah Fro noticed it too, when master said were going to the beach he wasn't excited or anything", Froche added too, while the members of Fairytail looked at them

"a-ano, how long will all of you be there?", the store keeper asked and they only replied with a 'SHH!'

At Genesis and Sting

"so what happened after you went back at the guild?", Genesis asked while blinking and saw Sting with a sigh, "the master gave me a lot of earing words, man my head was going to explode on all of that... how about you?", Sting answered while asking back

"not much, thanks to Katie a few members only knew what happened, but how did she got out of the forest anyway?", Genesis said while putting her index finger on her chin

"yeah... um about that... back then when we were at the forest...uh... Thanks...", Sting said looking away scratching his head with pink tinted on his cheeks,"why did you thank me?", Genesis asked while cocking an eye brow

"Because, if you hadn't found me back then i shouldn't even be here, my master told me everything, the forest we stumbled wasn't normal and thanks to you i got out of there", Sting answered before sighing, w-welcome i guess?", Genesis said

"what can i do for you as a thanks for saving me?", Sting suddenly said and made Genesis stunned, "you don't have to-", Genesis was cut off in mid sentence, "no way, i'll treat you everything for today as a thanks for saving me, come let's go get some icecream!", Suddenly Sting grabbed Genesis hands while running, Genesis was just dumbfounded for some reason but she blushed at the moment, and her Spying guildmates only jaw dropped

"She grabbed her hand!, her hand!", Mira squealed while bonebreaking hug Natsu, "oh my god... their holding hands!", Lucy reacted while covering her mouth, Erza was speechless while Levy fainted, Wendy was somehow calm, and Juvia trying to imagine Gray doing like that to her

"wow, so she was the one who Sting always thought huh?", Rogue couldn't say anything but that, " that boy sure have grown", Minerva added while smiling like she were a good parent, "that kid sure have some balls", Orga commented , " Sting, you became a man..", Rufus added while nodding

"wait... if Sting said he'll treat her today the WHOLE day, those that mean, their on a date or something?", Wendy asked and she could see all of them staring at her with pokerfaces which made her sweatdrop, " were's Juvia?, she was here a minute ago.."

Let's just picture Fairytail making an uproar and a dumbfounded Sabertooth, just picture them far far away...wew,wew

"so do you like it?", Sting asked as he licked his icecream while looking at Genesis who did the same, "y-yea... i can't believe this..", Genesi answered while Sting jsut smirk

"as if... can't you tell this is reality?", Sting teased while leaning in a pole , " h-hey! that's not what i meant!", Genesis said a bit embarrassed while looking away

on that time Laxus was drinking some juice as he saw a glance at the two, what he did was he spurted his drink while looking in awe at them, "what the..."

"okay... try doing it slowly... like that", Gray said slowly as he touched Juvia's hand while cutting the vegetable,he could have done easy if Juvia wasn't blushing widly and more like trembling, "Juvia, i'de be more comfortable if you'de stop squealing,shaking etc..", Gray added

"i'm sorry g-gray-sama... Juvia can't help it..", Juvia replied while blushing madly it seems she doesn't faints anymore, now Juvia came to the cottage were Macarov instructed and helped out Gray in cooking lunch, but her problem is... she doesn't know how to cut, "oh well... you'll get used to it..", Gray simply said while smiling, yes and it made her blushed more

_"this is like a dream come true!", _yelled Juvia in her mind but there's something bothering her..., "Gray-sama, why are you acting like this?", Juvia asked, yes she wanted this kind of thing, but she doesn't want to let go of her old life stalking her beloved Gray-sama

"w-what do you mean? i'm teaching you-", Gray was cut off by Juvia covering her mouth, " acting so kind, so kind that i'm afraid that you'll fade away...", Juvia looked at Gray's eyes with confusion and a liitle scared, Gray looked at her for second and gave on a smile"*sigh* well, you remembered that time when i invited you to a dinner?", Gray said, Juvia nodded as she kept listening ," well i felt bad about why Lyon interrupted us...and not just that, i was just doing a wager...", Gray added with guilt in his eyes Juvia was still listening, " so t-thats why... i'm just trying my best not to hurt you...", Gray finished as he backed

away

"i see so you no wonder...", Juvia said removing her hands on her mouth, while sighing Gray was shocked he was expecting a hurt Juvia, or even a sobbing one but instead Juvia was sighing, "Juvia will try her best to make Gray-sama fall in love with her", Juvia said with a smile, Gray blushed a little while looking away

"a-anyway... how about we go to a dinner next time?, not a wager and i'll make sure no one will interupt us...", Gray said as she glanced at Juvia, Juvia however was crying in happiness which made Gray sweatdrop...

"oh yeah... did you tell everyone where our cottage is?", Gray asked and Juvia cutting the vegetables not paying attention at him, _"i guess she didn't tell them..."_', Gray whispered at his wind, he walked to the cottage to get some meat for the barbecue as he went back he saw Juvia being picked by boys

"Hey there young lady... what's your name?", one of them asked while grinning, Juvia didn't answer as she just glared at them, "oi.. that's not very polite for a girl", another one said as he grabbed Juvia's wrist "Let's have some fun shall we?", one of them said while laughing evil Gray could tell that their hurting Juvia, Gray couldn't take hold of the situation he suddenly came and slapped the man's hand away from Juvia wrist while glaring at them

"what the hell do you think your doing, Punks?", Gray growled, Juvia was speechless Gray just saved him

"che... he's got a pretty good boyfriend...", one of them said, "yeah let's scram, let's go find another one", the other said while walking away, Gray sighed in relief as he glanced at Juvia who was blushing madly, "G-gray-sama why did you saved me?, Juvia could have blasted them away...", Juvia said while holding her wrist, with that Gray sighed again

"well, if i let you blast them away, well be causing commotion, and we'll be scolded by Master", Gray said while crossing his arms, " a-arigato...", Juvia manage to say ( Arigato= Thank You ) , "um...Gray-sama...your clothes", Juvia said blushing madly because Gray was facing at her NAKED and in the end Gray was looking for his clothes

That time...

"um... where is our cottage anyway?", Wendy asked, while they looked at Wendy, and gave a WTF faces ( just try to imagine them in epic shocked faces )

"curse it! how can i be so stupid?!, can someone punch me?!", Erza almost yelled, " oh.. no... i forgot...", Mira excused while smiling

half of the day just ended with a blink, the Guild members had nothing to at 12 o'clock

Time Skip at least 3 pm or so...~

"gah... i feel so relieve", Lucy said while laying her head at the table everyone seems to agree, but still couldn't believe that she ate so much, all of them except Laxus, and Katie were shocked that she had such an appetite , and they were luck enough that Juvia went looking for them

"anyway... what are all of you guys doing earlier?", Gray asked with Juvia beside him blushing a little, Lucy stared at Juvia and for a moment it hit her, "_oh my asadafgwgghlk!,am i dreaming?!"_, Lucy yelled on her thoughts, and calmed down recalling what Gray asked

"well... we were spying Genesis though..and there you found us then..", Mira thought while putting her index finger on her chin every one looked at her...

"OH MY GOD WE FORGOT ABOUT HER!, HECK DID SHE EVEN HAD LUNCH?!", Levy panicked as the males except for Natsu though made a huge question mark on their heads, "IM SO IRRESPONSIBLE!", yelled Lucy slamming her head on the table again and again, "Lucy-san get a hold of yourself!,"Wendy said while holding Lucy trying to stop he," what are they talking about Juvia?", Gray asked Juvia blushed with an answer, " Juvia doesn't really know Gray-sama", Juvia answered

"what's the ruckus all about?', they heard a voice everyone tilted their heads as they saw Genesis standing near the cottage crossing her arms with a bored expression, the girls nearly turned to stone as they saw her, " a-ah Genesis did you take your lunch we were worried", Lucy asked stuttering, Genesis looked away blushing a little while all the males eyed the scene in curiosity , " ah... well... i got lost but somehow a man took me to a nearby restaurant and treated me lunch..", Genesis answered scratching her head, "_LIAR!",_yelled in the mind of the girls while looking at her, "um.. what does the guy that took you look like?", Mira asked with a smile, "why are you asking that?", Genesis said back, "i'm just curios", Mira said, "sorry i forgot what he looks like", Genesis said while crossing her arms

_"it's obvious that shes lying...",_Lucy whispered on her thoughts while sweatdropping, "anyway how did you get here?, even us got lost", Lucy asked

"easy... i just found your smell, i'm a dragon slayer remember?", Genesis answered while tapping her nose, " hey where's the old geezer?" Laxus asked suddenly interrupting the scene

"now i thought of it Master said he would be here preparing lunch", Erza recalled while putting her index finger on her chin, "Master told us to take care of the food though, he said he have some appointment to do", Gray said with a frying pan on his hand

And The Day just ended Like That... Without Breaking a Thing... wait WHAT?! FAIRYTAIL DIDN'T BREAK A THING?! WHAT A MIRACLE!

Chapter End~

* * *

**Me: tss...**

**Lucy: i looked stupid at the end...**

**Laxus: totally...**

**Genesis: *Glares at FunkistReader* DIDN'T WE AGREED THAT YOU WONT PUT THE MOMENT WHEN LUCY FORCED ME TO WEAR A SWIMSUIT?!**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Me: ah... i'm sorry... uh... i'm in a hurry and today is my birthday so happy birthday to me!**

**Laxus and Lucy: SERIOUSLY?!**

**Genesis: believe her... i can't even believe at her at first i mean that's really rare for someone who have a birthday at May 1'st**

**Me: can we just end this chapter already?... -.-" anyway, fellow readers don't forget to RnR! JaNe! i'll be going!**


	26. Beauty At The Beach part 2

**Me: hey guys, before you read this chapter i like you to know that this chapter have lots of...uh scenes that are not suitable for children! **

**Genesis: -" your saying that crap all to yourself!**

* * *

Beauty At the Beach Part 2~

Normal POV

Macarov drank his beer with a smile on his face, as he Glanced at Jeimma, "so i came as you told,what do you wan't to talk about?", He asked while turning serious mode,"About Sting and the girl of yours... the one with the redvoilet hair",Jeimma answered while crossing his arms glaring at Macarov ,"You mean Genesis?, oh sure what about it?", He said coolly as Jeimma stood up_ ," he invited me for that?"_," he told me everything including the girl, but he never answered my question about their relation, so what is actually their relation?!", Jeimma asked demanding

Right now Macarov was invited by Jeimma to talk about them, he hates his members having relation between Fairytail, " i don't know, she only told me that she met her by accident, and i can't help it , i won't interfere on my child's doings", Macarov sighed and still in his cool mood, " i cannot accept this!", Jeimma scoffed while glaring at Macarov, " too bad i accept", Macarov said back before sipping his beer he can sense that Jeimma flinched a little

"Why are you doingthis?!, your guild is our Rival!", Jeimma yelled, right now the room their using is covered by magic that people can't hear what their saying," i don't care if you're our rival or not, as long as my children goes on their own direction", Macarov answered

NightTime at Fairytail~

"shh!... Keep your mouth's shut!, at this rate Erza's gonna kill us!",Natsu yelled quietly while facing at the other males, the girls took a bath in the hot springs and the boys are planning to peek at them, " oi Flamebrain haven't you learned your lesson three years ago when we intended to peek at them?",Gray said trying to stop Natsu ever since when he nearly died trying to peek at them he had a little trauma", " nah... besides if you don't wanna come then don't it just proves your a coward!", Natsu scoffed while Gray flinched

"i don't even know why i am even coming here...",Laxus whispered while crossing his arms, "same here..", Gajeel added, " and i'm just following Gajeel..", Panther Lily said, "i don't care about those three years!", Natsu grinned," don't worry we won't be caught by Erza this time!", he added as he crouched the others did the same, "_i have a bad feeling about this, am i forgetting something_?", Laxus said in his thoughts as he stopped on his tracks," i think we should go back...", Laxus blurted suddenly, everyone looked at him, " What's wrong Laxus?, it's not like it's gonna hurt, oh well it's gonna hurt if we get caught",Natsu said looking at Laxus

"It's not like that, it's just i have a bad feeling about this...", Laxus replied putting his index finger at his chin, " oh come on, why don't you go? at this rate we can't see their-", Natsu cut off his sentences as he sniffed the air, of course he would smell the girl's scents but this one was totally near.." Can't see their what?", they frozed at a second and glanced were the voice came, they froze again ," _I knew it...", _Laxus sighed in his thoughts while looking at Genesis, right now Genesis was wearing knee-high shorts paired with a white t-shirt and a long sleeve polo shirt tide on her hips

"were you guys intending to peek at them?", Genesis asked glaring daggers at them while crossing her arms," ah...Genesis you didn't come with them?", Gray asked and she only cocked an eye brow, " not sure if your asking politely or trying to dodge the question", Genesis scoffed, "Genesis had no intention on joining them at the first place, and that's why...",Laxus answered for Gray before sighing, " of course i wont join them my percentage of going with them is 2%, without Lucy and Katie it will be -2%, and I've got a funny feeling too all your scents aren't located at your rooms so i just checked in everyplace, and all of you smell like the sea with some burnt skin dipped with it", Genesis said while covering her nose

_"wow...she can tell that much by smelling us?!", _all of them yelled in their thoughts well except for Laxus though

"and Laxus... if you really want to see it that bad, you can just asked Lucy", Genesis said staring at him, as he flushed red and in a mere second a sword went pass to Genesis cutting a strand of Natsu's hair as it landed next to him, everyone froze even Genesis as she regained her composeture as she glanced were the sword came," i can't believe it.. you guys are trying to peek at us?!", Erza in a towel asked demandingly before glaring at them, "Gajeel even you?", Levy said while staring at the dragonslayer (Genesis: Say it!, Me: ALRIGHT! FINE! LEVY IS HIS GIRLFRIEND DAMMIT! *cries dramatically*)

"i gonna get back at the room, i better prepare the bedrooms", Genesis said said while not looking at the scene she knew that it would take long before she can get back at the room, while walking in the hallway..., "so...Laxus really have Macarov's pervertness", she said while sighing she went the the girl's room and layed on the last bed near a window she put her palms in her nape while staring at the ceiling were a silver chandelier was gleaming, " PLEASE FORGIVE US!", yelled Natsu then the room shaked a bit, and made Genesis sweatdrop,"those guys can't even shut up at night...", Genesis murmured, " geez.. i totally joined the most noisiest guild of all", she added with a smile, *tap*, *tap* she heard it then sat at her bed trying to find were the tapping sound was *tap*, *Tap*, she glanced at the window and saw a hand tapping the glass, first it scared the shit out of her bud she came close, and opened it, she blinked once, Twice...

"EH?! Sting what in the world are you doing?!", Genesis yelled while staring at the dragonslayer, Sting's was holding the edge of the window, and was nearing a fall, " h-hey, i heard your room was just beside ours...", Sting answered while half grinning, " are you an idiot or something?! you could have just gone to the Door!", Genesis snapped back, " l-let's continue the talk later come on help me!", yelled Sting while reaching his right hand, Genesis grabbed him as she pulled him in full strength as Sting landed on her, "thanks", Sting only said as he stood up, now Sting was wearing a light red vest paired with blue pants, " anyway why did you come here?", Genesis growled while glaring at Sting,

" no reason ..the others are still eating at the food court room or something so i was left alone in the room, and Master was no were how about you?", Sting replied, "_my reason?...i just felt like seeing you.."_

"same here, though the girls are too busy punishing the guys for trying to peek at them and i came back in the room", Genesis answered while scratching her head," well then.. sorry for eavesdropping", Sting said while grinning "that's too late to tell that!", Genesis snapped while Sting was laughing ," i was just trying to change the mood, ya know", Sting said while looking at her, Genesis was shocked as he stared at Sting and looked away, "_he just made the mood more awkward!"_, yelled Genesis in her head

At That Time~

Mira was just going back to the room she was in the verge of opening the door when she sensed that someone was talking, she suddenly stopped at her tracks and pressed her ear at the door, " hey Mira what are you doing in fron-", Lucy was cut off by Mira as she gave 'Shut up' stare, the other's following Lucy stopped at their tracks and glanced at each other, and they started to do what Mira was doing, " what is it Mira?", Erza asked, Mira looked at Erza with excitement like she was going to see her favorite scene in a movie, " someone's inside not Genesis but another one!", Mira said quietly, " and i bet it's from another guild!"after listening to Mira every one was eager to know who it was, and Wendy was just staring at them with no idea while sighing

"so i heard you like watermelons...",one of the voice in the room said, nearly everyone jawdropped, " What kind of sentence is that?!", Lucy nearly yelled with a vein popping in her head

"what the hell are you talking about of course i like them!", another one replied and they knew it was Genesis , "just what are they talking about?", all said in unison

"hey did you hear that?", Genesis said and the girls just frozed, "hear what?", the other voice said as they sighed in relief , "maybe it's just my imagination"... then a few seconds later the door burst open revealing Genesis she looked left and right for a couple of seconds, Erza was holding Wendy with Katie ,she threw a sword above and used it to keep them up, Lucy , Levy and Mira was hiding in another room, and yes the in the other room the men were nosebleeding, Juvia and Charles at the back of the door

"see, there's no one there", Suddenly Sting came beside Genesis, " yeah..,", and Genesis closed the door again were all the girls sighed in relief as they came out in their hiding places, "that was close...", Lucy said in relief

"anyway Lucy, i wan't to ask you something..., what was that tattoo on Genesis back?", Erza asked Lucy stared at her for a couple of seconds

"i don't know either, i noticed it too, i never saw such tattoo"...

At Genesis and Sting

Sting's POV

" geez... i'm sure i heard something earlier", Genesis said, " your over reacting...", i said and then suddenly i grabbed both Genesis shoulders as i put her on one of the bed with a grin plastered on my face i have no idea why i'm doing this but one thing that i don't know is.. my heart is beating so fast," so no one's here...", i manage to say but Genesis was still in his calm self, " what are you doing?", Genesis asked ( IN THE MOST INSANE MOMENT YOUR JUST GONNA ASK THAT?!) yes my position was just the same as back then, then with no response i took Genesis' ribbon from her hair as i stoked it, "back then... at the forest...why did you stopped me?",i asked slowly not to panic her, it took a while for her to respond but i patiently waited...

"it's becasue i don't want you to show me...", She answered, oh god her eyes matched the silver chandelier i stared at her for seconds and sighed, "anyway.. what do you feel now?", i asked suddenly as i landed my hand on her face, i could see that she reacted just like a girl, and right now her faced was flushed red, i only chuckled, " see even if your silent demon, it won't stop your emotions from escaping", i said while smiling at her," and i like the way you let your hair down", i added and why are my emotions bursting out?

"i-i feel weird somehow...", she said i cocked an eyebrow," it's like m-my heart is going to explode...", Genesis said stuttering, and she was breathing heavily...

At The Girls~

Normal POV

"holy cow...", Lucy said covering her mouth, yes due to their curiosity ..they took a peek and saw Sting's position and pretty much all of them reacted to much... Erza was stuttering, Mira held by Levy fangirling , Wendy fainted, Lucy nearly got a heart attack, Juvia over imagining, and Levy blushing madly, and the exceeds?well Katie was cleaning the lens of her camera while charles just ignored it and pretended that it didn't happened

"i think we better let them go this time...", Mira said as she escaped from Levy's grip everyone stared at Mira in shock they never saw Mira retreating like this, " it'll will be too weird for us to watch this scene...", Mira added while everyone exchange glances and nodded, Wendy regain consciousness and heard the scene quickly

"yeah..., i better don't interfere what she's doing...", Lucy said while smiling, " how about our clothes?, it's in the room", Wendy complained while looking at the others, and there was a mere silence, "um... please don't tell me...", Wendy muttered when Lucy gave a Oh-Shit-i-forgot face, " i knew it...", Wendy finished while sweatdropping

"we could go to the boy's room and borrow some clothes though", Levy suggested while everyone gave her a thumbsup which she sweatdropped, " alright, let's go", Lucy whispered

Step...

CRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH!

the whole upper apartment broke!, luckily Lucy was strong enough to carry the ceiling that landed on her, she scratched her head muttering things like 'damn, my head hurts', she glanced at the others and saw Wendy crawl away from a pile of wood, Levy tottaly worn out, Mira suddenly popping out the pile of things chibi stlye , Erza cutting the wood in front of her like nothing happened, and Juvia turning water to prevent from getting hit

"hey i heard a huge crash at the-", Gajeel suddenly came and cut off his sentence and saw a bunch of girls in their towels and a mass destruction, the whole upper apartment was totally wrecked,Gajeel looked everywhere and asked, " what happened?, the whole room is destroyed", Gajeel asked looking away, and followed by the other males, you can imagine Gray whistling

"oi... i heard a loud crashing sound in here what happened-", Minerva came and yes again cut off when she saw the room, and when she was about to glare at FairyTail for some reason she felt that she lose to them, since there were in their towels

"yo!", then this time Macarov with Jeimma came and their reaction was a jawdropped, " I CAN"T EVEN LEAVE YOU FOR A DAY!", yelled Macarov

"i don't know either i we didn't do anything unless...", Lucy replied putting her index finger at her chin and faced their room, the door was still in the way, so she kicked it open, " there's only one person that can do such damage like this", Lucy said while having a victory smirk, " it's Genesis-, WHAT THE HECK?!", Lucy suddenly yelled , and there draws the attention, EVERYONE looked were Lucy was staring and gave the same expression Lucy had, they saw Sting's face burried in Genesis breast, while Genesis was breathing heavily and her face flushed in red while closing her eyes

"nice boobs, you got there", Sting said and... SLAP!, Sting flew a couple of feet away while Genesis glared at him, and grabbed him again yelling 'What the hell was that?!'

"what... the...hell..",Gray said while looking at the scene,"well... this was unexpected, no wonder she made that tremor", Laxus said while crossing his arms and Natsu nodded in agreement, " i see, so it was her first time too huh?", Gajeel said not much likely in a shock, "but she's really incredibly strong ins't she?", Wendy added while staring at them, the others stared at the dragonslayers with no idea

"it's normal for us DragonSlayers to be like that", Rogue said while sighing, " but this one is very rare to occur...", Rogue finished and gave up a smile, " i see, so it wasn't just Gajeel!", Levy said everyone except the DragonSlayers were confused

"She finally chose him to be her Mate..., and Sting chose her to be his Mate too, resulting the tremor earlier", Lucy said with a smile," yup, it's true when i chose Levy to be my mate, i went rampage in my house too", Gajeel said while crossing his arms, " i destroyed a cliff when i chose Lucy...", Laxus said coolly " i destroyed a forest when i accepted Laxus though...", Lucy added while thinking of something and everyone stared at them like they didn't know at all

"so that means... the last word Genesis said wasn't like we thought!, so it was just this!", Mira chirped while everyone sweatdropped, " and also if this is her first time...there will be some side effects, it's side effects will occur in a few days, like personality change, a high fever according to it's element though, slight memory loss, and sometimes it'll go to rampage", Gajeel said ," well i guess i need to keep a close eye on her", Macarov suddenly blurted before sighing

"the effects won't occur tomorrow but i'm pretty sure she didn't remember what happened earlier, and also you will know that she is her mate because a tattoo will just magically appear on their necks, but it only appears on DragonSlayers though", Laxus said and pointed his, his mark consisting of a blue teardrop, Lucy showed hers it was a cute lighting mark and after that Everyone glanced back at Genesis and Sting and saw a tattoo did appear in their necks, in Genesis' was a yellow sun and on Sting's was a green colored diamond, " and it seems they didn't noticed it...", Laxus added

"well it can't be helped then", Lucy said while putting her hands in her waist but she was given stares at them,"... what?"

"OH MY GOD, TRY TO HAVE SOME SHAME DAMMIT!",yelled Laxus covering Lucy by hugging her as he glared at all of them

"all your rooms was destroyed right?, let us share our room to yours", Jeimma suddenly suggested, then everyone gasped including Genesis and Sting, " But Father why would we share our room to them?!, were even lucky enough that our room wasn't destroyed!", Minerva complained, while being shouldered by Rufus and Orga

" yeah Master, why should we?", Rufus added looking at his Master with puppy eyes, ( Me: *imagines Rufus doing puppy eyes* OH GOD, SOMEONE BRING ME A BUCKET! I'M GOING TO THROW UP!)

"can you just shut up?!, what's done is done!", Jeimma snapped ,"a-alright, but we only checked in for one room...", Minerva gestured

Then~

"aaaaaaaand in the end you guys rented another room, thanks!", Natsu thanked while grinning as he looked at the glaring saberthooth members, yes saberthooth was forced to rent another room and they blame Fairytail...

"tch... i can't believe that we rented another room for all of you...and i blame it on all of you", Minerva complained while crossing her arms as she continued to glared at Fairytail

"but isn't it also because Sting started doing weird things to Genesis?", Mirajane said innocently which made Minerva do a FaceFloor (LOL)

"why did Sting did that in the first place?!", Minerva yelled still her face on the floor which made Mira sweatdrop, " yo , escuse me!", then Gajeel suddenly came only in his towel, his hair was soked as he walked passed to Minerva and Mira as he grabbed his bag and yes Mira was jawdropping and Minerva slammed her head again

"Howdy...", This time Laxus came in a towel walking past at Mira and Minerva, " sup...", Gray came with nothing...

"AND I THOUGHT A MAN WALKING AROUND WITH ONLY A TOWEL WAS REALLY TERRIBLE!", Minerva snapped while Mira on left out a sigh and smiled

"that's FairyTail for you...", Mira said while smiling brightly, Minerva stared at Mirajane for a couple of seconds, " are you telling me that male members just go around wearing towels at your guild?", Minerva scoffed while crossing her arms, but she suddenly felt a deadly auroura

"Fairy...Tail.. isn't...like that...", Mira trailed off, even Gajeel and Laxus stopped at their tracks as they watched the scene quitely,Gray did stop as well, Minerva saw Mirajane but her eyes were shadowed over and starting to think what is she

"w-what?", Minerva asked stuttering, then suddenly Mira held both of Minerva shoulders making her panick

"Fairy...Tail...is..", Mira said slowly and made made Minerva tremble, " Family okay?", Mira suddenly said cheerfully but when she checked Minerva, she was already worn out even the others had a heart attack

"um.., does anyone of you remembered what happened earlier?, my memories are really blurry right now", Genesis suddenly came while sratching her head while staring at everyone, " no not at all", all said in unison as Genesis only said , "oh...", then she walked away still trying to figure out what happened

_"we can't tell her that we saw everything, she'll totally flip out",_Laxus said in his thoughts while sweating

TimeSkip Very, Very Late at night...

yes totally late at night, the girls are still awake and the boys are trying hard not to fell asleep Genesis flipped a page at the book she is reading as she ignored the others, the book contained data about Dark Magics, she was looking for the one that destroyed her homeland while sitting on her futon

"hey Minerva you lost!", Lucy pointed out as Minerva threw her deck of cards, "Damn!", she yelled in frustration, " i guess it can't be helped...", Minerva said as she slowly unzipped her jacket revealing a pink bra underneath, you could imagine the boys slapping their faces so that they can't sleep

"i didn't know you were the type that likes flashy pink...",Genesis suddenly said while flipping a page of her book,with no emotion, Minerva blushed a little and yes their playing Strip Poker in the other room and left Macarov and Jeimma at the other

"she's on her cool side again...", Lucy sighed while drawing another deck," at least she reverted back to her old self", Laxus said sighing his face on his palm," why are you guys are here anyway?, you know were playing strip poker right?", Lucy suddenly asked

"that's exactly why we came here...", Laxus replied while yawning, as all of the males nodded in agreement (yup and also Rogue), everyone was divided into two groups to share each room, and group one- Juvia,Lucy,Levy,Gajeel,Laxus,Katie,Genesis,Panther Lily, Charles,Lector,Minerva and Sting and in group two is Erza, WendyMirajane,Gray, Happy, Natsu,Rogue,Macarov,Jeimma,Rufus,Orga and Frosche

"Pervert...", all girls said in unison, which made the boys sweatdrop

"remember, we haven't forgive you yet..", Lucy said as she flipped a coin while sighing, then Genesis suddenly threw her book at Gray and went to bed, " i'm going to sleep it's really boring..."

"same here...", Sting and Natsu said in unison while yawning, then Sting stood up in his place and layed besides Genesis, " why are we arrange in this anyway?"

no one answered, and Silence enveloped the air...

Tick

Tick

Ding!

" ah! i've forgot something at the other room! i need to go!", yelled Lucy while running away, " i-i've got to go to the bathroom...", Erza said following Lucy, "aw... Let's go sightseeing Wendy...", Mira said while grabbing Wendy, and poor Wendy was dragged away, "this Late?!", yelled Wendy, Juvia suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye, "Gajeel let's take a stroll in the beach!", Levy blurted while grabbing Gajeel in the arm... ,"geez...Fairytail...i'm going to slee-", Minerva was cut off when Lucy grabbed her in the collar while dragging her away, " w-what do you want Erza?", Laxus asked while gulping a sword was pointing in his head, and others too, they slowly went outside trying not to anger the Titania

Genesis looked at the door with a big question mark on her head and shrug it off,she stood up and turned off the lights as she continued to her sleep

"fwath arwe you dwoing?! (what are you doing)", Minerva asked trying to free at Lucy's grip, "shh!... she'll hear us...", Lucy answered while she peaked at the door, "damn... the room is too dark, i can't see a thing..", Lucy murmured, "why are we doing this again?...", Laxus asked but no one answered him...

"geez... this is all the Fairy's fault...", Orga growled while glaring at FairyTail, " why do we need to share rooms with you?!, and on top of that we ended up renting the another room!",

"Shut up pea-brain!", Gray said back while glaring at Orga, " are you picking a fight?!", Orga spat back,"yeah, i'm picking a fight!", Gray said glaring at Orga,"shut up both of you!", Lucy said

"could you guys quiet down? you know i'm sleeping here..", Genesis suddenly said nearly everyone froze

"Hai...", Lucy said he was already choking Gray, while Minerva choking Orga, "you guys will you keep quiet?!, were spying okay?!", Minerva yelled in Orga's ear

"hey..Genesis you awake?...", they heard Sting said and seconds later all of them stuck their ear at the door

"well, you did woke me up..so what?", Genesis answered

"back at the forest when we were talking...that time...i didn't really meant to kill my dad...",Sting said sadly...

"i knew you wouldn't kill him for some reason...", Genesis replied

"Tch... i can't hear what their saying...", Gray murmured, and this time he was lucky that Laxus used magic to seal the sounds of their voices

"go to sleep... someone might hear you, and ended up spying you all night...", Genesis said which made the others sweatdrop

Then~

at Genesis and Sting

_"It worked! the Experiment Worked!", a mad voiced laughed," Experiment 2741 successfully passed the procedure...", a female voice added_

_"we've got ourselves an artificial Demon-" , the voice was cut off_

_"their here! over there!", _

_"were from the council! leave that girl imedietly!"_

_"sweety are you okay?!, were so worried!"_

_"Mom?...Dad...?..."_

_"i thought you were only going to seal away her power!,"_

_"it's too late!"_

_"Mom! Dad! NO!"_

_-BLANK-_

Genesis suddenly opened her eyes while panting she was sweating cold, "*pant* that same nightmare again...",Genesis whispered she was about to stand up until Sting's arm landed on her body and staring to hug her ,"don't...leave...", Sting murmured, "_Sleep Talking?!", _Genesis yelled in her thoughts but in the end she sighed and slept peacefully...

"this is taking long..", Lucy said while staring the door and everyone was sleeping

Elswhere~

"where are they?", Macarov asked a little annoyed

Chapter End

* * *

**Me: damn... the chapter was too long...**

**Acnologia: yup and that's just Stupid...**

**Lucy,Laxus Katie: What?**

**Me and Genesis:...**

**Me: alright... let's end the chapter here... bye guys don't forget to Review!**

**Lucy: and FunkistReader dosn't own Fairytail**

**Me: if i did i i would already let Natsu propose to Lucy...**


End file.
